


One Zoony disaster

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal AU, Bunny Emile, Cat Roman, Dog Patton, Gen, I have no idea, Kitten Kai, Kitten Virgil, Possum Remy, Raven Logan, Snake Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Thomas did not ask for all these animals he only wanted Patton, Thomas has to care for them all, chapters will be added, guinea pig Elliot, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 123
Words: 75,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Just a weird Animal AU My creativity decided to make...i have no idea… someone stop my creativity PLEASE!Cat Virgil and RomanRaven LoganDog PattonSnake DeceitPossum RemyBunny EmileGuinea Pig Elliot (Joan's Pet)Kitten Kai (Talyn's Pet)





	1. I did not plan for a Zoo

Thomas looked down at the cat carrier in his lap with unsure eyes as irritated hisses of annoyance and anger came from the inside, clearly not from a cat, Thomas wasn’t sure why he even brought the snake here… what would he do? It was tame so he couldn't just release it out into the wild, but it was not a happy snake, Thomas regretted his life choices one again. would he even be able to care for a snake?

His house was already full of more animals than he had planned, he had originally only planed to have Patton, a yellow Goldendoodle, who loved everyone.

Then there were the Ragdoll cat who had waltzed into his home one day after a cold spell struck five months after Thomas had moved inside, and clearly stated that this was his home now, Patton befreiend the cat instantly despite Roman eating all his food until Thomas got to the grocery store to get the stuff he needed to care for the cat… sure the cat took care of the spiders and other insects so that was a plus, but Thomas also had to get more medications for his allergy in order to not tear up every second Roman decided to demand attention, or if he found a shirt only to have it covered his white cat hair.

A year later there was Logan and Virgil who Patton had dragged home after a terrible storm, holding the kitten in his mouth, while the raven clung to his back, the Raven, that shifted in a blueish hue and a black kitten that was worse for wear by being tired and cold and hungry, but the only damage was on of the Raven’s wings being broken. Patton dropped them in the middle of the living room and the Kitten quickly scrambled in under the Rave who snapped at Roman who tried to come close to inspect that black kitten who hissed back and hid under the full grown bird.

Logan could talk, Thomas had learned a few days later, just a few words, but he was the smartest Raven Thomas knew. mostly the Raven just shouted “Falsehood” when something didn’t follow the Raven’s knowledge of Logic. Thomas didn’t know how many arguments he had with the Raven at first.

Virgil on the other hand was skittish and Thomas had been unable to catch him at first, the kitten either hid under the wounded Raven or scrambled away to hide under the sofa and Thomas had to hold Roman back who was NOT happy about the black intruder in HIS home.

 

In the end Thomas had thrown Roman outside and locked the door, ready for the cat’s wrath once he was let inside again. Thomas tried to coax the kitten out from under the sofa and after getting scratched and bitten he managed to grab the scruff of the kitten and get it out from under the sofa. the kitten hissed and yowled and snarled, but Thomas wasn’t gonna risk it getting sick, so he gathered the furious and probably terrified kitten in his shirt and put it in the carrier he only had to look at Logan for the Raven to walk inside, Thomas quickly took them to the vet, the raven got it’s wing in a cast while the nurse checked up on the hissing kitten who only calmed down when Logan walked over and gave away a low croon.

In the end Virgil had gotten vaccinated and so had Logan, Thomas had been told how to care for them both, at least until Logan’s wing was good again.

 

Thomas sighed as he was called by the nurse at the vet, and entered.

  “Okay what do we have today?” the doctor said with a laugh. Thomas gave away a sheepish smile.

  “Roman decided to bring in a snake… and it was still alive and i wasn’t sure what to do…” Thomas explained. “It’s not very happy right now.”

  “Well then, let’s see what we have here.” the doctor said and gently opened the cat carrier, earning a hiss in return. The doctor looked down at the snake bundled in several towels. a small Yellow Rat Snake glared back and hissed loudly before trying to hide in the towels. “Oh, well look at you.” the doctor said not moving to pick up the agitated snake.

  “I think it’s tame, because there are no snakes like this near where i live.”

  “Hm, hard to say for one so small.” the doctor hummed.

 

Once the snake calmed down the doctor did a quick checkup to make sure the young snake was not gonna get worse from the wounds the cat had inflicted.

In the end nothing was to badly damaged, and Thomas was driving to the pet shop to get the stuff he would need to care for the small noodle. when he had gotten everything he quickly built it up in one corner of the living room, before lowering the hissing bundle of towels into the terrarium and the closing the lid and locking it, all the while being observed by both the cats, a dog and a raven.

  “I now have a snake… my apartment will soon be nothing but a zoo… i’m gonna need a bigger house.”

Thomas watched as the snake slithered out slowly licking the air.

  “Hmm, Deceit would be a good name for you, you seem nice but you always throw such hissyfits.” he muttered to himself

Logan hopped over wing still in a sling and hopped up until he stood at the glass to get a look at the yellow snake.  
The snake and raven had a stare off before Deceit turned his head and disappearing into the hidey place.

Thomas quickly gathered the towels and then closed the lid again before leaving the room to throw the towels in the washing machine. Patton walking over and looking into the terrarium with a curiousness, he sniffed at the glass. Roman stretched on the back of the sofa watching the glass cage before huffing un happily, and he gave away a dramatic noise as he rolled down the sofa to land at the cushions and mewed dramatically until Virgil decided to flop on top of his face, quickly shutting Roman up. starting a play fight between the cat and kitten, Roman still wasn’t much of a fan, but he now at least tolerated the kitten.


	2. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might get updated from time to time, who knows

_Question: how did kitty virgil come to be under raven Logan's care? Did he just take the kitten... Under his wing?_

 

Kitty Virgil and big Raven Logan met one day at a knocked over dumpster, Virgil was small and not very old but he was fast and sneaky so he slithered between the stray cats way older than him and the orhter scavenger birds and animals who had gathered at this feast, Logan didn’t think much of him at first, but their paths kept on getting crossed and Logan saved Virgil when a group of bullying magpies tormented Virgil and stole the piece of hotdog he managed to steal. Logan taught the magpies a lession and then flew away to another dumpster, only for Virgil to follow him, tho far behind to not be too suspicious, but Logan knew and found some food in the dumpster that he picked up and dumped on the ground before the kitten who was startled the first time, before eating.

After that they started to wander around, Virgil did his best to make humans give him food by looking cute, while Logan either swooped down and took the food when the humans were distracted by virgil or dug around in dumpsters and such, at the end of a “hunt” they shared their food with eachother, and if one of them didn’t manage to get some they split the food they had.

Then the storm happened and Patton found then and dumped them on Thomas floor, and after that food became quite easy to get so they never left.

Alto Virgil is a fan of human food and if Thomas isn’t careful Virgil will eat and Logan might as well, but Thomas keeps a better eye on him than a small kitten.

 

_What happened to virgil's mother? And on a scale from 1-10, how protective is logan of the kitty? And other way round?_

 

Well She’s out there somewhere having new kitens or hunting, who knows. Virgil’s old enought to not need her anymore so he and his siblings stuck togheter at first before they walked thier own ways.

Logan is more protecive of the kitten then he says he is XD he’s a 20 but he says he’s a 3. He will swoop down on bigger animals and huans if they try or might try to hurt Virgil and if he knows any ravens other birds around he will ask them for help.

Mess with Virgil and you will have a black cloud of Ravens on the roof and in the trees watching you menecifully.

Virgil is quite protective of Logan as well, but he’s not that big yet so he can’t really do much but hiss and spit and try to fight back, but it will still often end in Logan protecting Virgil.

 

_how did patton get logan to let him take virgil? And roman seems to be a hunter (exapmle one: deceit) so did he try to "hunt" logan at first? How did they all react to deceit's sudden appearance?_

 

Logan broke his wing so he culdn’t do as much protecting as he wanted when Patton came and picked up Virgil, so he few or rather flopped up onto Patton’s back and tried to fight with his beak but had to use it and his feet to hold onto the dog instead as Patton ran back to Thomas’s house.

A raven is about the size of a cat and Roman loves his beautiful fur and won’t risk it being damaged by a bird he know he won’t win against, but the kitten is interesting only the bird is in the way slapping him with a wing of pecking him in the face, Not FUN!

Roman hunts when he desires to go out questing. he found Deceit sunbathing on a rock and decided the yellow string was a good gift for Thomas, like Roman no! Give him leaves instead! or pine-cones!

Roman tried to catch the Raven once Logan’s wing healed but the Raven have been around cats before and kinda have “eyes in the back” so Logan always flies up and shouts “FALSEHOOD” at him before sitting at the curtain rod. Roman still tries now and again but mostly for fun.

Patton is very interested in the snake, Logan just looks at is once and then not again, unless Thomas lets Deceit out of the terrarium, then Logan keeps a death stare at the snake to not dare try to hurt Virgil (who is the smallest of them all) Roman is curious but Deceit poked him in the nose with his tongue once and Roman has not dared to go close again.

 

_Does roman usually sleep on his bed with him? And is virgil usually more nocturnal? Also do they all have their own little pet-beds? Oml, I'm imagining patton curling up around a tiny little ball of fluff and feathers for a nap bc those two fell asleep as well._

 

Patton have a bed on the other side of Thomas’s bedside table and sleeps in it soundly, unless it’s storming then he will cuddle with Thomas.

Thomas tried to buy a bed for Roman, but the cat was more interested in the box before claiming Thomas’s bed as his, so Thomas mostly has a cat somewhere on his bed, mostly on top of him. Roman you’re not exactly light, you know.

There is also a bed downstairs (Romans) that all the animals share, although Patton is the one who mostly lays there if he’s not on the sofa, Virgil will either flop on top of him and stay there while Logan will sleep either on the curtain rod or curled up next to Virgil. 

Virgil and Logan are most active during dawn and dusk, but before they became Thomas’s pets they slept in shifts during the whole cycle.

If Thomas let’s Deceit out, the sneek will find a shoe to sleep in, cue to several small video on Thomas phone being him saying the line “There’s a snake in my boot” Deceit will yawn now and again or just stick his tongue out

 

_Could logan be able to grab kitten virgil by the scruff (with his feet i suppose?) and fly off with him? Bc i think that would be a hilarious thing. Like imagine thomas walking into his home.with his kitten being flown through the room_

 

I- *tries to keep a neutral face* I think- *snorts* I mean it would probbably be *snickers* The visual of that omg *Dies from laughter*

But to be honest I don’t think a Raven is strong enough to lift anything but a really small kitten, and Virgil is a bit to big for him, Also we all know Virgil hates flying. But Logan might do it if he really needs Thomas to wake up.

Fly around before he grabs Virgil and throws him at Thomas, but it is not often because he will end up hated by both Virgil and Roman after doing that, and Thomas will just huff at him.

 

_In the animal au how did Logan break his wing. Ik it happened in the storm but hoe?_

Oh, i haven’t really thought about it. but strong winds are not the best for flying and birds have hollow bones so… maybe he was smashed against a tree or sign by a gush of wind, that broke his wing. 

 

_In the animal au did Virgil try and help Logan when he broke his wing?_

During the storm the two of them had to much to think about to put to much thought on Logan’s wing. When the storm ended both were tired and cold, Patton found Virgil and Logan and dragged both of them home to Thomas.

When Logan got the cast he mostly hopped around in the house or flapped his good wing wing and used his beak and claws to climb things. Virgil tried to help by keeping Roman away the best he could, even if Logan could defend himself against the cat despite the broken wing. :)

 

_ Will thomas take virgil and/or roman on walks more often from now/then on? Maybe virgil will get more used to the many different people and the dogs? Or maybe logan will come along and act as virgil's comfort 'item'? _

Hahahah, maybe XD  
Roman still despise the harness so during walks Roman may just wander off only to return 2 days later.  
Virgil likes the harness but he doesn’t like crowded places, because then he will climb up on Thomas’s shoulder, if Logan tags along Virgil will be calmer but still cling to Thomas’s shoulder. But if Thomas takes a hike, then Virgil will happily run along with Patton or chase bugs and lizards. 

 

_ Awww, i can imagine it! Thomas in the woods, taking a walk with his dog tagging along and his tiny kitten wandering off from time to time because "LOGAN, PATTON, THOMAS, LOOK! IT'S A LIZARD! I HUNTED/ CAUGHT IT ALL ON MY OWN!" _

Patton would gush so much and Logan would be so proud, Thomas tries to be happy as he is given the dead lizard, before discretely throwing it away when Virgil’s not looking.

In the end i hc that Virgil will be that cat who brings flowers or leaves after realising Thomas doesn’t want dead animals at his porch.  
Roman on the other hand will never stop XD

 

_Omg, just thomas gushing at talyn like "look what my baby brought in! He's learning! He knows i don't want dead animals!" and talyn being just as impressed. Imagine verge gifting them the prettiest flower yet!_

Have you seen that post with the big fluffy cat who brings one big flower every day to their owner? that’s Virgil all grown up XD

and yes Thomas and Talyn gushing about the cats XD

 

 


	3. a CAT-astrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets attact by a bigger cat and Roman saves him from harm and there reliship gets better because Virgil needs to see the vet and Roman's worse about the hurt kitten

It was one warm day and Thomas had left the door to the backyard open, Roman was outside keeping watch of his kingdom. Logan's wing had healed and the raven was outside with Virgil playing around in the grass, the kitten chased flies and butterflies giving away small chirps from time to time, Patton lied snoozing in the sun on the porch. Clearly content with life.

Thomas sent a look to the terrarium to see how Deceit was enjoying the warmth from the sun that fell into his living space, making the yellow scales of the Yellow rat snake to glimmer, even if the dark stripes were darker than on a fullgrown snake.

 

A angered caw suddenly came from outside followed by a cry of pain Thomas never wanted to hear, he rushed to the door to see how Logan was figthing a brown fullgrown cat, Virgil was running in the other direction, halting and tumbling, running thowards the bushes. 

  "Virgil! come here kitty." Thomas called the kitten halted and looked at him, giving away a loud mew and started to run thowards him instead.

Logan gave away a panicked craw when the brown cat got past him and rushed towards Virgil who gave away a panicked mew and ran as fast as he could. Thomas hurried over to catch the kitten before the brown cat Thomas never seen before caught him.

Just before the brown cat threw itself at Virgil, came a white lightning out from the bushes and Roman threw himself at the brown cat hissing and spitting. Thomas gently picked up Virgil from the ground, to investigate the wounds, Logan landed on his shoulder giving away a worried chatter. Thomas turning his attention back to Roman and the brown cat, to see how fur was sent flying.

  "Patton!" Thomas said causing the Goldendoodle to sit up, tail thumping loudly agaisnt the porch. "Split them up!" Thomas pointed at the figthing cats who were on ecual terms in strenght. Patton barked and ran thowards the two cats, the brown cat hissed and fled when the big fluffy dog came up behind Roman, Roman hissed back before sigigng down and licking his paw only to mewl loudly wehn Patton licked him on the back of the head.

Roman trudded over to Thomas the human sighed when he saw the damage.

  "I guess i'll need to go to the vet again..." he sighed, Logan to nodded in agreement.

 

 

At the station the receptionist only had to take one look at Thomas and see the raven on his shoulder and the cat carrier to know who to expect.

  "Oh so little Virgil is here again?"

  "Yeah... and someone who hasn't been here before... also Logan only here as moralsupport to Virgil." the bird puffed up and cawed a bit. A white paw shot out from the door in the carrier and swatted at a dog who got to close two hisses came from the carriage one from Roman and one from Virgil.

 

Thomas looked at the two cats, Logan sat on the table preening Virgil who sat next to him calmed by the Raven's and Thomas's presence, Roman sniffed the air before looking at Thomas with ears stroked back.

  "Oh no!" was all Thomas had to say before Roman bolted of the table and hid in the sink. "...Roman..." the cat hissed in return, showing clearly his dislike of the place. The door opened and the doctor entered.

  "So let's start with Virgil, he seems to be the calmest one here." the doctor said with a smile, as he gently got a look on the kitten's wounds the brown cat inflicted. "They're not as deep as they could have been, no stitches needed, some medicine and no wild endeavours outside and he will be back to normal in no time."

  "That's good." Thomas exhaled in relief, the doctor put Virgil back down and the kitted walked back to Logan's side. the doctor then turned to Roman the cat growled and tried to become one with the sink.

  "I don't think i've met you before."

  "He's Roman and he kinda just wandered in and claimed my house as his..." the doctor laughed before he scoped up Roman from the sink, earning hisses and growl and Roman even yowled to state his displeasure.

  "You are one talkative cat." the Doctor laughed

  "He's a bit dramatic..."

Roman was placed on the table and Thomas saw how both Virgil and Logan semed to make noises similar to laughter, Roman hissed at them as the doctor checked up on him.

 

In the end Roman was given a cone and had gotten a few stitches on the deeps wounds and bandages and the Ragdoll cat was NOT happy.

he was growling the whole way home and tried several times to get the cone of. Virgil was laughing but Patton was sniffing both of them, since they didn't smell the same anymore.

  " _My coat! my beautiful coat! it's ruined! i've been ruined! and i got the cone of shame!_ " Roman yowled on his spot on the sofa. Virgil burst out laughing again falling to his side on the floor, Logan chuckled as well.

  "Roman, please." Thomas sighed trying to concentrate on the vlog he was currently editing.

  " _I don't see what the problem is._ " Patton said said booping Roman's nose with his own, earning a hiss and a clawless swat to the face. " _It's a perfect lamp costume._ " he said tail swaying and a happy look on his face

  " _I AM NOT A SHINY STICK!_ " Roman snarled.

  " _You look a lot like one._ " Virgil snickered.

Roman punched on him, Virgil scrambled away still laughing.

  "CAN YOU TWO STOP!" Thomas cried as Roman ran over his arms and the computer in his lap as he chased the kitten who dove in under the TV the cone stopping Roman from following, he swatted as far in as he could.

  " _Come out here and fight you little rascal!_ " Roman growled.

Thomas groaned loudly from the sofa.

  "What is my LIFE!?" he cried out.

  "Infinitesimal" Logan cawed from his spot on the curtain rod. Thomas only groaned again.

 

Later Thomas found Roman grooming Virgil who was clearly not happy about it from the way he constantly tried to get away from the full grown cat, only for Roman to bite his scruff and pull him back in.


	4. I'm stuck... HELP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay alright but what about baby virgil getting stuck in places? Bc i think he's the kinda kitten to explore and hide a lot and i know, from experience (my sister's kitteb was that stupid) that kittens sometimes have trouble judging wether or not they'll be able to get out of somewhere

A loud yowl shook the house causing Thomas to open his eyes and glare at the roof of his bedroom.  
Roman lied on top of his stomach stretched out and clearly content with life.

Okay, cause of yowl, object one negative. Roman looked to content to be the one yowling, that left one one left.

Thomas groaned loudly as he threw the blanket of making Roman give away a muffled cry of complaint, Thomas left his bedroom and opened the door to find Logan sitting on the floor looking up at him, frozen in the pose of being about to knock.

 

  “Okay, where did he get stuck this time?” Thomas asked and the Raven took flight and flew downstairs, Thomas followed and saw how Logan landed on top of the terrarium and hopped to the back of it and looked down, a pathetic mew of frustration came from behind the glass box of the snake.

 

Deceit did not look happy with the sudden attention there he lied in his water bowl glaring at the wall that Virgil had decided to get stuck between.

Thomas moved over and looked down at the gap between the wall and the terrarium, Virgil looked back the best he could from his position of only having his front paws against the floor, the rest of his body was stuck, leaving his behind hanging in the air.

  “Why?” Thomas asked in a tired voice, the kitten mewed back and struggled to get free only to give away the yowl again. “Calm down.” Thomas said as he grabbed the terrarium and slowly started to scoot it, making Deceit jerk up from the water and look around before giving away a low hiss. Thomas cast a look at the snake. “I know you’re world is moving, but you have a neighbour stuck between your home and the wall.” Thomas said the snake only stuck out it’s tunge. “Why am i even talking to you? it’s not like you can understand what i’m saying.”

 

the sound of small claws scrambling against the floor then reached their ears and Virgil backed out from the space shaking his head and then his whole body like Patton did after having gotten wet or dirty.

the dog trotted over and sniffed at the open space before giving Virgil one big lick causing the kitten to fall to the side.

  “Can you kitten proof a house?” Thomas asked earning a sound similar to a laugh from Logan.

Virgil started a play fight with Patton who mostly just put his whole face against the kittens stomach or licking him as Thomas pushed Deceit’s home back in place and closer to the wall this time to make it impossible for Virgil to even get inside anymore than a paw.

 

Thomas only groaned again when the loud mew that demanded food came from the kitchen.

  “Yes! i’m on my way Roman.” Thomas sighed as he moved into the Kitchen quickly having the white cat running around between his legs mewing and purring. “You are one picky little prince.” Thomas sighed as he put the food bowl down and Roman started to eat. the sounds of more animals coming towards the Kitchen made Thomas fix the food bowl of both Virgil and Patton and then fix Logan’s feeding station as well, he opened the freezer and grabbed Deceit’s food and did quick work in placing the food in the terrarium for the snake to find when he got hungry.

With the animals fed there was only one left in the house who hadn’t gotten anything to eat yet so Thomas quickly whipped up some food for himself and watched how Roman tried to stop Virgil from diving into his food bowl, although it was all for naught.


	5. Sleep 1- Roman 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I'm busy for ONE weekend, and you manage to cook up ANOTHER awesome au. Soooooo not fair. Could you maybe write a drabble on the first time possum!Remy comes by? You're awesome, btw. -π

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people are aware, i have never been around a possum we don’t have them in Sweden sooo…. a very ooc possum coming right up XD  
> Based on this very  **[post](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.boredpanda.com%2Fpossum-steal-cat-food%2F&t=ODU0MTY1ZDYxYjljNTRjMmQzM2IzNDY0NmQ0ZGZjNTVlOGYzMjY2OSxMT3JHbktEcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ8JREmANhRjAgH3Qi_4YOA&p=https%3A%2F%2F5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172529713091%2Foh-my-gosh-im-busy-for-one-weekend-and-you&m=1)** because it is GOLD!

Thomas yawned as he heard the loud demanding mewing of Roman from the living room, Thomas yawned again as he walked downstairs

  “Calm down, would you, i’m coming i’m coming.” he said and walked over and opened the door to the backyard, and the bowl of food outside for Roman.

 

six eyes met.

 

A possum looked back from Romans dinner bowl. A Possum Thomas had seen now and again, it mostly showed up late at nights to dig thru his trash. Thomas had started calling it Sleep since it made him unable to.

 

Roman’s fur bristled before he walked over

  “ _Excuse me?! that’s actually MY dinner._ ” Roman said as he walked over.

The possum just looked at roman and gave away a huff before starting to eat again. Roman turned to Thomas with a mewl.

  “ _Uh! a little help please?!_ ” Roman mewled as Thomas tried to keep his laughter down as he filmed the whole thing. “ _You see there’s been a mistake! you accidentally gave MY dinner to this IMPOSTER!_ ” Roman mewed as he walked back to the door and glared up at the phone and Thomas

“ _You serious? You’re just gonna stand there and FILM this treason?! I’m STARVING… You know what, that’s fine_ ” the possum continued to eat a Roman turned back to it and moved over ready to ‘share’ he shivered at the word

“ _I can share… oh my favourite. CAT food!_ ” Roman said as he started to reach his head towards the blow-

  “ _NO GURL! MINE!_ ” the possum hissed causing Roman to scramble back, hackles raised

“ _Ok ok ok sorry, enjoy…_ ”

 

Thomas wheezed behind the camera and was unable to hold back the laughter when Roman turned to him with the most begging look ever.

  “ _HUMAN! HELP MEEEEEE!_ ” he yowled.

 

Patton poked out from Thomas side and barked, making the possum scatter away with a startled hiss. Roman gave away a pleased noise and rubbed himself against Patton as he purred before eating his food.

Thomas ended the video and stroked away some tears from his eyes.

  “Oh man… people’s gonna love this…”


	6. Scavenger Hunt

  “ _HEY! GURLS!_ ” Remy called as he crawled under the wooden fence that went around Thomas’s backyard.

  “ _NOOO!_ ” Roman yowled and curled protectively around his food bowl, fur standing on end.

  “ _Hey Remy!_ ” Patton barked tail thumping against the porch.

  “Salutations.” Logan cawed

  “ _REMY!_ ” Virgil cried out and scrambled from his spot next to Logan to run forward and throw himself at the possum who laughed as the kitten crawled up and clung to his back.

  “ _Hey! I haven’t seen you around in a while, I thought life caught you._ ” Remy said as he trotted closer before flopping to the side making the kitten squeak before getting back to his feet and flopping down on Remy’s side.

  “ _No no, Human found us and me and Logan stayed._ ”

  “ _Human huh?_ ”

  “ _My human’s kind, and not scary._ ”

Logan flew over and landed next to the two four-legged animals.

  “ _I haven’t seen you around in a while magpie._ ” Remy said looked up at Logan who huffed

  “ _I am a raven. not a magpie._ ” Logan chattered back in annoyance.

  “ _Play with me!_ ” Virgil growled as he bit Remy’s ear and shook his head. Remy gave away a playful wounded noise and rolled to the side before grabbing Virgil and a play fight started between them.

 

  “What are you all doing?” Thomas asked as he appeared in the doorway to the open backdoor eyes landing on Roman then Patton and last Remy and Virgil who were currently chasing each other as Logan watched and hopped after them from time to time.

Virgil ran up to Thomas and mewed happily and Remy moved over as well, a bit vary of Patton. Roman hissed from his spot at his food bowl. “Oh no… please no.” Thomas whined as he realised what was happening.

  “Old Friend.” Logan croaked as he landed on Thomas shoulder.

 

Thomas looked down at the possum who semed to smirk back. Thomas brought up his phone and rang Joan.

  “Joan… that joke about my home turning into a zoo… it’s more likely than you think… I just got a possum…” the sounds of Joans laughter filled the phone as Thomas cried internally. “This isn’t funny!” he whined only causing Joan to laugh louder.


	7. Lost? Us? No no. We went on an adventure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy has Virgil accompany him on a nightly adventure... things don’t go as they expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest thing i’ve written for this AU... whelp.

Logan blinked his eyes open as he came back to awareness to a very silent house.

Deceit was the only one making noise but that was mostly the tassel and prassel as he moved around in the leaves and straw. Snoring came from Thomas’s bedroom.

Logan looked around, no sound of small feet running around, nor the patter of bigger feet outside, stating Remy’s presence, but he wasn’t worried about that, the Possum came and left as he pleased.  
Logan swooped down from the curtain rod and landed on the table.

  “ _Virgil?_ ” he called, silence met him. “ _Virgil?!_ ” he cawed again, still no reply expect for an annoyed hiss from Deceit.

Logan looked around in the apartment. Something wasn’t right. he flew upstairs and into Thomas’s bedroom and landed on the handle of the door.

No black ball of fur was curled up against Patton’s side, who breathed deeply in the gentle light of dawn that fell in through the binds.

Virgil was nowhere to be found, and the kitten was very determined to tell if he got stuck by shouting quite loudly for help.

 

Logan flew out of the bedroom again and first now noticed that one of the windows were open, wide enough for Virgil to get out.

Oh...

_OH! SHI-_

  “ALARM!” Logan screeched as he shot towards the bedroom once again “ALARM!” he cried as he hit the button turning on the lights with his beak.

 

Thomas jolted awake and Roman scrambled off the bed to run straight into the door to the walk in closest, Patton jerked awake with a startled bark.

  “WHAT?!” Thomas called staring at the raven who flew in a wild circle over the bed.

  “GONE! GONE! GONE!” Logan croaked loudly.

  “Logan! calm down!” Thomas called as he tried to get a hold of the raven. The raven landed on Thomas outstretched hand.

  “LOST!” he screeched.

 “Who is lost, Logan?” Thomas asked as he rubbed at his eye sleepily, it was still to early for this.

  “VIRGIL! LOST!” Logan barked before he screeched and flapped his wings wildly, ending up hanging upside down from Thomas hand.

  “What?” Thomas mumbled, then he registered the words “W H A T ? !” he shouted, dropping Logan who flopped onto the bed before getting back in the air and both rushed downstairs followed by a confused Patton and a grumpy Roman.

 

  “Virgil?!” Thomas called but just as Logan he received no reply.

Logan flew over to the window and tapped it with his beak before squawking. Thomas stilled as he stared at the window before throwing the door to the backyard open and looking around. “Virgil?!” he called “Remy!”

The early morning only replied with the songs of birds.

Logan flew outside and croaked loudly he only got a few replies from other birds before he flew back inside and landed on the table and shook his head. Thomas sighed

  “Anything?” the raven only shook his head, Thomas gave away a deep tired exhaled pulling his hand trough his hair as he sent a look at the clock and grimaced at the time it showed: it was half six in the morning.

Thomas picked up his phone and called Joan a apology at the forefront of his mouth.

  “ **You better have a really good reason for calling me at this hour, Thomas...** ” Joan groaned, having clearly been awoken by the phone.

  “I am terrible sorry Joan, but... Remy took Virgil on a run  _again_...”

  “ **That’s like the fourth time this month... you need to gps chip them both in some way...** ”

  “I  _know_..., i’ve been meaning to get Virgil and Roman a collar with a tracking chip on it. I can’t exactly give a possum a collar Joan...”

  “ **Have you tried?** ”

  “I am not gonna put a collar on Remy, Joan. Besides, he’s more wild than any of the others...” Thomas sighed “I just need your help in finding them...”

  “ **I’ll be there in 10.** ” Joan said before they hung up.

 

*

 

  “ _So_ w _here are we going?_ ” Virgil asked as he climbed out from the open window  before jumping and landing next to the possum who grinned.

  “ _I found like the best place ever, follow me._ ” Remy said as he trotted up to the road looking at both sides before running over, the kitten close behind.

  “ _What kind of place is it?_ ” Virgil asked as he jumped on top of Remy’s back.

  “ _It’s the fish queens place._ ” Remy said sending a look back at Virgil as they started to move towards the Starbucks that was closest to Thomas home.

 

Remy slowed down at the bushes that was before the walkway and the highway, on the other side of the trafficked road stood the Staudrucks Remy had talked about.

  “ _All we need to do is like cross the road and we’ll be there._ ”

  “ _But there are so many cars... i don’t like it._ ” Virgil whined as he slid off Remy’s back.

  “ _No worries my gurl, i know how to make the cars stop._ ”

Remy began to move over to a pedestrian crossing. the few people that were awake this late gave the possum and Kitten wide eyes stares. Remy stopped at the crossing and turned to Virgil and grinned before he looked up at the button that would make the traffic lights turn red.

  “ _What are you doing?_ ” Virgil mewed as he watched as Remy got up on his hind legs and placed his hands on the pole looking up at the button with determination.

  “ _I’m gonna climb._ ” Remy said before he backed away from the pole and then rushed forward and scrambled up the metal the best he could, he almost reached the button before gravity grabbed him pulling him back down.

Remy huffed as he came to a halt at the base of the pole. Virgil tilted his head and sat down, realising this would take a while as Remy got back to his feet and tried again.

A growl left him when he failed the third time.

  “ _Why is this suddenly so hard?!_ ” he grumbled kicking the pole.

A shadow suddenly fell over them and Virgil hissed and scrambled back to hide behind Remy as a young human came up to them. Remy looked from Virgil to the human and gave away a slight hiss in warning. the Human only smiled at them and pressed the button before walking away. Remy blinked and tilted his head before giving away a laugh.

The lights turned red for the cars and Remy and Virgil hurried over the road along with the few human who was crossing it as well before they entered the alley next to the Starbucks and Remy quickly brought them to the trashcan where the trash and waste was thrown. Remy quickly scrambled up and made it fall over with a manic laugh of success before he began to search trough the trash after food and that godly drink.

Virgil was quick you join him and he found a pastry to munch on. Remy gave away a happy sound as he dragged a cup with still some iced coffee left in it and quickly removed the lid to get inside to the amazing drink.

But their happiness was short-lived as a group of strays became interested in the tipped trashcan. Virgil was the first one who noticed them and he hissed as his fur stood on end to make him seem bigger. it was enough to get Remy’s attention and the possum looked up licking the last of the coffee of his snout before he caught sight of the strays that was stalking closer.

Remy looked to the strays and then Virgil who was growling, but he could see the fear in the kittens eyes. Logan would have his eyes, if he let anything happen to the kitten. Remy quickly bit Virgil’s scruff and threw him onto his back and escaped from the place, running away with the energy from the coffee. Virgil clung on for dear life.

 

Remy slowed as they reached a small park, panting for breath as he sat down on the grass. Virgil climbed of him and shook himself before looking around with wide worried eyes.

  “ _Uh... Remy... where are we?_ ” Remy looked up and stilled he did not recognise the suburb that they stopped at. 

  “ _I have like **no**  idea._” Remy said before he fell over and started to laugh. Virgil growled at him and threw himself at the possum.

  “ _WE’RE LOST YOU FOOL! HOW WILL WE GET BACK TO THOMAS NOW?!_ ”

  “ _I’m sure Logan has like several bird friends all over town, I’m sure they will find us in no time._ ” Virgil slumped and slid off Remy lying on the ground.

  “ _What if they never find us? what if we die out here?_ ” Virgil mumbled. Remy got back to his feet before giving the kitten a puff

  “ _No time for what if,s kid, let’s move and see if we find a place we recognise._ ” Remy said and started to walk along the small road. Virgil looked at him go before he grunted and followed the possum.

 

*

 

Joan looked at Logan who was currently chattering with some crows.

  “Are you sure this is a good idea?” they asked with a whisper giving Thomas a look “How do we even know Logan is asking them about it, for all we know they could just be talking shit.”

  “Logan is fiercely protective of Virgil... I doubt he would do anything else than ask other birds for help, after all, they are the eyes in the sky and can search wider arias in shorter time than we can.”

  “You so need to get a better hobby, dude, Zookeeper is so not you.” Joan says only causing Thomas to laugh.

Logan flew back over to them where they stood at the car. Patton, Roman and Deceit still back at home.

  “Will they help?” Thomas asked Logan nodded giving away a caw.

 

*

 

The next three days were the most stressful for everyone involved.

Thomas, Joan and Logan had looked everywhere but Remy and Virgil were not to be found. They looked at every previous place where Remy and Virgil had been at previous night runs. the closest Starbucks, the closest pizza place, but nothing.

  “This is hopeless, we will never find them! What if something happened to them?!” Thomas said as they were back at his home again “What if they got run over by a car?!”

  “I’m sure they’re okay, Thomas.” Joan said sitting down next to him on the couch “And i’m sure that if they would have been run over by a car or something then the rumour would have made it’s way to us by now at least.” Thomas gave away a sad noise and slumped in the couch, Patton was quick to pad over and lay his head on Thomas’s lap and Roman moved over and started purring.

 

On Remy and Virgil’s end of town things were more hectic. They had been chased by dogs, cats, and children. the trashcans didn’t give much food and Virgil was to stressed out to try and look cute for humans to feed him. And to make matters worse it had started raining making the ground muddy and Virgil wanted nothing more than to find his way back to Thomas, Remy looked done with everything as well.

  “ _I’m DONE!_ ” Virgil yowled sitting down under a tree to and avoid the worst of the rain “ _I DON’T WANT THIS ANYMORE! I WANT HOME!_ ” he cried. Remy tried to calm the kitten but nothing would stop Virgil’s frustration, anxiety and stress. he flopped down to the side on the wet ground huffing tiredly. “ _I WANT LOGAN! I WANT THOMAS!_ ”

the chatter of a magpie then reached their ears and both Virgil and Remy looked up at the tree to see how three magpies were looking down at them with interest. one hopped on the branch it stood on

  “ _You’re the Raven’s featherless chick?_ ” one of them asked and flew down to land before Virgil, causing the other two to laugh. Virgil gave away a hiss moving closer to Remy who sat back up.

  “ _So what if I am?_ ” Virgil growled, he did NOT like magpies.

  “ _Well! he’s been frantically searching for you two along with two humans for the past three days._ ” one of the other magpies said tilting it’s head.

  “ _What? really?_ ” Remy asked with rearmed energy.

  “ _Don’t trust them! They’re magpies._ ” Virgil hissed.

  “ _How **rude**._ ” the third magpie huffed “ _Two of our sisters flied of to get them._ ” the last magpie scoffed

 

*

 

A bark suddenly shook the air and both Virgil and Remy looked up to see a golden blur run towards them. The three magpies had left a while earlier.

  “ _GUYS!_ ” Patton barked and quickly began to buff and lick both Remy and Virgil in a greeting, tail wagging wildly causing his whole body to vibrate.

  “ _Patton!_ ” Virgil mewed happily rubbing his whole body against the Goldendoodle the best he could before Patton accidentally puffed him off his feet again. a loud caw reached Virgil’s ears moments before Logan swooped down from the air chattering at Virgil happily before he turned to Remy and started to lecture the possum about the whole ordeal, Remy stroked his ears back and fell backwards to play dead, but it didn’t vanquish Logan’s wrath as the raven continued to scold him.

  “Virgil!” Thomas cried as he caught up to them and sank to his knees in the mud uncaring about his pants that got ruined. he held out his hands and Virgil quickly scrambled forward throwing himself at his human. Thomas picked Virgil up and held him close getting back to his feet. “You had me really worried, Virgil, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Thomas said in relief getting a better look at the kitten who rubbed his head against Thomas hands and neck. “You need to have a bath, you’re covered in mud.” Thomas said with a slight laughter before he looked over to Remy and Logan. “Logan. calm down.” Logan cawed angrily back at him before returning his attention to Remy “I know you’re mad, but they’re both okay.”

The raven huffed fluffing up his feathers before stomping away from Remy who blinked his eyes open and rolled back to his feet.

Joan sighed in relief when he caught sight of Thomas returning with both Remy and Virgil in his arms, but he started to laugh when he saw how Logan was pecking Remy on the head.

 

*

 

Once back home Thomas said bye to Joan who drove back home.

Thomas then grabbed the water hose and started the water looking at Remy before he started to wash away the dirt, the possum was not happy about it growling and whining. but once he was clean he shook his body making the fur stand on end before sitting down at Roman’s food bowl that stood on the porch, he looked down at the empty bowl with sad eyes before looking to Thomas who still held Virgil.

  “In a moment, Remy, I need to clean Virgil first.” Thomas said and walked inside putting Virgil down in the bathtub the kitten shook himself sending dirty water and mud flying. Thomas started the water and started to rinse the mud out from the kitten’s fur, Virgil started to purr at the warmth and when he was clean Thomas quickly bundled him up in a towel and then went back downstairs to fix food for one hungry possum and cat. Remy ate the food quickly before he crawled in under the porch and fell asleep. Thomas placed Virgil on the counter before handing him his bowl of food, the Kitten ate happily. Roman jumped up on the counter sniffing the air before sniffing Virgil who hissed at him and tried to protect his food. Roman only licked him across the head before he jumped of the counter and curled up on the couch next to Patton who was watching Thomas with a happy face. Virgil gave away a mew when he finished and crawled out from the towel before he jumped down and ran over to Logan, who sat next to Patton, who quickly started to groom him despite the kitten being newly washed. Thomas watched them with a smile before he sat down on Patton’s other side and started the TV. quickly having a white cat in his lap.

The next day Thomas bought Roman and Virgil collars with tracking chips on them and a name tag. Roman spend the next 10 minutes to serenade himself in the mirror while Virgil tried to play with the tag only ending up rolling around on the floor.


	8. the kitten and the sneeek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you take prompts? Could you do one where Virgil somehow ends of in Deciet's teranium. You can take it from there. ; )

A fly had made it’s way into Thomas house and Virgil was on a hunt chasing after the insect, trying to catch it, but it always flew away.

Roman watched from the couch with a bored expression tail twitching now and again. Patton and Thomas was out on a walk and Logan was outside chattering with some bird friends.

Deceit snoozed on top of a warm spot in his terrarium, tunge slipping out into the air now and again.

the fly flew up over Roman making the white cat look at it before hissing when Virgil ran over him to try and get the fly.

  “ _HEY! I was lying here!_ ”

  “ _Move then._ ” Virgil mewed back as he jumped for the fly again, before he climbed up on the back of the couch.  the fly flew up over the terrarium. Virgil tramped his hind legs wiggling his behind as he zeroed in on the fly and then lunged.

He caught the fly but the moment he landed on the roof of the terrarium it folded inwards sending him plunging onto Deceit.

 

**_MREW!_ **

 

Deceit gave away a loud startled noise and hiss as he tried to scramble away only to end up tangled with Virgil before they managed to untangled each other.

Virgil hissed and pressed himself flat against the nearest corner of the terrarium while Deceit shook his head to clear himself of the fright.

  “ _Ssssserriously? what is your deal?!_ ” he hissed in annoyance sending Virgil a pointed look.

  “ _Do I look like i **want**  to be here?!_” Virgil hissed back looking around for the easiest way out, but the lid had fallen back in place.

Roman scrambled to the terrarium, trying to get the lid off

  “ _Don’t you dare touch the little nightmare you snake face!_ ” Roman hissed as he clawed at the plastic and glass. Deceit just gave the white Ragdoll cat an annoyed look 

Logan heard the commotion and returned inside only to squawk and quickly flew over to try and help Roman with the lid.

 

  “Guys i’m back!” Thomas called and Patton padded inside only to bark at the sight. Roman yowled loudly for Thomas’s attention while Logan cawed at him. “What’s with all the commotion?” Thomas asked only to stop dead in his track to stare at the terrarium and Virgil and Deceit who seemed to have a glaring match. “Oh my goodness!  _Virgil!_ ” Thomas quickly hurried over, Roman and Logan were quick to give him space as he quickly undid the lid and picked up the stiff kitten.

Deceit seemed to relax slightly when Thomas put the lid back on, securing it.

  “How did you get in there?” Thomas asked holding the still scared kitten close. Virgil mewed loudly as he told the story while Thomas sat down on the couch. Roman walked over and grabbed Virgil’s scruff before pulling him close and grooming him. the kitten still mewing.

Thomas sent a look towards Deceit to see how the snake lied it’s head down and seemed to sigh heavily in relief. Both animals startled by the whole ordeal.


	9. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florida gets really bad storms and because of how patten frond Virgil and logen Virgil has a fear of storms

The storm was expected and Thomas had already told Patton it was coming and had made himself ready for a night sleeping next to the Goldendoodle.

What Thomas hadn’t expected was at the first clap of lightning Virgil would scramble away from Logan’s side and run straight into a wall, stumbling backwards before he scrambled in under the couch. Roman sitting up in confusion while Logan was ruffled in surprise and clearly not all that happy about the storm either. Patton whined and pressed close to Thomas not liking the thunders loud noises.

Lightning flashed outside as the storm picked up and thunder roared again making both the dog and kitten whine. Thomas quickly sank to his knees before the sofa, ignoring Roman who was patting at his head, playing with his hair. Virgil was pressed into the corner of the wall trying to become as small as possible, pawing at his ears and was just as skittish as when Patton brought him and Logan here, so long ago.

  “Hey, Virgil, come here kitty kitty.” Thomas called Virgil gave away a pathetic noise as rain began to clatter against the roof. “Come here, buddy.” Thomas cooed. Patton showed his head in under the couch as well giving away a huff only to sneeze when the dust got in his nose.

  “ _Kiddo?_ ” Patton asked when he stopped sneezing.

  “ _LOUD!_ ” Virgil mewled as it thundered again, the lights flickered this time.

  “ _I know, Kiddo. I don’t like storms either, but we’re safe if we stay close to Thomas. He’ll keep us safe._ ” Patton barked, tail giving away a thump against the floor.

Virgil looked up at them, Thomas gave him a smile while Patton barked again. Virgil started to stand up, another clap of thunder shook the air and he scrambled forward and ran into Thomas’s shoulder, small claws digging into the flesh causing Thomas to hiss in pain but he quickly held Virgil close as he got back out from under the couch.

the lights flickers again as the storms growl louder and Thomas sends a worried look at the terrarium hoping the electricity doesn’t blow out, because a cold Deceit is not a happy Deceit.

he turns of the lights and calls it a night moving into the bedroom, followed by both Roman and Logan.

In the end Thomas ends up surrounded by all animals he have, expect Deceit and Remy. Virgil had calmed down a lot still clinging to Thomas.

The storm passed during the night and when it did everyone on the bed was asleep.


	10. The very, not so pawesome day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman injures his paw and while he can still walk on it, he occasionally falls over. Very embarrassing for him, hilarious for the others. Maybe he could say something sassy to the others, walk out the back door, trip over a step and tumble into the garden, then as the others are crying laughing, it starts to rain…
> 
> (This story is so funny btw, I love how deceit is just 500% done with everyone)

Roman still had no idea what business that rose thron had on Thomas’s porch, but on it he had stepped and now he was in PAIN and his pride was damaged.

Thomas had managed to pick the thorn out of his paw but that didn’t mean it left him free from the pain.

Roman glowered there he lied on the cough glaring at Virgil who was playing with a pingpong ball Thomas had thrown at him before the human had started to make dinner in order to keep the kitten out from the kitchen and away from the food.

  “ _Could you stop?_ ” Roman asked as Virgil rolled into the table pawing at the ball that rolled free rolling away. the black kitten looked up at him before returning his attention to the pingpong ball “ _All this noise is depriving me of my beauty sleep._ ” Roman mewed unhappily.

  “ _Sucks to be you._ ” Virgil snickered as he punched on the ball sending it skittering over the floor. Virgil hot on it’s heels.

* * *

 

  “ _Why you insolent little!_ ” Roman snarled getting to his feet “ _I am the PRINCE!_ ” Roman shouted before he lunged at Virgil. but the moment he hit the floor his wounded paw slipped out from under him causing him to face plant and skid along the floor for a while before he came to a halt, to the sound of Virgil’s laughter. Roman sat back up and glared at Virgil, who was on his back laughing loudly. The white Ragdoll growled and stalked over, before he slapped Virgil who squeaked loudly falling to the side before he growled and threw himself at Roman biting and scratching, Roman fought back. Virgil snarled kicking Roman in the face.

  “Hey! Hey!” Thomas called from the kitchen as the fight grew a bit more intense. He put the knife he had chopped the vegetables with down and hurried over.

  “Knock it of you two.” he said trying to get the apart, Roman growled swatting at Virgil who hissed back. “Don’t make me throw you out Roman.” Thomas warned as he full grown cat tried to attack Virgil again. Roman sent Thomas a betrayed look and snarled. Virgil hissed trying to get free from Thomas hand to attack the cat when Thomas attention was on Roman. “Virgil. Don’t make me have Logan put you in a Time Out.”

The raven looked up from where he had been sitting preening his feathers, giving away a questioned chirp. Causing Virgil to freeze against Thomas’s hand. But one more swat from Roman and Virgil forgot about the threat.

 

Thomas groaned heavily before he grabbed a hold of roman and lifted the cat into the air.

  “Logan! Put Virgil in Time out.” he told the raven who swooped down from the curtain rod towards Virgil who tried to scramble away but fell over when Logan landed on top of him.

  “ _Get OF ME LOGAN!_ ” Virgil huffed and tried to wriggle free from the raven, but Logan did not move he made himself comfortable on top of the kitten and started to preen himself again. “ _I hate Time Out._ ”

Thomas opened the door to the backyard open and threw Roman out.

Remy gave away a startled squawk as he scrambled out of the cat’s landing spot. Roman spun around the moment he landed and rushed towards the door, but Thomas was faster making Roman run right into it, he yowled and pawed desperately at the glass.

  “ _I’m INNOCENT! LET ME IN! HUMAN! PLEASE!_ ” he yowled “ _You see we were just having a good ol’ play fight!_ ”

Thomas just gave the cat a tired look.

  “I warned you, Roman. I’ll let you back in by dinner, in the mean time befriend Remy a bit.” Thomas turned around and walked back into the kitchen throwing a piece of sausage to Logan who caught it happily, only making Virgil and Patton whine, Thomas threw another piece of sausage to Patton who happily ate, Virgil whimpered there he lied on the floor, raven still on top of him. “Sorry Virge, but only good animals get a treat.” Thomas said before he started some music and grabbed the knife starting chopping vegetables again.

  “ _Fight with the little one i see._ ” Remy said with a smirk, as he flopped to the side next to the food bowl taking one piece of the now more possum friendly food and eating it. Roman sent him a glare and hissed.

  “ _Don’t you have anything better to do than to pester me with your presence?_ ”

  “ _I mean, i like could show my newest friend around the neighbourhood but he’s a scardy cat and won’t leave the grove._ ”

  “ _YES! go and show your new friend around._ ” Roman said only his hope was squashed as Remy stretched and lied down on the porch only grinning at him.

  “ _But gurl, watching you moan and whine for your human is so much fun~_ ” Roman hissed and lunged at Remy who laughed and avoided the cat’s attacks.

 

Rain.  
Rain crashed down around outside, Remy had left a while ago laughing at Roman’s misfortune, how dared he. Roman was drenched to the very bone, all his magnificent fluff now clung to him in a ugly mess! Roman sat at the door glaring inside as the rain kept on pouring.

The rain kept pouring and no one looked outside.

This could not stand. 

Roman yowled loudly clawing at the glass. he managed to get his claws to screech against the glass wich, made his fur stand on end but it also got the others attention and Patton the ever loving fluffy cloud barked. Roman sat back down glaring at Thomas as Patton’s bark caught the humans attention.

  “Oh shit!” Thomas cursed as he scrambled over and opened the door Roman growled at him as he stood up before he started hissing and huffing making it very clear for the human that Roman was NOT happy with this. “I am so sorry, i didn’t know it was gonna rain.” Roman turned his face away as he stalked away. “No no stop! you’re getting water all over the floor.” Thomas groaned.

When Roman returned he was holding a hairdryer and a brush between his teeth and dumped them at Thomas feet before looking up at him with a demanding look.

Thomas sighed as he plugged in the hairdryer before sitting down and started to dry Roman again.

  “I guess this is the punishment i deserve.” Thomas chuckled as he brushed the now dry fur back into order, as Roman purred away loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts are being worked on, but very slowly...


	11. The great spider threat of 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this AU is great and I love it and also kind of curious now about Patton and Thomas reacting to SPIDER and Roman having to save the day. Also curious on what would happen if Thomas had to leave for a few days. Like, would the pets have to board somewhere or would someone pet sit? Would there be collective panic because HUMAN GONE and, like, whoever is watching these nerds is like “I can handle th... WHY IS THE BIRD READING IS THE CAT WATCHING DISNEY MOVIES???”
> 
> IDK this AU is just amazing SO MANY POSSIBILITIES!!!

 

A scream of fear shook the house causing Patton to sit up and quickly hurry over only to yelp and jump into his humans arms. Thomas stood on the cough holding Patton close, both trembling in fear both their eyes trained on the spider on the floor. 

Virgil, Logan and Deceit all watched the spider with different levels of boredom.

  “ _Why do humans hate them?_ ” Virgil asked as he shoved his head closer to Logan who started to preen him.

  “ _Humans are weird._ ” was all the raven cooed back. Deceit just huffed and turned his back to the whole spectacle.

  “ROMAN!” Thomas cried, the white ragdoll stuck his head between the bars of the stairs and mewed in question. “KILL IT!” Roman’s eyes landed on the spider and he stilled, before pulling head head back from the bars and started to stalk towards the spider.

  “ _And he’sss creeping up on the unsssussspecting sssspider, will our resssssidential sssssstuck up prince catch the intruder or will he fail amusssssingly horribly._ ” Deceit narrated causing Virgil to snort. Roman sent Deceit and the other two a glare before he returned his attention to the spider he moved closer before he poked it making it scramble across the floor making both Thomas and Patton screech. Roman chased after and quickly scoped the spider up getting an early snack after having played with it for a bit.

  “ _No horrible tale wasssssss to be told... BOOOORING!_ ” Deceit hissed as he turned his back to the others as Virgil burst out laughing, Logan snickered as well while Roman rolled over to hiss at them.

  “ _How RUDE!_ ” he hissed, but his anger was quickly to be put out when Thomas pulled him close, drowning him in praise and scratches, turning Roman into a purring cloud of happy cat.


	12. a cat in a box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok so like maybe Thomas gets some stuff that his parents found in his old house or whatever something that he can like reminisce about and and stuff and it's in a couple boxes or whatever and then after a little while they realize they don't know where Virgil is so they start looking for home and end up finding him in one of the boxes because someone heard him sneezing
> 
> (Idk but like this fic is rapidly becoming my new favorite)

 

Thomas looked at the couple of old boxes his parents had left in the hall, after having found them on the attic. Thomas was currently looking thru one with some help from Patton who mostly lied at his side watching, Roman had found a red ball to play with while Logan was quite happy about a shiny stone child Thomas had found a long time ago. Virgil had sneaked around the boxes sniffing at them, body stiff and ready to bolt in a second if called for, but interest speaking over his fear.

  “Oh my goodness...” Thomas gasped picking up a doll from the box “Is this my old glow worm, look at how creepy it looks.” he said with a nostalgic tone before laughing holding it out for Patton who sniffed at it.

They kept looking and Thomas showed Patton a picture of Foster.

It wasn’t until later that Thomas noticed that it was very silent. he looked up to see how Roman had falle asleep in a spot of sun that shone in from the window. Logan was still playing with the stone, lying on his back on the table and moving it with his feet and beak.

  “Virgil?” Thomas called looking around, no reply. He looked to the window to find it closed so Virgil wasn’t outside. “Virgil?! where did you go kitty?” Thomas called getting to his feet and looked around. “did he walk upstairs?” Thomas asked to himself and began to move up the stairs to check his bedroom. Patton padded around the boxes sniffing the floor. 

a tiny sneeze made him perk up and lift his head into one of the boxes to find Virgil doing his take of a loaf in the box. Patton barked happily in greeting tail starting to sway. Thomas came back down and quickly looked into the box as well only to chuckle at Virgil who mewed back.

  “How did you even get in there?” he asked as he picked up the kitten who purred in his hold. “You and your knack for hiding in weird places.” Virgil gave away a small mew in reply before licking Thomas on the cheek, causing the human to laugh.


	13. tail from a sneek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one from Deciet's pov? Not sure what... up to you I suppose. ; )

 

Deceit watched them all move around during the day, the big two legged one was good, he brought food and now and again let him outside, not that Deceit thought it necessary, he was fine in his home, but the only good thing was that he could hide in some boots. small fluffy caves that was warm, absolutely perfect.

The smaller two legged one that flew was okay, unless he started to speak then it got on the snake’s nerves.

From the remaining 4 there was only one Deceit had a slight dislike for and that was the four legged white one, Deceit still held a grudge and would probably do for a very long time. the little one was fun, and was the one he got to speak with the most due to the kittens curiosity, but he was still calm enough to not get on Deceit’s nerves, then there were the possum.

Deceit’ had only met him a few times and most of those times it ended in Remy flopping to the side playing dead as Deceit just slithered past with a annoyed huff.

Then there were the big four legged one, he was nice, warm, and fun to be near unless the started barking or running then Deceit was NOT happy.

But despite all that, life would be way to boring without them and their antics. He lowed to watch Virgil play around with Roman, and but also the confusion on all of Thomas’s friends the first time they visited and realised just how big and “wild” his “zoo” was. 

and from the sounds of Remy, he might bring his scarred friend over to introduce them, and that might mean one more animal to the big family... ugh. that would mean even more noise. Deceit let himself slowly fall of the branch he had been lying on to land dramatically on the floor in the terrarium. 

  “ _I so do not like people and animals..._ ” he huffed. before he looked back out to see how Thomas had turned on the laser pointer and currently had both cats chasing after it, even Patton tried to join but he quickly got dizzy and lied down on the floor. Logan watched them with a expression that told how he could not see the fun in the play.

Deceit grumbled as he slithered closer to get a better look, only to snicker when Roman stumbled over his own feet and collapsed into Patton who licked him twice. Virgil was still chasing the red dot and mewed in confusion when Thomas turned of the laserpointer after Virgil slammed his paws over the dot.

   “ _Idiots all of them. but i wouldn’t have it any other way._ ”


	14. Bun bun bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude who is Remy's mysterious friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, last family member to be introduced.  
> (until another side or character is introduced by Thomas.)

 

The sun was shining down at the porch where Roman lied happily in the sunlight, Virgil and Logan was in the shadow of the trees, both absorbing the warmth way to good, Logan held his wings away from his body to keep cool. Thomas had put a big water bowl in the shade. Patton rested in the shadow as well panting to keep himself from getting overheated. Thomas had started the hose and sprayed him with water a bit earlier Patton had LOVED it, Virgil had been happy about the cool water as well, Roman had just hissed at the hose before stretching and rolling over in the sun.

  “ _GURLS!_ ” Remy suddenly called from the other side of the fence before he crawled under it and shook himself before trotting over towards the water bowl. “ _It’s like a bit hot today._ ” he said before starting to drink.

  “ _Hey Remy._ ” Patton and Virgil greeted.

  “ _What brings you here?_ ” Logan asked

  “ _Free good food, also I’m showing my friend around the neighbourhood, i finally got him to leave the glade._ ”

  “ _REMY!_ ” a voice screeched from the other side of the fence “ _Don’t leave me alone out here!_ ”

  “ _Just come over here, fluffy tail!_ ” a growl was heard from the other side and then something light brown started to dig and shuffle at the hole Remy had made a while back. 

Two big long ears perked up and twitched to the sides before a light brown Rex bunny came into the garden, looking around, sniffing the air worriedly before it started to jump forward, the bunny was about the same size as Roman if he sat down.

  “ _Rabbit?_ ” Logan asked in confusion watching the brown bunny move over to them and Remy.

  “ _That’s not a frog Logan._ ” Patton said and snickered. the raven slapped him with the wing.

Virgil slowly sneaked towards the bunny who had stopped to munch on some grass.

  “ _Are you a frog?_ ” he asked appearing at the bunny’s side, the Rex bunny gave away a startled squeak and scrambled back.

  “ _WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?!_ ” the bunny looked around before the brown eyes landed on Virgil “ _You are one blurry dot of blackness._ ” the bunny stated before slowly moving closer only to end up booking his nose with Virgil’s head. both jerked away from each other.

  “ _Bad eyesight?_ ” Logan asked, Patton shrugged.

  “ _It’s pretty bad._ ” Remy whispered “ _Reason as to why i wanted to bring him here. it’s safer than the glade._ ”

  “ _Thomas won’t be happy about another animal._ ” Logan grumbled.

  “ _But he wouldn’t leave it to fend for it’s self either, we all know this._ ” Patton said with a smile, patting Logan on the head with his paw.

 

Virgil flopped to the side stretching one paw playfully towards the big bunny.

  “ _Who are you?_ ”

  “ _I’m Dr. Emile Pecani. i help injured animals- or rather i did..._ ” the bunny lied down on his legs and sighed, ears lowering slightly. “...  _before Easter ended._ ”

  “ _What, why?_ ” Virgil sat up giving Emile a curious look.

  “ _I was a gift they didn’t want apparently. so they threw me out._ ” Emile said before giving away a smile “ _But i’m okay._ ” Virgil scowled, ears folding back.

  “ _Thomas could take care of you! he’s the human who lives here, he cares for all of us, even Remy._ ” Virgil said as he got to his feet before he ran of towards the door, he ran over Roman who jerked awake with a yelp and looked around in startled confusion before his eyes landed on the bunny, Roman tilted his head and moved over to know what was going on, but just as he left the porch Virgil yowled loudly.

  “What is it?” Thomas called from inside, Virgil yowled again and then steps was heard before Thomas appeared in the door holding a glass of water in his hand. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he hunched down before the kitten who mewed and did a small circle before running off past Roman and towards Emile.

Thomas followed Virgil with his eyes but did a double take when he caught sight of the bunny.

  “B- Bunny? how did a bunny get here” he asked sitting down on the porch. before trying to ge the bunny to come over. Virgil buffed the bunny in the bum making Emile move, the bunny slowly with unsure steps moved closer, before sniffing at Thomas’s outstretched hand. “Well look at you.” Thomas said and smiled. 

Logan flew over and landed next to Thomas giving him a expecting look. Thomas felt himself grow cold.

  “Oh no, don’t look at me like that.” a whine made him look up to see how Patton and Remy was both working on their puppy eyes, and Thomas felt several ounces of his resolve on not getting more animals crumble. he sent a look towards Roman and Virgil and a groan left them when he found both cats give him pleading looks.

  “I guess i have a bunny now.” Thomas stated before groaning and lying down on the porch, Patton barked happily running over to lick Thomas all over his face, making him laugh. “Patton calm down, buddy.” Thomas laughed as he sat up again scratching the dog behind the ear. “WE’re gonna need to take a trip to the zoo-shop again to get the necessary things to care for the bunny.”

  “He Emile.” Logan croaked.

  “Emile huh?” Thomas said and smiled before he slowly started to pet the bunny before scratching him between the ears the bunny gave away a pleased noise and ground his teeth together.

  “ _And the famILY get’s bigger._ ” Patton said with a grin.


	15. one BOOTiful experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! If it is not too much trouble... maybe a one-shot over Virgil having some kind of triggering flashback and one or all (even Deceit) of the animals comforting him? Happy writing! ; )

 

Virgil wasn’t entirely sure what it was that caused it, maybe it was the magpies who had been around for a while making Logan spend more time with them than him, or maybe it was that it was way windier than normal reminding Virgil or the storm.

The house creaked and Virgil flinched when he heard the magpies laughter sipper in trough the roof. Virgil skittered across the floor in order to find the safest place. Patton was outside playing with Thomas, Roman had left that morning for an adventure and Remy had tagged along. Emile was lying on a pillow on the sofa watching Steven Universe on the TV that Thomas had forgotten to turn off. Deceit was somewhere, Thomas had let him out from the terrarium earlier that day, and the yellow rat snake had slithered away somewhere.

Virgil looked around only to freeze again when another rain of laughter reached his ears and memories from before he got close to Logan went to the forefront of his mind and a small whine left him as he moved faster until he was running, he found the closet door open enough for him to squeeze through, boxes and clothes and boots and shoes took up the whole space. he found one fallen over boot and started to crawl in, he stilled when he booped his nose with something cold. he jerked back slightly.

  “ _What do you want?_ ” Deceit grumbled turning his head a bit to look at Virgil with an annoyed expression.

  “ _I- I’m sorry- I’ll leave._ ” Virgil stammered out and started to move but a loud chatter from the magpies made him freeze all over again and he mewled quietly and pressed close to the floor. Deceit watched him for a moment before shuffling around a bit before slithering past the kitten until the tip of his snout was poking outside of the boot.

  “ _You can sssssstay, but ssssssssssilence._ ” Deceit grumbled.

Virgil looked at him before he made himself comfortable and pressed close to the snake, the cold blooded animal’s presence was enough to have Virgil forget about the magpies. it didn’t take long before both he and Deceit was asleep in the boot.

 

Both of them woke up when they heard Thomas laugh in relief, quickly followed by a caw from Logan and a happy bark from Patton.

  “There you two are. we’ve been looking everywhere.” Deceit yawned in reply before shuffling back into the boot and then shoved Virgil out making the kitten yelp.

  “ _Taking care of thissssssss ssssscardy cat is now no longer my problem, off with you all._ ” he huffed.

Virgil stared at him before he jolted when Roman picked him up by the scruff carrying him towards the couch, but the sound of a magpie had Virgil freezing stock still all over again, but this time Logan was there to see and he gave away a low croon in question before he hopped over to the door and picked at the glass with his beak reputedly.

  “You were outside just 10 minutes ago.” Thomas said as he opened the door, Logan flew out side and cawed at the birds who squawked back before the sound of them flying was heard Virgil twitched his head to try and figure out where they went but Roman decided to right then start to groom him.

  “ _Why sleep next to the snake? he doesn’t exactly smell good._ ” he asked as he licked down across Virgil’s face, making the kitten grumble.

  “ _He smells like grass, it’s not that bad, also it wasn’t like anyone else was here._ ” Virgil complained.

  “ _Emile was._ ”

  “ _He was busy._ ”

  “ _You should have seen Thomas’s face when he found him._ ” Patton laughed as he moved over before licking both Virgil and Roman in the face, making both cats give away complaining sounds “ _Let’s just say Thomas got someone to watch cartoons with him._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Virgil do NOT like magpies. they were mean.


	16. What is your life Thomas??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bun bun!!! Bunny! So cute! Also if I could suggest a prompt? I think it’d be funny if Thomas tried to sign up for pet insurance only for the agent to gradually get more distressed/disbelieving about the animals that Thomas cares for. Maybe even send someone over to check it out lol Anyway your choice, loving the chapters as they come ^^

The agent just looked at the papers before them, before looking up at Thomas who gave them a smile.

  “Another one?  _Really_?” the deadpanned “How many animals are you gonna get?! And you are the first one i’ve met who wanted a insurance for a possum.”

  “Well… Remy’s close with the others… so i just felt neutral…”

  “It’s a wild animal…” the agent groaned. Thomas shrugged . “You are one weird person… how many animals do you even have now?”

  “uh 6, or 7 if you count Remy.” the agent gave him a look  “Uh, the possum…” Thomas clarified. The agent placed their face in their hands and groaned

  “I’m gonna need someone to come over there and make sure this is real, because I don’t believe any of it.” Thomas stood stunned for a moment before he understood what the agent just had said.

  “Oh! uh… sure?”

 

Thomas shifted awkwardly as he stood outside his home to greet the agent who was to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be, but also to make sure all the animals was accounted for.

Thomas gave the agent a smile in greeting, they talked a bit before Thomas let the agent inside.

Patton was there in an instant, tail waging happily at meeting a new person.

  “This is Patton.” Thomas said as he scratched Patton behind the ears earning a happy sound from the dog. 

Thomas showed the Agent into the living room where Logan and Virgil sat close together fixing a child pussle, Logan held a piece in his beak while Virgil played with another. Roman looked up at the two humans before he rolled to the side into Emile who sat on the couch watch the TV where cartoons played in the background.

  “This is, Logan and Virgil.” Thomas said gesturing to the raven and kitten, the two looked up, Virgil quickly hiding under Logan when he saw the new person

  “Salutations.” Logan croaked out, making the piece of the puzzle he’d been holding fall to the table, but it was clear he was protective of the kitten from the way he moved his body and wings to shield the black cat.

  “Puzzles?” the agent asked in confusion looking at Thomas with wide eyes. Thomas could only shrug. he had found out about Logan’s love for puzzles when he had left a puzzle unfinished on the table to get something to drink only to return to see the raven trying to fit the pieces together. after that Thomas had gone to a second hand place and bout some easier puzzles than the 1000 piece he had been working on.

  “He’s a smart bird, also he seems to think it’s fun.”

  “And the kitten?”

  “They came together and they stick together.” Thomas said with a warm smile on his lips before he gestured at Emile and Roman. “This is Emile and Roman, Emile is the newest member of this bundle of blunders.” Thomas chuckled. 

 

Roman jumped down from the couch and waltzed over mewing up at the other human before stroking himself against the agents… black… pants… leaving a trail of white hair in his wake before he walked into the kitchen to eat.

The agent gave Thomas another look at he scratched the back of his neck before he moved over to Deceit’s terrarium.

  “Here’s Deceit.” Thomas said, it wasn’t hard to find the yellow rat snake who had decided to sleep in his water bowl again. Thomas then opened the door outside “Okay let’s see if Remy is here or if i need Logan to call for him.”

  “ _What?_ ” was all the agent said but Thomas didn’t hear as he walked out on the porch looking around.

  “REMY?!” Thomas called silence then he turned to look at the raven “Logan, do you think you could call Remy for me?”

The rave huffed and gave away a sound similar to a grumbling child, before flying over and then cawed loudly. some other birds cawed back and soon there were movement at the fence before a possum head poked up giving them a confused look, a half hot-dog in his mouth.

  “And there’s Remy.” Thomas said with a smile as the possum walked over giving Logan a confused look as the raven flew down to land on the porch, h quickly stole a piece of the hot-dog making Remy huff but he didn’t fight.

  “Okay… no one at the agency will believe me unless i have prof.” they said and brought up their phone camera and started to film the possum and raven who was currently in a debate that only they understood. the agent then panned the view into the living room and the animals there. once they were satisfied did they turn of the phone and clapped Thomas on the shoulder. “Deem the insurance pappers accepted. With this wilderness you surely need it.”


	17. This ones an EARful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au: could you do one where one of them gets sick- 

Patton whined there he lied on the couch, before he shook his head again for the tenth time in twenty minutes.

  “ _You okay?_ ” Virgil asked as he flopped down at Patton’s side.

  “ _Noooooo…_ ” Patton whined before he started to scratch at his ear that hung down at the side of his head and whimpered shaking his head again.

  “ _You look fine to me?_ ” Virgil said getting back up on his feet and stood on his hind-legs, front paws on the side of Patton’s throat to inspect the dogs ear better. Virgil sniffed at it before he jerked back with a grimace falling over. “ _Did something die in there?!_ ” he wheezed as he pawed at his nose. Patton gave him a confused look.

  “Patton! I’m gonna go for a walk wanna come?” Thomas called as he appeared holding Patton’s leash. Patton gave away a happy bark and got up and jumped down from the couch only for him to fall over with a yelp, he got back up shaking his head again before he started to move over to Thomas only to not walk in a straight line but a wobbled zigzag motion almost falling over several times.

Thomas gave him a worried look “Hey, you okay Pat?” he asked as he crouched before the goldendoodle who shook his head once more before looking at Thomas.

Virgil mewed from the couch making a movement at his ear, Thomas looked at the kitten and then back to Patton who was once again scratching at his ears the best he could.

“Patton?“ Thomas asked before he moved a hand over to Patton’s ears and lifted them to get a better look only to reel back at the stench. “OKAY!” he coughed “That does  **not**  smell healthy.” he looked at Patton who gave away a miserable whine “I think it’s a trip to the vet for you buddy.”

 

At the Vet Patton sat close to Thomas as they waited on their turn, a old lady with a cat sat next to them, the cat watched Patton with a intrigued look

  “ _You smell like cat._ ” it crooned. Patton turned his head to look at the Norwegian forest cat.

  “ _My family has 2 cats that i love._ ” Patton replied with a smile “ _And a raven, bunny, snake, and a possum._ ” the cat jerked it’s head back giving Patton and Thomas a startled expression.

  “ _What?!_ ” it hissed “ _Your human so need to do better life choices._ ” Patton frowned at the cat and was about to reply when the doctor called for them.

Thomas helped Patton get up on the table and he shook his head again.

  “So from what i’ve heard you caught a ear infection.” The doctor said patting Patton on the head as he looked at Thomas.

  “It was the only thing i could think of… but i’m not sure.”

  “Well let’s take a look at it then shall we, i bet all the others are worried back at home.” the doctor chuckled as Thomas spluttered face growing red in embarrassment.

 

The Doctor just smiled.as he checked both of Patton’s ears.

  “Ear infection it is, but from what i can tell it’s not a bad one, all that’s needs to be done is cleaning the ear canal and to dab some medicine in there, and Patton here will be as good as new.” the doctor said and smiled ruffing the fur on top of the dogs head.

Getting his ears cleaned was NOT something Patton wanted to happen again, he whined and growled in discomfort, but it was soon over and he shook his head once to clear his head.

  “If the infection comes back don’t hesitate to come back, okay.” Thomas nodded as he made his way over to the front desk to pay, Patton padding after him with a happy look on his face, he could walk normally again and his ears didn’t feel weird.

When they came back Patton instantly got a small black ball of fur thrown at him while Roman walked over and rubbed himself against both of them purring and mewing in greeting before he demanded food from Thomas, Emile hopped over to greet the human and dog as well while Logan only called out a ‘hello’.


	18. One Entangled Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, how about something with Virgil finding Thomas' headphones? Ooh and accidentally buying tons of music and Logan tries to stop him and Roman tries to protect Virgil while fighting for control to put Disney songs on?

  “Has anyone seen my headphones?” Thomas asked as he looked at Joan and Talyn who were over to help him edit a video. “Or my phone?”

  “No..” Talyn said in confusion “Did you misplace your headphones again?”

  “No... I mean, they’re not where i put them anymore...”

  “Maybe Logan took them?” Joan asked with a laugh.

  “Falsehood!” the raven croaked at him before puffing up and looking away.

  “Maybe one of the others took them?” Talyn said. Emile grunted next to them as they made him unable to see the TV screen where Dexter's Laboratory played. “Whops sorry.” they snickered and scratched him between the ears making the bunny flop to the side against their thigh.

  “Maybe...” Thomas mumbled looking towards Patton who was lying at Joan’s feet in a comfortable position, head resting on his paws, he looked up at Thomas and tilted his head in question.

 

A loud crash and yowl came from upstairs and Thomas groaned dragging a hand down his face.

  “What did the rascals break this time?!” he asked before he stalked up the stairs to get a look at the damage the last two of the family probably had caused.

 

*

 

Virgil caught sight of the white headphones first, and patted at one of the ear pieces making the headphones swing a bit, he patted it again making ti once again swing, before he full on swatted it making it sway a lot Virgil threw himself at them, only to squeak when the whole phone was dragged down to the floor. he pawed at the device making it light up he jerked back before he pawed at the screen. Roman watched from the bed with a bored expression, tail twitching.

The sound of[ _Novocaine_  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Juxr9PIc2pE)by Fall Out Boy suddenly blared from the headphones making Virgil squeak and scramble back to hide behind the edge of the dog bed, the song kept playing and nothing else happened, Virgil stalked forward slowly, curiosity taking over his worry, he sniffed at the headphones and the phone before he sat down and slowly his head began to bob along to the song’s beat. Roman huffed and lied down again. Virgil pawed at the phone again and more songs played, Virgil didn’t scramble away anymore, enjoying the music, then out of nowhere [I Just Can't Wait To Be King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJEBV11ONHE) started to play, and Roman jerked up and stared at the phone.

  “ _I’m gonna be a might king so enemies beware!_ ” Roman yowled happily

  “ _Well i’ve never seen a king or beast with quit so little hair._ ” Virgil grumbled earning a glare from Roman before the white ragdoll jumped down of the bed and stalked forward towards Virgil

  “ _I’m gonna be the mane event lika no king was before!_ ” he said waltzed towards the kitten “ _I’m brushing up on looking down._ ” Virgil backed away as Roman walked closer“ _i’m working on my ROAR!_ ” he yowled loudly making Virgil grimace in disapproval.

  “ _Thus father and uninspiring thing._ ” Virgil snickered before he dodged Roman’s swat at him. Virgil ran away and Roman chased after.

the song changed to another Disney one, Virgil ran over and managed to poke the screen making the song abruptly end and play [I'm a walrus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuQ6WG-iAJc) by the Beatles.

  “ _NO!_ ” Roman snarled rusning over and swatting at Virgil to get him away from the phone, before he pawed at the screen to try and get the Disney back. Virgil growled and punched on Roman making the older cat screech and they tumbled around a bit before Virgil ran of Roman kicking him in the face before he pawed at the phone starting another song before he bit around the headphones cord and ran away. Roman snarled and chased after. as the music changed to [Get Off My Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5pPviDnzSE) from Spirit.

The phone bumped and thudded against the floor as Virgil ran. Roman managed to bite around the phone making Virgil crash at the sudden halt before the two cats growled and pulled in different directions, claws digging into the mat. the chord slowly started to get unplugged from the phone. then the hold let go and the headphones unplugged from the phone, Virgil was sent rolling getting tangled in the headphones cord while Roman crashed into the bedside table making the lamp crash to the flor with a loud crash causing Roman to give away a startled yowl. Virgil mewed as he tried to get free from the headphones... but to no luck.

[Everybody wants to be a cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rrXR6n0RTY) played from the phone when the door to the bedroom opened and Thomas entered giving the two cats a raised eyebrow.

  “What have you two done?” he asked. Roman mewed innocently and walked over phone forgotten as he rubbed against Thomas’s legs, Thomas caught sight of the phone and lamp and sighed. Virgil gave away a pathetic mew as he struggled with the headphones and Thomas felt a smile thug at his lips. “So there was where my headphones went.” he said as he picked up his phone stopping the music before he pocketed his phone and then picked Virgil up to help untangle him from the headphones as he walked downstairs. the lamp could wait till later. Roman mewed unhappily as he followed Thomas, wanting the music to play again.

  “Guys i found my headphones. and apparently my cats like music...” Thomas said with a laugh. Joan burst out laughing at the sight of Virgil while Talyn cooed giving him a pained look before they also snickered.

Thomas sat down and Roman instantly pawed at the pocket where the phone was. Thomas turned to the white cat with a pointed look.

  “No music until i’ve untangled Virgil.” he said. Roman huffed sending the kitten a glare.

  “ _Hope you’re happy with yourself making me not get to listen to the amazing music._ ” Roman grumbled

  “ _I would so scratch you right now if i wasn’t tangled in these, wich is YOUR FAULT!_ ” Virgil snarled. the two cats started to hiss at each other and Thomas sighed before he pushed Roman down from the couch.

  “Be nice to him Roman.” Roman snorted before he stalked over to Patton clearly not happy. he draped himself over Patton giving away a dramatic lament in the way of several mews and yowls. “You over dramatic fuzzball.” Thomas snorted before he returned his attention to Virgil and started to untangle the cord from the kitten again.


	19. One feather full day (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Something with Logan would be nice. We haven't got much of him yet. Ummm maybe something about how Logan try's to protect Verge, get's hurt in the process, and Patton has to take care of him in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Angst

 

For once Roman and Virgil seemed to get along as they played in the grass, Patton lied on the porch Emile flopped next to him the bunny content and feeling safe next to the big goldendoodle.

Remy had been over for a while saying hi before he had left on another scrap hunt. Logan sat on the back of one of the chairs Thomas had out on the porch watching the two cats play.

Roman was doing his best in teaching Virgil how to behave like a cat and less like a possum and raven. Logan lifted his head when he heard a flock of crows caw and shout further away to see how they were trying to get a red-tailed hawk to fly away from the power pole it sat on, with perfect view of Thomas's backyard. Logan felt his feathers fluff up to make him seem bigger, he did not like the way the bird of pray was watching them, completely ignoring the tree crows that was trying to get it to leave. Logan fluffed up more when he saw how the red tail had zeroed in on Virgil.

Oh NO!  
Logan was not gonna let that bird of prey hurt his furry four legged chick!

Logan spread his wings and shot forward just as the hawk went in for the kill.

 

The two birds collided the red tailed hawk flapped with it’s wings wildly to gain air and Logan followed snapping his beak at it.

Roman bit around Virgil’s scruff and dragged the kitten to the safety of the porch. Emile had scrambled inside the moment the two birds had collided.

The red tailed hawk screeched at Logan who shouted back, they swirled around each other in the air, both around the same size, Logan trying to chase the hawk away while the hawk tried to attack him with it’s claws and beak.

Patton watched with worry on the porch, having gotten to his feet. Roman still held Virgil in his mouth, the kitten had given up the struggles and hung limply by his scruff, looking done with everything, but he sent worried looks towards the two birds.

  “What’s going on?” Thomas asked as he came to the door. Having been alerted that something wasn’t right when Emile had ran and hid in his hidey box that was in his corner in the living room behind the couch.

Right then both Logan and the hawk shouted at each other and it was clear the hawk’s patience was growing thin with how it was growing more aggressive, Logan spent more time avoiding it’s claws than anything, but he didn’t stop trying to get it away.

Thomas’s eyes widened as he saw the two birds surrounded by the smaller jackdaws and magpies and crows who helped the raven chase the hawk away by mobbing. But it only made the hawk madder and all of them gasped when Logan was unable to avoid the claws.

black feathers was sent flying as the two birds collided and began to fall towards the ground. a brave rook shot forward and bit at the hawk making it let go of Logan who flapped his wings weakly before he crashed to the grass a cloud of black feathers falling like snow around him. the other birds cawed angrily at the hawk and drove it away.

Patton hurried forward, to get to Logan’s side, while Virgil screamed in Roman’s hold trying to get free, but the older cat held him still.

  “ _LOGAN!_ ” Virgil shouted in fear. “ _ROMAN! LET ME GO I NEED- LET ME GO! LOGAN!_ ”

Patton hurried over towards the raven who lied on his side huffing for breath, one wing and side a mess of feathers and blood, the other wing lied under him. Patton slowed as he reached Logan’s side, sniffing at him giving away a worried whine.

  “ _Logan?_ ”

  “ _I- I’ll be fine-_ ” Logan crooned silently huffing for breath still. “ _Is- is it gone?_ ”

  “ _Yes... the bird is gone... but Logan, you’re **not**  fine._” Patton said giving him a slight buff with his nose, earning a hiss from the raven. “ _Just look at you..._ ”

  “ _Virgil? Is- is he- is he okay?_ ”

  “ _Yes... he’s okay. but Logan please!_ ” Patton looked back to Thomas giving away a bark, to make his human to JUST GET OVER HERE!

Thomas jerked before he rushed over, uncaring about not wearing any shoes and that he was making his socks dirtied by the grass and earth. Thomas gasped when he caught sight of Logan before he gingerly lifted the raven from the ground.

  “Logan?” he asked slowly, in a weak voice. the rave gave away a tired noise. “Hang in there okay, we- we’ll get you to the vet, and they’ll patch you right up. okay?” Logan gave away a wheeze looking up at Thomas before he gave away a tired blink. Thomas gingerly pulled the raven close uncaring about the blood that dirtied his shirt and he hurried back inside grabbing a towel and gently gathered Logan in it to keep the raven warm before he grabbed his keys and took on his shoes. He stopped at the door looking at Patton who had followed him close by. “Keep and eye on the others, okay?” Patton nodded “I’ll call Joan or Talyn to cheek in on you guys later if this takes long.” and with that Thomas was gone, and the sound of the car driving away in a haste.

  “ _Please make him come back okay._ ” Patton whined.

Virgil’s cries made him look back at the two cats and Roman who was currently trying to sooth a crying Virgil who sat on the porch, just crying out for Logan.

Roman sent Patton a unsure pained look that only screamed ‘help’. Patton padded over before he gently gave Virgil a buff with his nose.

  “ _Patton..._ ” Virgil whined as he looked up at the dog “ _I want Logan..._ ” Patton gently picked Virgil up before he moved inside, Roman followed and Patton pushed the door outside close before he lied down on the animal bed downstairs before he placed Virgil close and started to lick him, the kitten whined and cried still but started to calm when Roman crawled in to curl around Virgil as well, purring as he started to groom the kitten, it didn’t take long before Emile hopped over and lied down in the pile of animals as well, he buffed his head in under Virgil’s head giving away a content noise as he ground his teeth together, before he also started to help Roman groom the kitten.

Deceit watched them from the terrarium, Patton caught sight of him and the snake looked away from them towards the door, before he slithering away out of Patton’s visual. Patton sighed before he purled around the other smaller animals. Virgil had fallen asleep cuddled close by the others.

 

*

 

The sound of the door opening made Patton lift his head to see Joan and Talyn poke their heads inside before they entered the house.

  “Aaaaaaawwwww~” Talyn cooed when they caught sight of the animals.

  “A literal puppy pile... but not that much puppy.” Joan snickered as Talyn gasped

  “Look at it! its all the puppy, Patton is a puppy and he’s the biggest of them all.”

  “Patton is a grown pupper, not a puppy.” Joan crouched down to pat Patton on the head. “Wonder how the little guy is handling this... Thomas did say Virgil and Logan were close.” just as Joan said it did Virgil give away a small series of cries only for Roman and Emile to shush him by cuddling closer.

  “The others seems to got it covered.” Talyn said with a smile before they moved into the kitchen to find the food Thomas had fixed for Deceit. They also filled the food bowls but none of the animals seemed interested in the food, all they got was a twitched ear. Deceit on the other hand seemed very interested in the food when they opened the lid. though he did take a bit of time before he found it.

Joan’s phone gave a way a chime and they picked it up to get a look only to sigh.

  “Thomas says the surgery went well... he’s waiting for Logan to wake up right now, so he will come right back when he does.”

  “That’s a relief.”

  “ _Heard that? Logan’s gonna be okay._ ” Patton said in a hushed tone to not wake Virgil. Emile nodded while Roman sighed.

  “ _Thank the heavens for that._ ” the cat purred. “ _I don’t wanna think about what would happen to Virgil if Logan didn’t make it._ ”

  “ _Let’s not talk about that._ ” Emile pointed out with a huff. 

 

*

 

Virgil woke to the sound of the door opening and hushed voices before the door closed and locked.

He was surrounded by warmth and the sound of Roman purring and Emile’s grinding teeth was enough to make him relax again and he would have fallen back asleep if it wasn’t for the sound of Logan giving away a tired caw. Virgil was awake in seconds and scrambled out from the pile of warmth making Roman yelp and Emile jerk back with a grunt.

Virgil rushed over to Thomas mewing loudly. the human laughed before he picked Virgil up with one hand holding him as Virgil got a good look on Logan, the raven gave away a tired croon at the sight of the kitten, black feathers covered in white bandages and his wing was once again in a cast.

  “ _LOGAN!_ ” Virgil mewed as he struggled to get out of Thomas hand.

  “Hey hey! calm down, he needs to rest.” Thomas said in a gentle voice despite winching when Virgil’s claws ended up scratching his hand.

  “ _Hey..._ ” Logan cawed with a smile in his voice.

  “ _You okay?_ ” Virgil asked calming down, Thomas sighed in relief.

  “ _I’ll be fine... just won’t get to move so much in a while... and flying is out of the picture._ ” Logan said.

Virgil looked at Thomas who gently put him down in his lap. Virgil gingerly walked over to Logan before licking him on the head. Logan closed his eyes giving away a huff.


	20. Furfull fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets attacked by a stray dog?

 

Roman purred in delight as the wind blew him in the face, making him appear more regal, the sun shone down from the sky to warm him as the white former stay cat walked along the edge of his kingdom to make sure no evil had dared enter, and to fight to reclaim stolen land. His teretory was big, and he had several subjects in it, the capital had been moving around before untill he found Thomas house and deemed it his home.

From then on the capital did not move and Roman was able to keep a better look on how his kingdom was fearing. he made sure to check up on every family of birds and other animals, and maybe try a little hunt from time to time.

Roman was curently waltzing along a wall covered in ivy an greens, the white ragdoll shook himself proudly before jumping down ontop of some crates and old wooden scrap, tail swaying proudly in the air.

the sound of a dog barking made his fur stand on end and he turned his head to see how a stray dog was pestering a young cat who fought back the best they could but put most strenght in trying to get away from the dog. Roman hissed as he stroked his ears back, fur on end before he gave away a angry shout at the dog.

the stray dog looked up with a growl, one eye missing from a bad looking scratch.

  “ _Why don’t you attack someone you’re own size!_ ” Roman snarled. the younger cat scrambled away to saftey.

  “ _Like **you**?_ ” the dog growled and Roman hissed in reply before the two clashed.

Fur was sent flying from both the dog and cat, Roman cratched and bit and used all knowledge he ahd in fighting in oder to beat this dog. the dog for it’s credit did managed to put in some good attackes but they were overpowered by the angry cat. Roman screeched when the dog bit his leg, making the white fur get red with blood, but Roman wasn’t gonna let thet denter him as he snarled and scratched the dog in the face enough to cause some real damage. the dog yelped and retretated Roman snarled at it before the dog scrambled away with it’s tail between it’s legs.

  “ _RETHINK YOUR CHOICES BEFORE YOU DARE TO CHALENGE ME! _I AM THE PRINCE!_  I RULE THIS KINGDOM!_” Roman shouted loudly as the dog ran away.

Roman huffed before he winched, sending a look at his wounded leg, blood was making the fur matted and stand out. he huffed. before he realized what this meant.

He yowled as he started to move back thowards Thomas’s home.

  “ _OH **Noooooooooooooooooo!**_   _Please don’t take me to that bad place, please please, please._ ” Roman whined.

 

*

 

Roman sneaked into the backyard of Thomas house, looking around before he sat down and started to bathe himself.

  “ROMAN!” Thomas suddenly screamed causing the ragdoll to scramble to try and get away but Thomas caught him holding him in the air. “What did you do?!” Thomas asked in a frightened voice. while Roan yowled “no” over and over. “You’re hurt! we need to take you to the vet.”

  “ _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ ” Roman screeched.

 

Virgil burst out laughing when he saw Roman again, the ragdoll had once again gotten a cone and his wounded leg was bandaged in a red bandage.


	21. A Sneaky Sneek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, how about something where Deceit gets extreeeeeeeemely bored and decides to cause trouble by blaming the other pets for pranks and stolen items? Like he could create a trap and Roman’s fur all wet and then blame Patton, something like that? I don’t know if it would be possible to have him get out of the terrarium, so maybe he makes Patton think he’s helping the others by doing those things?

Deceit lied curled around himself on the counter, tiredly watching Virgil and Emile who were trying to get food from Thomas who was making dinner, Emile wanted the sallad, especially the cucumbers, while Virgil just wanted the human food in general, he had tired to climb up on the counter only to get put back on the floor by a huffing Thomas. Roman sat on the counter as well currently giving himself a bath by licking his paw before rubbing it over his face and behind his ears.

Thomas put the bowl with sallad on the counter, before he started to chop up the chicken, Virgil mewing between his legs, running around his feet, wanting the meat. While Thomas just huffed again.

  “This is not for you.” he said giving the kitten a pointed look only to give away a startled yelp when Logan suddenly swooped by and stole one piece of chicken. “LOGAN!” Thomas shouted before he groaned, the raven seemed very proud of himself as he started to eat the food. Thomas sighed in annoyance before he started to push the chicken onto the frying pan, making the meat hiss and splutter at the heat.

 

Deceit sent a look towards Roman and then Thomas before he stretched his tail towards the bowl of sallad and gave it a push, it slid across the counter slightly. no one noticed anything. Deceit smirked as he pushed it again, and now it was close to the edge, Virgil and Emile looked up in confusion, before the bowl toppled over and started to fall, sending sallad flying before it landed over Virgil who screamed. Emile was ecstatic as he started to eat on a cucumber piece. Roman jerked looking up and halting in his motions, not noticing how Deceit coiled up again.

Thomas jolted at the sound and spun around to stare at the bowl that was wobbling as Virgil tried to get out, seeing Emile who was content with all the greens, and then his eyes landed on Roman.

  “Roman, did you  **have**  to?” he asked, Roman gave away a confused noise looking at Thomas and then down at the bowl before he looked back at Thomas again. “Why do you have to push things off tables and counters like this?” Thomas asked, mostly to himself as he crouched lifting up the bowl from Virgil who shook himself to get free from the greens, but his fur was drenched in the dressing that had been on the sallad. Roman started to mew loudly front paws moving as he tried to explain that HE was not the one responsible. Roman heard Deceit give away a chuckle and sent the snake a stink eye while the snake just yawned before smirking at him. Roman hissed at him. While Thomas just sighed, looking at the ruined sallad and Virgil who needed a bath…

  “Why can’t me making dinner be less of an spectacle?” he asked to the world.


	22. The Zoo-Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor birb! Protective birb! Good birb!
> 
> Also, I’ve had a thought. Imagine if during a blog Logan or Remy gets caught on camera causing someone to ask about that so Thomas introduces everyone along with the story of how he got them. 3am snapchats of animal shenanigans ^^

 

  “What’s up everybody!?“ Thomas called as he looked into the camera. About to do a video on a subject he wanted to learn more of. Joan was over to help.

Logan suddenly cawed in the background before he landed on Thomas’s shoulder giving his hair a preening.

  “Ha- hey Logan.” Thomas said with a laugh. before he turned to face the raven “I’m doing a video buddy, you can’t be here right now.” Logan gave away a huff before he flew away making sure to give Thomas a slight slap in the face by the feathers on one of his wings, causing the human to splutter while Joan burst out laughing there he sat on the stairs.

 

The video continued without any more interventions from the others, but non of them noticed how Emile had hopped up on the sofa in the background sending Thomas a confused head tilt before he jumped down to run outside where the others were along with Talyn.

Thomas was just filming the end card when Talyn’s shout reached his ears.

  “VIRGIL! REMY NO!” Thomas winced as he caught sight on how Remy and Virgil ran up on the sofa chasing each other and play-fighting before they exited the camera frame. Thomas groaned placing his face in his hands.

 

  “EMILE  _WHY?!_ ” Thomas cried when he started to edit it, the bunny had been in the background for so long that Thomas couldn't cut him out of the video without making everything seem confusing and half made, he groaned loudly when he came to the end card. There was no avoiding it anymore it seemed, his animals was not gonna stay out of the frame any longer.

 

 

_-Hey Thomas? who’s the bunny in the video?_

_\- Who’s the cute bun bun? and is that a cat?!_

_\- I wanna know who those animals are! They look adorable! <3_

_\- Weren’t Thomas allergic to cats? why is there a cat in the video?_

_\- Is that a possum?????????_

_\- I WANNA KNOW WHO THEY ARE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ILY SO MUCH! <3 <3 <3_

_\- Are they foster animals? i’ve never seen a foster possum before_

 

Thomas looked at some of the comments on the recent video and sighed. Guess he would have to make a video to show all of them... he hoped they would cooperate.

 

 

Thomas started the camera and stepped back and sighed before he smiled

  “So a lot of you have asked about the animals in the latest video. And no they are not foster animals, they are actually my own, i have become a zoo-keeper.” Thomas said before the title sequence started. “What’s up everybody!” Thomas called before he took a step back. “So since so many of you asked about them i have decided to do a video where i introduce them to you, they have been living with me for quite some time now, but only decided to appear on camera last video, without my knowledge.” Thomas chuckled before he disappeared from the camera by crouching and when he appeared he was holding Patton in his arms.

 “Most of you already know of Patton, he’s my puppy, who isn’t very much puppy anymore.” Thomas said with a laugh as Patton gave away a happy bark.

 

The video cut again to Thomas rising up holding Roman in his arms, Patton lied on the cough in the background.

  “And this is Roman.” the cat gave away a mew in greeting before he tried to get closer to the camera putting his paw right in Thomas’s face. “He’s a stray who decided that my house was his home... and i wasn’t able to throw him outside... also he’s a drama queen, loves Disney and musicals.” Thomas said as he pulled the cat back from the camera “No.” he stated Roman sent him a annoyed look before he turned to the camera again before he started to take up the whole screen. “Why are you like this?” Thomas groaned before he sneezed from the fur that tickled his nose. “And yes, I am allergic to cats, and this one and Virgil has made me have to eat way more of the medicine than before.” Roman pawed at him and Thomas put him down, earning a unhappy yowl from Roman. “You can be all over Snapchat later, okay!” Thomas said to the cat earning a happy chirp, before Roman waltzed over and lied down next to Patton.

Thomas chuckled before the video cut again, to show him picking up a black kitten, who struggled in his hold trying to get away from the camera

  “And this is Virgil.” Thomas said before he pulled him close, Virgil’s furring calmed down and he peeked towards the camera. “He’s a bit shy but he’s a little rascal who ends up in the most weird of places, he like Roman is also a stray. and-” Logan landed on Thomas’s shoulder giving away a croon towards Virgil who gave away a meep in reply. “This is Logan, Patton dragged these two home after a bad storm, and they have been together before and after that, they’re quite close, Logan why don’t you say hi to the camera?” Logan sent the camera a look before he stood up taller and gave away a croak before he opened his beak.

  “Salutations.” he croaked out before he returned his attention to Virgil.

 

The video cut again to show Thomas walking into frame Holding Deceit in his hands the snake looked around before coiling around Thomas arm.

  “And this is Deceit, he may seem nice, but he has a tendency to throw hissy fits if something isn’t to his liking. Roman was the one who brought him to me as a “gift” when Deceit here was younger and just a smal noodle, and from then on I have learned that snakes are in fact, not slimy.” Deceit stuck his tongue out before he looking towards the camera, head still in the air while Thomas sported the rest of his body in his hands.

The video cut again and this time Thomas appeared holding a stiff Remy in his hands. the possum looked around with big confused eyes.

  “This is Remy, he’s not really mine, he comes by and steal Romans food, and seems to know all of them from before, also he’s quite tame... but still the wildest of them all next to Logan.” the raven cawed in the background.

The video cut again to Thomas gathering Emile in his arms, the bunny looked around and moved a bit before calming down enough to sitt still in Thomas arms for a while.

  “This is Emile, the last of the family, he came here because of Remy, he doesn’t have the best eyesight so he have these ‘rushes’ where he just scrambles away, also he loves Cartoon as much as me, and he’s a big softie.” Thomas said with a smile as he scratched the bunny behind the ears earning a happy noise.

 

Thomas appeared on the camera again after another cut and smiled

  “And that is all of them, hope you got to know them a bit better, and from now on, be prepared for more videos of them all.” Thomas said with all of the animals on the cough behind him, apart from Deceit who had hid in his hidey hole in the terrarium after Thomas put him back.

The end card started which was filmed with a phone of Roman singing along to Disney loudly, and then the phone panned over to Virgil and Logan, the raven currently grooming the kitten while Patton lied close by he lifted his head when he caught sight of the phone and opened his mouth and smiled big.

then the video ended, and Thomas found the comments exploding after he posted it on how cute they all were and how everyone adored Roman and Virgil.

 

Thomas chuckled as he posted a short video of Logan ranting at Thomas, the video was filmed by Joan.

  “FALSEHOOD!” Logan shouted before Joan died from laughter and the video was cut short.


	23. One sick human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear gods this is cute.
> 
> But now I’m thinking what if THOMAS got sick???

 

Thomas groaned as he lied in bed, head pounding and nose clogged, he wheezed for breath trough a irritated and pained throat as he miserably looked at the roof. he had caught one terrible cold.

Patton had left his bed a about 2 hours ago to go downstairs and eat the food in his food bowl. Roman had followed not so long ago, having grown bored from lying on Thomas’s bed. from the sounds of things the others were active down stairs and Thomas knew he needed to get down there to make sure they didn’t end up hurt, or destroyed something.

Thomas groaned as he pushed himself up from the bed, pulling his blanket around himself before he slowly made his way downstairs.  
He had to stop at the end to cough into his blanket, giving away a pained wheeze when it calmed form the way it tore at his throat.

Patton gave away a happy bark and rushed over, Thomas gave away a tired smile as he ruffled the fur on Patton’s head, only a wheeze left him as he tried to say hi, his voice was out. Patton gave away a whine.

  “I’ll be fine buddy- ” he coughed harshly giving away another pained wheeze. Patton scowled at him before he bit around the blanket and dragged Thomas off towards the cough before pushing him onto it, Emile scrambled out of the way before he hopped to lie at Thomas’s side, moving the blanket a bit before he grew content and continued to watch the cartoons, Logan had in some way learnt to turn on the TV and change the channel for Emile. Thomas groaned as he lied down again. Patton rushed upstairs and returned with Thomas’s pillow in his mouth before he placed it with a smak on Thomas’s face making the human splutter before he managed to get it under his head. Patton then left again and returned with the phone and gently put it on Thomas’s chest. before giving away a whine and gave Thomas a pointed look. The message clear: send a text to your friends.

Thomas sighed as he unlocked his phone and sent Joan a text.

He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again Joan was looking down at him with a sigh holding the thermometer in their hand.

  “Dude, you caught one nasty f-king cold and a high fever.” they said, Thomas just grunted in return before he coughed into the blanket again. “But don’t worry my dude!” Joan called as he walked into the kitchen, having already filled the animals food bowls with food, and given Deceit some dead rats. “I will take care of you today and this zoo of yours, but i will not be alone, i called the others and we will work in shifts.”

  “Noooooo _ooooooooooo_ ” Thomas whined “I’ll make you all  **sick** -” he croaked out before another cough attack hit him.

  “Dude, like we’re gonna leave you alone to suffer? hell no.” Joan said walked over.

Thomas must have fallen asleep again because when he woke up again, Roman was sleeping on his stomach and Virgil and Logan were curled at his shoulder, Patton lied on the floor next to him snoozing. Emile had flopped to the side next to Roman some time and the TV was turned off, sounds came from the kitchen and Thomas looked in the direction to see Joan making something.

  “Joan?” Thomas croaked out in a question.

  “Oh welcome back to the land of the living, i’m making some soup for you to eat.”

  “How long was i out?” Thomas wheezed

  “About 4 hours.” Thomas lied back down with a sigh, smiling slightly when Virgil gave him a lick on the cheek before the kitten snuggled closer starting to purr. “The moment you were out they all curled up next to you or on you, heck even your snake seemed to want to join.”

  “What?” Thomas sent a look towards Deceit’s terrarium to see the snake lying on the heating rock coiled up into a pile, clearly content with life. Thomas did a mental shrug before he sighed. At least the pets were calm.


	24. Quote the Raven: FALSEHOOD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have some background on where Logan learned to speak? Or just some fun stuff with Logan talking in general??  
> -  
> How does Logan talk? Where did he learn it from? Just was wondering.  
> I love this series so much, thanks for making this XD

Logan watched the others play around from the curtain rod, he watched Roman and Virgil chasing each others, clearly play-fighting from the squeaks and mews they made.

Emile sat next to Thomas on the couch as the human was editing another video, Brocklyn 99 running on the TV in the background. Patton was lying in the animal bed snoring.

This was nice, Logan thought, it reminded him of when he was just a fledgling near an old womans house.

 

_His parents had been hand feeded back to health by her. And in turn they had been very close to the old lady._

_The biggest difference was between him and his siblings, they were mostly keeping away from the lady, while Logan spent most time with her, whenever she sat outside he would fly down and sit with her. And in turn she started to try and teach him to talk, “Hi” being one of them, but he knew it, but then one day she had been listening on a audio book and Logan’s two fave words were spoken_

_-Salutations, to you young miss, have anyone told you how beautiful you are?  
\- Falsehood, mr Brush, we both know i am not._

_“FALSEHOOD!” Logan had screeched happily puffing up proudly. “Salutations!” the old lady had laughed at him giving him some seeds. and from then on she taught him harder words, since it was clear the raven was very happy about it._

_Logan left when she died from old age, saying farwel to his parents, his siblings had left long ago in search for thier own mate._

_After that he felw across the town and found a place for hismelf, searching thru the trashcans, but also finding road kill or some berries and other things to eat._

_the sound of a group magpies chatterign and laughing made him look up to see how a group were bothering a young kitten who tried to fight back. Logan huffed, magpies were good for few things, but they were annoying most of the times. He swooped down and landed at the side of the much smaller birds. shouting at them, the magpies screeched as they scattered. Logan huffed again before he flew away thowards another trashcan, notecing how the scrawny kitten was following him. the raven looked down and found a piece of hotdog that he grabbed in his beak before dropping it down at the kitten’s feet, it gave away a starteld squeak. before it started to eat…_

 

  “Roman! Virgil! Could you two calm down?!” Thomas called looking up from his computer, making the two cats look at him from the floor, Virgil having Romans ear between his teeth. Roman was giving away dying noises to appear more hurt than he was, to give Virgil a better seld confidence in making him a hunter. Virgil let go and climbed down from Roman who got back to his feet shaking himself to get his magnificent coat of fur back in order, before he trotted over to the food bowl

Patton woke up and stretched as he yawned loudly and stood up giving both the kitten a buff with his nose. Logan flew down and landed on Thomas’s shoulder.

  “Going?” he squaked looking at the computer screen.

  “It going somewhre…” Thomas sighed. “I’m not sure what the fanders will think of this. Here look.” Thomas started the video he was editing to show what he had done till now, Logan watched with rapt attention, the video ended and Thomas sighed leaving back, making Logan giving away a slight flapp with one wing. “what if they hate it? it’s so diffrent from averything else ive done previously.”

  “Falsehood!” Logan cawed before he poked Thomas on the cheek with his beak. “Fander Love all.” Logan crooned before he took some of Thomas’s hair and started to groom him a bit.

  “Hahaha, thanks Logan.” Thomas said with a smile.


	25. Sleeping Shadowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about if Virgil keeps falling asleep or just sitting in just like the weirdest places and when people find him they're just like how didnyou even get up there

Thomas blinked when a small weight suddenly fell agaisnt his tigh and he looked from the TV to his side to see how Virgil had toppled over now lying in a heap agaisnt his tigh.

  “Did you fall asleep?” Thomas asked only getting a slight snore in reply. Thomas smiled before he reached down and scratched the kitten behind one of the ears, earning a small chirp as Virgil snuggled into the touch starting to purr.

 

*

 

Thomas looked around searching for the black kitten. he had called out but didn’t get a reply, no windows were open so Remy wasn’t the cause of the kittens dissapearence.

  “Where did you go? Virgil?!” Thomas called once more, he looked into the kitchen and was just about to look somewhere else, when he caught sight of a small black paw hanging down from the refrigerator. “VIRGIL?!” Thomas cried out as he scrambled forward grabbing a chair to get up and got up on it to get to the top of the refrigirator, the kitten was lying stretched out sleeping. Thomas reached forward placing his hand on Virgil’s head the kitten chirped lifting it’s head and blinked at him. “How did you get up here, you little rascal?” Thomas asked, Virgil gave away a smal meep. Thomas sighed before he gathered the kitten in his arms Virgil mewed tilting his head before he pushed it up agaisnt Thomas’s jaw.

Thomas stepped down from the chair and put it back before he entered the living room.

  “I so need to kitten proof this house.” he sighed as Virgil looked around before he wanted down, Thomas opened his arms and Virgil jumped down onto the ground before he rushed over to Logan who was looking in a book on the floor, throwing himself at the raven with a happy mew. Logan let hsimelf fall over giving away a squak of surprise before he flapped his wings and soon both the raven and kitten was in a play fight.


	26. Cat Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas taking Virgil and Roman for a walk.

Thomas held forth the two harnesses: a red one with golden crowns as a pattern, and a purple one with a flannel like pattern, that could be adjusted in size. he placed the harnesses on the floor, Patton sat next to him his leash between his teeth.

  “Roman! Virgil!” Thomas called, the kitten looked up from the toy he had been playing with before he moved over to Thomas giving away a questioning chirp, while Roman stretched in the patch of sun, showing no intentions of getting up. “Roman!” Thomas called again, only getting a twitch of one of the cats ears.

Virgil sniffed at the harnesses before he sat down at the purple one and looked to Patton with a head tilt.

  “ _What is this?_ ” he asked pawing at one of the straps.

  “ _Thomas wanted to bring you and Roman along on our walk._ ” Patton said sending a look to Roman “ _Al though i think Roman is gonna be roaming nowhere today._ ” Patton snickered while Virgil just rolled his eyes, ears falling to the sides in slight annoyance.

  “Roooooooman!” Thomas called again, earning a twitch of Roman’s fluffy tail. Thomas grunted before he picked up the purple harness and looked at Virgil who gave the harness an unsure look “Wait... i might need to get you used to this first, maybe...” Thomas said as he removed the leach so that only the harness was in his hands before he slowly started to put in on Virgil who pawed at the straps now and again, but stayed mostly calm.

Thomas leaned back when he put in the last plastic buckle. Virgil shook himself before he tried to look at the harness only to end up walking in a circle he stumbled back and fell onto Roman who huffed lifting his head to look at the kitten.

  “ _What. are. you. wearing?_ ” Roman asked in a low sound.

  “ _No idea, but i like it!_ ” Virgil mewed back as he crawled of Roman to rush to Patton who laughed at him with a smile

  “ _Look at you, it looks so good on you._ ” Patton gushed as Virgil puffed up his chest to seem bigger.

  “It seems to fit well on you, that’s a relief.” Thomas said with a smile “Roman!” Thomas called again.

  “Mrnnoooo.” Roman yowled back, lying down on the floor and stretching once again to take up as much sun as possible.

  “Fine then. stay there, inside, while I take Virgil and Patton on a walk, outside, in the sun.” Thomas said, Roman shot up from the spot and trotted over showing clearly he wanted out. Thomas brought up the red harness and Roman hissed stroking his ears back. “Look, If you’re gonna go on a walk with me, Patton and Virgil you need to wear this, you can wander as much as you want tomorrow.” Roman looked up at Thomas with big eyes giving away a sad mew, and Thomas sighed shaking his head.

Roman whined doing his best impression of ‘Puss in boots’ Thomas sighed with a groan.

  “Fine.” Roman gave away a happy chirp. he opened one of the windows so Logan could fly outside if he pleased.

 

*

 

Roman walked next to them as Patton trotted ahead a bit, Virgil stuck close to Thomas, or rushing forward to keep up with Patton, or catching sight of a insect and started to chase it, but he didn’t stray far before he rushed back to Thomas’s side. they entered the park and when Virgil caught sight of the other dogs and people who walked them did he freeze before he scrambled up Thomas’s leg and side until he was clinging to Thomas’s shoulder.

  “It’s okay, Virgil.” Thomas said in a calm voice. “You’ll be fine.” Virgil watched as Patton strolled around saying hi to the dogs he got to say hi to.

Most of the ones who were walking their dogs cooed when they saw Virgil, Making Roman  who strolled next to them huff at not being cooed at. So to fix this he also climbed Thomas making the human winch. 

  “Ow, Roman- ouch- could you- okay.” Roman sat down on Thomas shoulder clearly pleased with himself. “You are not that light you know.” Thomas sighed while he heard Virgil give away a laughter like noise from his other shoulder. Patton looked back at them and grinned giving away a happy bark.

  “Take your animals on a walk, people said, it will be fun they said.” Thomas spoke to the camera as he filmed Patton. “Not a bad idea, sure, unless you have cats.” Thomas turned the camera to himself filming Roman and Virgil.

Roman perked up when he saw the camera and mewed happily while Virgil pressed closer to Thomas hiding in the collar of his jacket. Thomas just looked into the camera like he was at the office before he broke into a laugh, ending the video and posting it to twitter.


	27. One sick noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I suggest a prompt for the animal au. One of them has to go to the animal hospital bc of something of ur choice and had to stay the night.  
> -  
> Can you do a thing where when Thomas takes Deceit to the vet for a checkup or something he gets a panic attack and Deceit helps to calm him down?

Deceit hadn’t eaten anything in a while and Thomas had started to worry, the food he had given the snake was left untouched and Deceit barely moved from the heat stone, he was wheezing from time to time and Thomas wasn’t sure what to do, he had called the vet, who had cared for the others apart from Emile before to ask for help, and the veterinarian had told him to bring him in to get a proper look at the snake.

Thomas had fixed the new carrier for Deceit, the cat box was only gonna do that much. He opened the lid making Deceit give him a tired look and a wheezy hiss.

  “You okay?” Thomas asked, Deceit just turned his head away and made a wheezy huff, but he didn’t try to get away. “Okay you slimy snake, let’s take you to the vet, because you haven’t eaten in weeks and i am beyond worried.” Thomas gently scoped the snake up Deceit just let it happen, clearly not having enough energy to throw one of his normal hissy fits, he just slumped in Thomas hold growing limp as a noodle. “ _WHOA!_ ” Thomas cried out taking a better hold of Deceit to keep the snake from falling back into the terrarium. “You really are  **not**  well.”

Thomas sighed as he put Deceit down in the carrier and onto the towels he had put in there before he closed it, putting the snake in complete darkness. Thomas put the lid back before he picked up the carrier. He had just gathered his things when the doorbell rang and he opened it to find Terrence standing there with a smile on his lips.

  “Hi!, i can’t thank you enough for doing this Terrence.” Thomas said as he picked up the carrier. “I will keep you updated the best i can. The food are in the cupboards and if you need anything i will be on my phone. And if they cause trouble just start a Disney movie and they should calm down-”

Terrence placed his hands on Thomas shoulders and looked him in the eye.

  “Hey, it’s cool man, I got this, now go and get your snake checkend out before you make yourself have a panic attack.” Thomas nodded.

  “R-Right. Okay. I’ll see you later..” Thomas hurried out from the house and drove away.

Terrence turned to the pets who was watching him from the living room. he sighed with a smile.

  “You so need a better hobby Thomas.” he chuckled as he walked inside, instantly greeted by a happy Patton.

 

*

 

Thomas entered the vet walking over to the receptionist who smiled up at him.

  “Why hello Thomas.” she said “You have an appointment with the doctor because little Deceit isn’t feeling well, am i correct?”

  “Yeah, all though he isn’t that small anymore.”

  “Don’t worry.” she smiled at him “The doctor will come and get you, he is currently checking on a cat who will have kittens soon, don’t take any of them.” a startled laugh broke from Thomas lips before he snorted

  “I will try not to, but if they come over to me and decide to live there, there is nothing i can do about it now is there.” he chuckled feeling a bit calmer as he moved over and sat down on the couches.

He opened the carrier to make sure Deceit was okay, the snake looked up at him before curling around himself.

  “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be fine.” Thomas said with a forced smile, worry returning and making it slightly hard to breathe. Thomas looked down at his phone, it hadn’t even been 5 minutes since he’d sat down and he still felt like it had been more than an hour. Thomas knew he was starting to panic when he found himself thinking on what he would do if Deceit didn’t make it. if he was sicker than Thomas thought.

A cold thing touched his hand and Thomas jolted and looked down at his hand that was still holding the open carrier to find how Deceit had placed his head on top of the humans hand and looked up at him with a tired look, but as he stuck out his tunge with a wheeze it was clear he was a bit worried as well. Thomas looked back at the snake giving him a tired smile.

  “Thank you...” Thomas said with a sigh, Deceit yawned before he tilted his head a bit, Thomas reach over with his other hand and started to pet Deceit on the head, the yellow rat snake didn’t seem too unhappy about it, but it was hard to say with him being sick.

  “Thomas Sanders?” the doctor called and Thomas gathered the carrier in his hands while Deceit lied back down in it as he walked over to greet the doctor. 

 

*

 

  “Roman! No!” Terrence cried out as he chased after Virgil who was holding Terrence’s phone in his mouth. Roman gave away a unhappy shout from the sofa there he lied next to Emile. Patton watched with wide eyes before he turned to Logan giving away a bark. The raven sighed before he swooped down and landed before Virgil who squeaked crashing right into him. Terrence sighed as he took back his phone from Virgil.

  “Virgil.” Logan croaked patting Virgil with his wing. “Roman.” Logan croaked as he pointed at the white cat. Terrence stared at Logan.

  “And here i thought Thomas was just being overly-dramatic about you talking...” the phone suddenly gave away a pling as a text from Thomas appeared. Terrence quickly opened it as he walked back into the living room.

_**\- Deceit has pneumonia... hence why he didn’t eat... they are currently trying to figure out what caused it... I will probably have to stay the night how are things going on your end?**   
_

_\- Logan talks. Like TALKS! i thought you were just being dramatic, i was just scolded by a bird on your cats names!_

_**\- I told you Logan could talk, i didn’t blow anything out of portions, also how did you mix up Roman and Virgil’s names? they’re nothing alike.** _

_\- Ugh, hope it’s nothing serious. and nothing too bad has happened on this end... apart from Virgil stealing my phone._

_**\- Oh yeah! Virgil likes music, Roman too but they’re taste in it are so different. maybe you should let him listen to some? anyway gotta go. i’ll contact you again later... and if they get to rowdy you could call Joan or Talyn for help...** _

_\- Nah, i got this... Patton is keeping watch on them._

Terrence sighed as he looked away from his phone to find Virgil very close watching him. Terrence brought up his music app and started a random song, Virgil tilted his head before he mewed happily nodding along to the beat.

  “I should just stop questioning everything and just accept that Thomas have some really smart animals...”

 

*

 

Thomas had been pushed out into the waiting room as the doctor and nurses got to work in checking what was the cause of Deceit’s pneumonia.

Thomas blinked his eyes and pushed himself back into reality from having zoned out when the receptionist that worked the night shift came over and handed him a cup of coffee.

  “Here.” he said “You seem like you’re about to crash any moment.”

  “Thanks...” Thomas said as he took the cup of coffee.

  “Mr. Sanders.” Thomas looked up at the nurse who had entered the waiting room with a tired smile on their lips.

  “Yes?” Thomas said more alert than before, sitting up straighter.

  “I got some news.” they said and Thomas nodded “It is nothing bad that has caused the pneumonia, but we will have to keep him here for the night just to be sure.”

  “Okay.”

 

*

 

When Thomas was able to return home the next day the doctor had told him how to make it easier for Deceit to breathe and how to make the mucus that might get created in the lungs out and how to do that, but also to keep an watchful eye on him and remove any grime that could appear at the snout. but also how to give the snake the antibiotics to help fight of the inflammation.

When Thomas was on his way back home, Deceit was a bit more alert and threw a small hissy fit, before he grew tired.

Once the two returned and opened the door to find Terrence worse for wear.

  “What happened to you?”

  “Your zoo happened, how can you live with all of them? I’d go nuts.”

  “You get used to it.”

  “You need a better hobby.” Terrence said as he gathered his things.

  “They’re not a hobby! They’re my family.” Thomas said with a gasp before he laughed. Terrence smiled.

  “Hope he get’s better.” Terrence said gesturing to the carrier. “Now i’m gonna go home and sleep, because those two-” he gestured at Virgil and Logan “Did not let me sleep.”

  “Oh.... right... they’re more nocturnal than the others...” 

  “Also your possum is at the back.” and with that Terrence left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was my first time writing Terrence, i don’t have the best idea on how he acts, _since i’ve only seen him in shorts and how he acts as Patton_.)


	28. Deceit... humans aren't trees...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know that deceit isn't a big lover when it comes to Thomas, but what if Deceit actually really likes Joan and/or Talyn?

 

Deceit licked the air as he stretched himself up towards the roof, coiled around Joan’s arm.

  “How come he likes you more than me.” Thomas asked with a pout from his spot on the floor next to the animal bed Patton was occupying. “I’m the one who feeds him.”

  “No idea, dude. But maybe you smell to much like the others that he rather stay away?” Joan speculated as they lowered their arms when Deceit became uninterested in the roof.

  “Maybe...” Thomas hummed only to jolt when a cold snout poked his forehead and he looked up to find how Deceit was before him, the snake moved it’s body to the side head levitated. Thomas sent a look to Joan who shrugged.

  “He seemed to want to go that way so I followed.” Thomas held out his hand when Deceit swayed his body the other way and the snake seemed content in climbing onto Thomas instead.

  “I still don’t understand how you can stand it.” Talyn spoke up from the cough, petting Roman and Virgil with both hands, turning the cats into purring mushes of fur “Isn’t it like weird to hold in him?”`

  “You could try holding him you know.” Thomas said as he got to his feet, Deceit slithering into his shoulders.

  “No Thanks! I’m good with these fluffy babies.” Talyn said as they pulled Virgil and Roman close. earning a meep from Virgil and a sneeze from Roman.


	29. Thomas, you need to do better life choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good birb, precious birb. Where is that gif of Thomas going “this is so pure” when you need it?
> 
> Also, will we get to see Thomas’s other friends interacting with the zoo? Or his family? I feel like they would all be charmed, but also telling Thomas he needs help lol

 

Thomas had brought his friends over for a video.  
Virgil was hiding under the blanket in Thomas’s bedroom to avoid all the people, he could handle Talyn and Joan those two had earned his trust, the others were a bit to loud for his liking, especially when they were doing song videos, like the one today. Logan was snoozing on top of the blanket.

Roman on the other hand loved every moment of it, had had claimed Thomas shoulders as his and stood with his front paws on top of Thomas head mewing along to the song.

Patton and Emile watched from the animal bed out of the way from the humans.

The video went well, despite Roman taking most of the limelight. Now as things calmed down most of them were sitting on the couch talking while The office ran in the background. Emile had hopped over demanding attention from one of Thomas’s friends who turned out to be Valerie, she smiled as she picked him up and Emile instantly melted in her lap as she started to scratch him behind the ears.

A croak was heard as Logan flew down from upstairs to land on the curtain rod. Thomas knew what it meant if Logan flew down and looked to the stairs where Virgil was peeking down at them, body-language unsure and worried.

  “Virge!” Thomas called getting the kittens attention “Come here, its okay.” the kitten squeaked at him before the sound of Virgil getting down the stairs was heard, he stopped at the turn and looked around before he went down the last steps before he moved over to Patton who gave him a big lick before buffing Virgil towards Thomas and his friends. Virgil looked back to Patton before Roman gave away a mewl from his spot on Talyn’s lap, Virgil bristled slightly giving away a hiss, Roman only crooned in reply seeming smug. Virgil huffed before he walked over to Thomas climbing up his pants leg before he jumped onto Dominic’s lap, Thomas just stared as the black kitten curled up and lied down.

  “Thomas?” Dahlia asked

  “Oh... my... goodness...” Thomas gasped as he moved his hands to his mouth.

  “You okay?” Leo asked

  “Virgil has never done something like that before on someone he doesn’t know.” Thomas said before he grinned “He’s growing up so fast.”

  “You need to chill.” Joan said with a laugh, Logan flew over and landed on top of their head looking down at them giving away a happy squawk. “Why hello.” Joan said and grinned.

  “Salutations.” Logan croaked out.

  “I will never get used to that bird talking.” Terrence sighed with a smile.

  “Oh? you haven’t heard him when he and Thomas get’s in debates about a certain jam-”

  “DON’T SAY THE NAME!” Thomas cried. but Logan was smart.

  “CROFTERS!” Logan screeched spreading his wings and gave away something that sounded like a villain laugh.

  “And there he goes...” Thomas groaned slumping back on the couch, as the others laughed.

  “You need a bigger house, Thomas. or just stop getting more animals.”

  “Hey! I haven't gotten a new animal in a very long time now, and i like the number that they are right now, just enough.”

  “You so need help, Thomas.” JayisJo laughed “If you don’t look out you’re not gonna become the crazy cat person but the crazy animal person.”

  “Well, the closest Veterinary already know who I am and all of them, apart from Emile, so I’m fine.”

  “You so need help.” Joan laughed


	30. a berry sticky situation, it will jam you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to do with crofters in light of the new sponsership?

 

Thomas took out the jar of crofters and put it on the counter before he took out a piece of bread and a butter knife, and started to fix a sandwich. he turned around to get something when he pushed the jar and it slid to the edge and fell, Thomas gave away a cry trying to catch the jar but it hit the floor with a crash, the glass shattered as the jelly poured out of it and onto the floor, like one morbid metaphor.

Roman perked up from there he sat eating from his food bowl and sneaked closer, sniffing at the jam before he gave it a test lick, while Thomas gathered cleaning supplies, whining sadly over the broken jar.

  “Roman! No! there’s glass in there, you could hurt yourself!” Thomas said as he pushed Roman away with his foot, earning a unhappy mewl, before he gathered the glass and jam onto the dustpan and threw it into the trash, some jam was still on the floor and Roman was quick to start lapping at it.

 

Thomas just sighed when he saw it, he brought up his sandwich and had taken a bite when Logan swooped down grabbing a piece in his beak tearing the sandwich in half.

  “LOGAN!” Thomas cried ar he sent the raven a glare. Logan quickly ate the piece he had taken from the sandwich before he gave away a caw.

  “More!” he cawed as he landed on the counter hopping over to Thomas. “More!”

  “No. You will not get more, because that was the last jar.” Thomas said with a groan. Logan huffed before he caught sight of the rest of Thomas’s sandwich. “Logan, NO!” Thomas cried as he protectively held his sandwich close, before he pushed it into his mouth. Logan gave away a pained noise before he let himself fall onto his back.

  “BETRAYAL!” he screeched. Thomas sighed placing his head in his hands, a mew made him look down to find how Roman had licked up att the jam from the floor and was looking up at Thomas with big eyes, demanding more.

A long suffering groan left Thomas as he realised he would have to get way more of the jam than before.

  “Good thing is that it’s only you two who seems to like it.” Thomas sighed, unhappily accepting the truth.


	31. One fluffy x-mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider: Thomas buying everyone little, custom sized Christmas sweaters and just absolutely babying them, thinking they’re so friggin adorable and sweet

Patton sat happily in the Christmas sweater Thomas had gotten him a very long time ago, it was blue with cats and dogs on it. Roman sat proudly in his own red and white one, he liked it a lot despite the fact that it messed with his amazing fur. Virgil hadn’t been happy about his purple sweater at first, hissing and fussing when Thomas put it on, before he calmed and looked mostly done with everything. Logan had gotten one as well, the raven looked mostly confused down at his sweater trying to make Thomas see how illogical it was for him to wear it. Emile had gotten one as well, the bunny semed very happy about his pink and light brown sweater. Remy had hissed when he caught sight of the sweaters and had booked it and hadn’t returned in two days. Even Deceit had gotten one, a long knitted tube that was yellow and black, the snake seemed very happy about it if the pleased look on his face was anything to go by.

Thomas grinned as he brought up the camera taking several photos to send to his family and friends, but also for memories. he even filmed a bit to post the video for the fanders. who all cooed and gushed over the animals.

  “You all look so CUTE! AAAAH!” Thomas gushed as he picked up Virgil cuddling him close, the kitten mewed before buffing his head against Thomas jaw. Roman walked over demanding attention as well, it all ended with Thomas drowning in fluffy adorable animals while Logan and Deceit watched form the sidelines, sharing a look at the others way of acting. “I love you all so much!” Thomas cried as he hugged the others close.


	32. Happy Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciet's is so cute! Can you do one from his pov where he's recovering from pneumonia and acts a bit nicer/clingy around Thomas and the other animals because he enjoys the attention? *gasp* that was all one breath! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 "One sick noodle" is the one where the Danger Noodle's sick.

 

Thomas did as the doctor has told him, and slowly but surely did Deceit get better, he didn’t wheeze as much and his hissing got a bit more common again. But another thing that happened was that Thomas and Deceit had to spend more time together as Thomas made him climb downwards to clear the mucus from his lunge by having his head lower than the rest of his body. And with all the ministrations, Deceit seemed to show just how much he actually seemed to like to be handled and carried around.

Depending on his mood, Thomas would now and again be met with a snake who clearly wanted to be held or a coiled pile of hissing noodle.  
Thomas began to be able to read him better.

 

Deceit watched the others, as he gave away a slight wheeze, but the moment he saw Thomas come over he perked up, but tried to hide it only to give up when he realised Thomas was going towards him to open the lid and Deceit quickly reached up towards the top of the terrarium. the lid was removed and Thomas looked down at him.

  “Hey there, you little sneek.” Thomas said. Deceit yawned at him.

  “ _Up! up up up up!_ ” he hissed as Thomas reached down to hoist him up from the floor of the terrarium. “ _Yeeesssssssssssssssssss_ ” Deceit sighed a pleased look on his face as he started to slither up along Thomas arm until he lied across the humans shoulders.

Clearly content with his place.

  “ _You seem to enjoy yourself, compared to previous moments._ ” Logan stated from his spot on the TV. “ _I’m starting to suspect that you like this way more than you show._ ”

  “ _Sssssssshut up._ ” Deceit hissed back, he stayed on Thomas shoulders for quite some time as he human did what he normally did during the day, before he slithered down and along the floor.

 

Patton looked up at him and smiled

  “ _How are you feeling, Deceit?_ ” the goldendoodle asked, if he could Deceit would have shrugged.

  “ _It’sssssss fine._ ”

  “ _Not lying?_ ”

  “ _To tired to lie._ ” Patton lied down and sent a nod to his side, Deceit just looked at him for a while before he slithered close and coiled up next to Patton to absorb the warmth the warmblooded mammal gave away.


	33. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U don't have to do this straight away but would it be cool if Thomas moved to have more space and one of his friends moved in to help.

Thomas looked at all the boxes filled with his stuff, he was moving to a bigger house in order to be able to let his animals have more room to move. he had found a house at the outskirts of the suburbs, it was not necessarily bigger but the rooms were wider and it had a bigger lawn and was closer to the woods that was perfect for walks with Patton and Virgil. 

Most of his things were already brought there by the truck and the two people who he had asked for help with the bigger things that couldn’t be taken in a car, Deceit’s terrarium was one of those things and the snake spent now most time in the carrier, clearly not happy about it if the hisses that came form it now and again was anything to go by. 

He had called his friends for help and Dominic and Leo had come over to help along with Joan and Talyn. 

And they loaded the trailer fastened to Thomas car that was already stacked full with things, only laving room for him and the carriers that held the animals, Patton was sitting next to them in the shade to keep them calm. Logan was sitting on top of the cat carrier that held Virgil, the two had gotten one each, due to Virgil having grown bigger as he got older.

  “Okay, let’s start lifting.” Dominic said as he walked inside grabbing one of the moving boxes and walked out to put it in the trailer. Leo and Thomas sighed as they did the same thing, and soon the house Thomas had lived in was left barren. Thomas stood in the living room looking around. he forgot how big it had been. He did a last sweep to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before he left and locked the door.

 

At the new house the two men who had taken the truck with the big furniture waited and as soon as the big furniture were put in place did Thomas let the animals out, he lowered Deceit into his terrarium, and the snake looked around a bit confused. Patton trotted around sniffing at everything new, Virgil curled up on the couch and didn’t move, everything was to new for him to dare to move, Logan sat down next to him on the couch to provide constancy.

Once all the moving boxes were in place did Thomas bide Leo and Dominic farewell. He sighed before he started to unpack the boxes in the kitchen.

 

Once he was finished there he started in the bedroom to have the bed ready when night came. Virgil had dared to leave the couch and now clung to Thomas’s shoulder.

Roman and Patton were still venturing outside sniffing at all the new scents, Roman quickly made sure to show this as part of his territory before he left to make sure his kingdom was not being attacked. as Patton sniffed around in the bushes did he hear Remy give away a call and he looked up to find the possum moving over to him.

  “ _Your home was like empty, what’s going on?_ ”

  “ _This is our home now, Thomas moved here to give us more space to move around in._ ” Patton said as he lied down on the grass. “ _I’m a bit confused as to why, but he has moved before and nothing bad happened so we’ll be fine. I’m not sure Virgil likes it tho, he hasn’t left Thomas side._ ”

  “ _The kit isn’t like that big of a fan of changes. He will be fine when things get a normality around them again._ ”

 

Thomas crashed face first into the couch when he had unpacked the most important, some boxes still stood here and there.

  “I forgot how tiresome moving is...” he groaned turning his face to the side and looked up when a pair of small paws walked up on his back, Virgil looked down at him and gave away a questioning meep. Thomas just smiled up at him.

Emile hopped up onto the couch as well to snuggle up at Thomas’s head as Virgil lied down on Thomas’s upper back. Patton walked back inside followed by Logan who swooped down to land on the cat tree Thomas had gotten. Patton moved over to Thomas and gave his cheek a lick, making the human chuckle.

  “Did Roman go on a adventure?” Thomas asked looking at the dog who nodded “Okay.” And Thomas fell asleep for a while, surrounded by his animals. only to wake up when his own stomach demanded food and Thomas gave the others their food as well. things would be fine, it would just take a moment to get used to the newness.


	34. everything comes down, one way or another. (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au prompt near death experience? Maybe someone falls out of a tree idk.

Unlike at their last place where the tree who’s shade they had rested in during hot days, did the new yard had some trees, some apple trees but also an big oak and a few lilac bushes. Roman was showing Virgil how to climb a tree, the now older kitten listened, still a bit worried about the hight to the lowest branch of the big oak.

  “ _You see Virgil, all you need is to trust your tail and paws._ ” Roman mewed as he placed one paw on the old tree trunk

  “ _You sure?_ ” Virgil asked in a doubtful voice.

  “ _I have climbed trees for way longer than you have been alive!_ ” Roman hissed “ _Now, follow me._ ” and with that Roman stood up before he began to climb the tree, Virgil gave away a unsure whine before he sighed and started to climb after Roman.

 

Once they reached the lowest branch that was several meters up, did Virgil realise his mistake.

  “ _IT’S TO HIGH! NO! I WANT DOWN! DOWN!_ ” he yowled loudly as he dug his claws into the bark pressing himself flat against the branch. Roman stared at him before he let his ears fall to the sides in annoyance, his tail giving away a twitch.

  “ _If you would hate it so much why did you follow?_ ” Roman growled

  “ _I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS THIS HIGH UP!_ ” Virgil snarled.

  “ _I’m not going to carry you down, so get down on your own._ ” Roman huffed before he walked away on the branch before climbing higher. Virgil stared after him.

  “ _ROMAN! NO! DON’T GO! GET BACK HERE! ROMAN!_ ” Virgil screamed but the white ragdoll cat ignored him as he climbed the tree higher. Virgil whimpered before he looked around, everything was so far down. Virgil’s ears were flat against his head as his fur stood in all directions. he took a deep breath before he called for the one who would always come and help if he could “ _LOGAN!_ ” Virgil yowled loudly. “ _LOGAN! HELP!_ ”

Virgil saw how the raven shot out from the door opening and hit hard with his wings almost still in the air, before he caught sight of Virgil and flew over in a haste, landing on the branch and fluffing up as he folded his wings.

  “ _What’s wrong?_ ” he asked giving Virgil a worried look “ _I was under the impression Roman would teach you how to ‘cat’ today._ ”

  “ _Yes… i mean… he did, but now i wanted to get back down and he got mad… and he left…_ ” Virgil whined

  “ _What?!_ ” Logan shouted. 

A loud snap was suddenly heard from above and then a startled yelp. Virgil only saw a blur of white fly past him before there was a harsh thud on the ground below. Virgil and Logan both looked down and froze.

  “ _ **ROMAN!**_ ” both screeched.

Virgil forgot his fear of hights as he scrambled down the tree trunk before he rushed over to Roman who lied completely still, a dead branch an twigs surrounding him on the grass.

Logan swooped down and shot inside to get Thomas attention.

  “ _Roman!_ ” Virgil mewed in a panicked voice, batting him on the head to try and get a reaction. “ _Come on! Get up!_ ” Virgil said biting Romans ear and dragging his head to the side, but when he let go Roman slumped back. Virgil was shouting at him now. the sound of Thomas and Patton running towards them made him look up and he mewed at them in a terrified cry.

  “No, no, no, no.” Thomas rambled over and over as he brushed the twigs and the broken branch of Roman before he tried to find a pulse. “Please don’t-” Thomas choked out, a lump growing in his throat. Thomas lifted Roman from the ground to get a look on his other side, apart from some leaves and small twigs nothing seemed to be amiss. 

A low croon suddenly left Roman and he semed to jolt back to life, he blinked his eyes open and looked around before he slumped against Thomas, giving away a huff and annoyed noise.

  “Oh thank goodness, you’re okay!” Thomas sobbed as he pulled Roman close earning a unhappy sound from Roman “But we need to take you to the vet just to be sure you don’t have any broken bones or internal bleeding… i also think you got a concussion…” Roman yowled loudly no when he heard the dreaded word. but his tries to get free was weaker than normal and misplaced.

 

Once they returned from the vet, was Roman placed on the couch.

  “Okay, so rest okay, you got a light concussion, you got away with thankfully few wounds.” Roman just huffed, only happy he didn’t have to wear the cone.

Patton and Emile were instantly there to snuggle with him. Virgil slowly moved over before he slapped Roman in the face and hissed at him before he lied down on top of Roman’s front paws, as the white cat just stared at him. Logan gave away a huff, his lecture would have to wait until Roman was well again.


	35. SQUIRREL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic idea: Patton somehow breaking his collar, making it fall off, and he runs into a dog catcher on the streets looking like a stray

Patton had been on a walk with Thomas when he caught sight of a squirrel. a bark left him as he shot forward, making Thomas give away a surprised cry dropping his phone and was unable to hold the leach as Patton ran of ahead.

  “PATTON!” Thomas cried as he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket before he rushed after his dog. “PATTON COME BACK!” 

Patton had disappeared into the thick vegetation of the grove in the park. Thomas gave away a whine as he tried to catch sight of Patton thru the greenery, but the dog was gone.

  “Well  _Shit_.” Thomas groaned pushing a hand into his hair, before he pushed a branch away to enter the grove to follow Patton, who knew maybe he got the leach stuck and needed help to get free.

 

Patton chased after the squirrel that ran into the grove and skittered along the ground before it scrambled up a tree, Patton stopped at the tree and barked happily up at the squirrel that shouted back at him, clearly not happy.

Patton moved around the tree trying to get up so he could say hi the the rodent, but it wanted none of it as it hopped to another tree and away into the grove, Patton barked and chased after.

  “ _Wait! i just wanna say hi!_ ” Patton barked

  “ _NO! I RATHER NOT!_ ” the squirrel screeched back and disappeared into the branches. Patton stopped and looked around before he whined, and sat down on the forest floor.

  “ _Better get back to Thomas._ ” he huffed as he got back to his feet, only to still. “ _Oh no…_ ” he whined when he realised he had no idea wich way he’d gone. he started to sniff the ground to try and find his trail, but the wind had already blown it away, and the smell of all the flowers were making it harder for him.

Patton huffed and decided to just take one direction and walk that way and hope for the best.

He climbed over fallen trees and between branches, only to jolt when the leach got stuck, Patton growled a bit as he pulled at it, trying to get it free, he didn’t notice how he buckle of his collar was starting to come apart. Patton walked towards the leach before he pulled back with his whole weight, the branch that had caught his collar groaned and the leather stretched.

Patton yelped when the buckle let go making the collar open and Patton fell backwards rolling across the ground before he came to a halt, he stood up and shook himself free from the dirt and leaves the best he could, but he was still dirty, before he continued to move in the direction he chosen, not realising his collar was lying on the forest ground along with the leach that was still stuck on the branch.

Patton trotted along the forest floor getting twigs and leaves stuck in his fur.

 

*

 

  “Where did you go you rascal?” a animal control officer grunted, holding a snatcher in his hand. looking for the brown dog someone had called for them to come and get.

He sighed as began to move towards the car, going to drive and look somewhere else for the dog when he heard some of the bushes rustle further back, he turned to see how a light brown dog stepped out from the bushes and shook it’s self looking around before catching sight of the man and barked happily and trotted over.

  “That is one surprisingly tame stray…” the officer mused as Patton came over to greet them giving away a happy bark. “You are once tame stray, lil guy.” Patton tilted his head.

  “ _Stray? I’m not a stray._ ” Patton grumbled as he sat down, the officer crouched down before him.

  “No collar… but you look a bit to clean to be a stray… do you have any other markings, lil guy?”

Patton blinked and then looked down to try and see his neck and he couldn’t see the pale blue collar. a startled whine left him as he raised one paw to his neck. Thomas had given him that collar when he was a puppy! Patton whined loudly getting back to his feet and looking around, he needed to get back to Thomas.

  “Hey!, easy easy, fella.” the officer said raising his hands to calm the dog. “I’m not sure who you escaped from but i better bring you with me back to the station to make sure you don’t end up in trouble.” he then ushered Patton towards the car. A young jackdaw watched from a electric pole looking to it’s friend and croaked

  “ _Isn’t that the dog that lives with Logan?_ ” the other jackdaw looked up from where it hung upside down on the electric wire

  “ _Maybe? it looks the same._ ”

  “ _HEY!_ ” the first jackdaw cawed “ _ARE YOU LOGAN’S FURRY FRIEND?!_ ”

Patton looked up from there he stood looking at the two jackdaws.

  “ _Yes?!_ ” he barked back in confusion, but that was all he was able to say before the officer put him in the cage at the back of the car and closed the door. Patton stood up on his hind legs and saw how the two jackdaws talked to each other before one flew after the car as it started to move, the other flew away in another direction. Patton didn’t know where.

 

*

 

Thomas pushed a branch away from his face and grunted.

  “PATTON!” he called looking around in the grove, but Patton was nowhere to be seen. “Where did he go?” Thomas worried as he continued to walk. “PAT! PAAAATOOOOOOON!”

Something blue caught his eye after a while and he turned his head only to feel coldness wash over him when he caught sight of the leash, he scrambled over and took the leach from the branch before he stared down at the blue collar that hung open at the end.

  “No…. No, no no nononononono.” Thomas rambled over and over as he looked around in a panic “ **PATTON!** ” he shouted loudly, feeling tears grow in his eyes as it got a bit harder to breath.

A loud caw from above made him look up to see how a raven came flying before it landed on the branch next to him, it was then he recognised that it was Logan.

  “Logan?” Thomas asked in a thick voice.

  “Salutations.” Logan croaked.

  “Patton’s gone Logan, i can’t find him, what if something horrible happened to him?” Thomas moved a hand to his mouth “Oh god-” he was cut of by Logan shouting at him. Thomas looked back to the raven

  “Catcher.” Logan croaked out “Safe.”

  “What?” Thomas asked

  “Patton safe catcher.” Logan croaked out

  “Are you saying a dog catcher took Patton?” Logan nodded. “Oh thank god.” Thomas exhaled as he collapsed to his knees on the forest floor.

 

*

 

Thomas entered the building the animal control had, Joan and Talyn close behind, Logan sat on Thomas shoulder. Thomas moved over to the front desk repeating yet again what he was gonna say in his head.

  “Excuse me?” Thomas asked as he got up, the woman who sat there jerked back in her chair at the sight of the raven before she looked at Thomas. “I’m looking for my dog, i think he might have been brought here, he lost his collar and ran away earlier today.” the woman blinked twice before she brought up her computer

  “Oh! I’m sure we will be able to find you dog, mister.. uh?”

  “Thomas. Uh Thomas Sanders.”

  “Right.” she returned her attention to the computer screen before she stilled “Aren’t you that guy who has the ‘zoo’?” Thomas gave away a strangled laugh.

  “Oh that’s him alright.” Joan said with a grin as Talyn snickered.

The woman was quick to ask one of the officers over and they were brought to the corridor where the cages for the dogs were, Thomas entered alone, Logan had to stay with Joan and Talyn.

  “So what kind of pupper is it ya lost kid?” the officer asked

  “Uh his name is Patton and he’s a goldendoodle about this hight.” Thomas said as he showed with his hand. “And he’s very friendly.”

  “Hmmm...” the officer scratched their jaw before a bark was heard, a bark Thomas recognised no matter what.

  “Patton?” he called the dog that had barked gave away a happy nose and Thomas hurried inside past the officer who blinked with wide eyes.

Thomas looked between the cages before he found his puppy.

Patton barked happily and pressed up against the fence to try and get to Thomas before he backed away and placed his paws on the net before he started pacing left and forth at the same time as he gave away happy noises.

The officer moved over and after making sure it was Thomas’s dog he opened the cage and Thomas was thrown to the floor when Patton lunged at him, lapping at his face as his tale wagged a mile an hour. Thomas laughed as he sat up taking out the collar and put it back around Patton’s neck.

  “You had me really worried, Patton, don’t run away like that.” Patton gave away a slight whine looking very guilty, Thomas smiled before he hugged him close “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Patton grinned opening his mouth and gave away a happy bark.


	36. A Robber trying to take our snake? NOT ON OUR WATCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic suggestion! Dude, someone tries to rob Thomas when he is out without the pets, and someone watches as the pets chase the robbers down the street to protect their home. Like no real angst, just Home Alone type madness. Especially if Logan is taunting them.  
> -  
> Now I wanna see slimy angry snek danger noodle boi launching himself at someone sooooooo how about there’s an intruder and all the animals stop them   
> -  
> Animal au prompt suggestion: someone breaks into Thomas’s house and steals the pets?

One of Romans ears perked when he heard the sound of the lock on the backdoor being opened before the sound of the door opening and steps he didn’t recognise reached his ears. He lifted his head and gave Patton a pat to wake the dog. Thomas was out of town and wouldn’t return in two days, he had asked Valerie to check in on them and feed them at the morning and evenings. it was early in the night so Roman was sure it wasn’t Thomas returning home early.

  “ _Patton._ ” Roman mewed silently. Patton gave away a gruff turning his head away. Roman patted him again “ _Patton!_ ” he mewed a bit louder.

  “ _Whaaaaaaaaat?_ ” Patton groaned “ _I was having the best dream Roman._ ” Patton whined before he lifted his head to look at the white cat.

  “ _I think there’s an intruder._ ” Patton blinked before he shook his head completely awake. the two animals stood up.

Alone in the bedroom since Virgil and Logan was sleeping downstairs and Emile was in his box, probably awake since the bunny slept for such short interwalls. Roman and Patton moved over to the door and Patton buffed it open. The two sneaked over to the stairs to see down into the livingroom. a person dressed in black was moving around holding a snake carrier in one hand before he opened the lid of Deceit’s terrarium, apperently interested in kidnapping the snake.

Deceit on the other hand was not onboard with this he hissed loudly and coiled up ready to strike, he had never bit Thomas, but this person was smelling funny and did not seem to know how to handle snakes.

  “ _GET BACK YOU SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTUPID MEAT-TOWER!_ ” Deceir snarled as he made a fake attack making the human jerk thier hand back giving away a unsure noise, before they grabbed aroudn DEceit and lifted him from the terrarium. “ _LET ME GO!_ ” Deceit snalred as he coiled around the robbers arm and hissed loudly opening his mouth to try and bit the robber.

Logan stod up from the top of the cat tree, Virgil fluffed up a low growl leaving his throat.

  “Okay... just how many pets did this person have now again?” the robber asked themselves looking around in the room only to scream in fright when Logan flew over their head and poked hard at their head with his beek. Virgil launched himself of the tree claws out, and landed on the robbers back making them shout out and stumble forward and leaning back. Virgil snarled.

Patton gave away a bark as he trudded down the stairs followed by Roman who threw himself at the robbers front. Making them scream again. before throwing both Roman and Virgil of and rushing thowards the back door, still holding Deceit.

Remy was outside and he screamed loudly at the robber who scrambled back only to yelp when Patton bit the robbers pantsleg making them fall forwad and onto the ground, loosing grip of Deceit who slithered up. when the robber lifted thier head they came eye to eye with the pissed of snake.

  “E-easy.” the robber stammered. Deceit hissed making another fake strike making the robber scramble to thier feet, Deceit then striked biting the robbers leg thur the thick boot. making the robber scream and try to get him off.

  “ _Let go of him!_ ” Logan croaked as he flew outside, DEceit pulled back before he slithered over to the porch. Logan screeched and a big cloud of magpies, jackdaws and crows rose from the forest trees, the robber turned thier head around and paled before they with a scream ran away from the house chased by Patton, Roman, Logan and the big mob of birds.

One of Thomas’s neighbours stood outside in a morning robe taking in the scene before they burst out laugh.

  “You go! chase that robber away!” they called with a laugh

 

*

 

When Thomas returned home he found the backdoor open and all the animals cuddling Deceit who looked done with everything that had to do with the warm blooded creatures but making no move to get away from them. Thomas dropped his bag and just stared.

  “What in the world happened here?”

  “Salutations.” Logan croaked out from the pile. Thomas sighed knowing that whatever questions he had wouldn’t get answered.

  “What ever did you get up to, i wonder...” he sighed as he moved over to join the pile of animals.


	37. One tale of Sneeky-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reading this,, and one that just came to mind:  
> "Thomas, there's a snake in your hair."  
> Like, Deceit crawls into Thomas's bag instead of a shoe and gets trapped in there while Thomas goes to see some friends or something, and Deceit finds a way to slither onto Thomas's head/into his hair.  
> (Lol)

 

Thomas had let Deceit outside earlier that day before he left to go to Joan’s and Talyn’s place, only, now when he was gonna put him back in the terrarium, the yellow rat snake was nowhere to be found.

  “Deceit?!” Thomas called “Where did you go you slimy boi?” Thomas asked as he picked up the boot Deceit mostly usually hid in, but it was empty.

Thomas exited the closet and huffed, he didn’t have time for this.

He was gonna go and spend the night at one of his friends place, they had decided to play some games and maybe do a video, despite Thomas’s place now being bigger he didn’t want his animals to be stressed out by all the people, so they had all decided to spend the time at Jamahl’s place.

 

Thomas sighed before he looked at Patton and Logan, the raven doing some puzzles and Patton was gently playing with Emile. Roman had once again Virgil close as he gave the kitten a bath, Virgil had given up on trying to get free and just let it happen, looking so done, ears to the sides as he glowered at the wall. 

  “Logan?” he called the raven gave away a croon before it looked up, a puzzle piece held in his beak. “If you see Deceit could you keep watch on him until i get back, i can’t find him.”

  “Affirmative.” Logan croaked after he grabbed the puzzle piece with his foot instead. Thomas nodded as he grabbed his bag and left out the door saying goodbye to the animals who all gave their own version of goodbye.

He missed how the end of a yellow tail disappeared into the bag

 

The night went well they had played twister, Thomas’s body was still sore from the stretching and unnatural poses he ended up in, but Talyn was in the most pain having been below all of them when Domenic slipped and pulled them all down to the mat.

Now they were playing cards and Thomas was trying to figure out how to win when Brittney screeched scrambling back.

  “THOMAS! THERE’S A SNAKE IN YOUR HAIR!” she shouted, Thomas blinked and the others jerked back in fright and surprise.

Thomas lifted his head to find himself eye to eye with Deceit who tilted his head a bit in question.

  “So this is where you’ve been? did you hide in my bad instead of your boot?” Thomas asked the snake stuck out it’s tongue before slithering down and curling over Thomas shoulders, head resting near the humans neck.

  “What...” Brittney asked with wide eyes. Joan snorted before they started to laugh, quickly followed by Talyn, Leo and Terrence.

  “Oh, this is Deceit, i didn’t really introduce you to him last time you were at my place.” Thomas said as he looked at his friends. Deceit yawned and pushed a bit closer to Thomas, who chuckled.


	38. Crashing encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo u have a suggestion Thomas gets hurt badly while trying to help whatever pet u want and then the pets try and help by getting a stranger outside to call and ambulance!!

 

A loud crash was heard as Thomas stumbled down the stairs, landing with a wheezed cry at the bottom step. Patton shot up from the cough quickly scrambling over to Thomas who was holding the back of his head.

Patton gave away several worried noises, Thomas grimaced as he looked to his dog.

  “I’m okay- ow- that hurt.” Thomas groaned as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, the world swimming around him, only to cry out when Patton bumped his leg, Patton yelped stumbling away. “OUCH!  **Shit**. okay, that is- that is broken.” he ground out between his clenched teeth as he looked at his broken leg, seeing how it blurred into two “Okay… scratch that. Ow- I am not okay.” 

 

Thomas groans and slumps back to the floor, knowing there is no way he will be able to get up, and now when the adrenaline from the fall starts to fade he realises just how bad his leg hurts and also the nausea swimming in his stomach. Patton gives away a worried whine. “I’m think i’m just gonna lay here for a moment, Patton...” Thomas mumbles as his eyes slips close to tired to keep them open, Patton barks before he runs over to the door fighting a bit with the handle before he get’s it open, Logan is close behind.

  “ _Roman, keep an eye on Thomas!_ ” Logan croaks before he exits the door just as Patton barks loudly running out to the sidewalk looking around for anyone who can help. Roman got up from his spot and patted over to Thomas before he slapped him on the face making him groan and look at the cat with a scowl. Roman gave away a chirp before he was joined by Virgil who started to lick Thomas’s hair to try and sooth his pain. Thomas chuckled before he sighed.

  “You guys are to good for me.” he groaned.

 

*

 

Patton barked loudly as Logan flew of ahead, it didn’t take long until one of the neighbours appeared with a questioning look.

  “What’s wrong?” he asks as Patton rushes over barking, he bites gently around the neighbours pant-leg and pulls making whining noises. Logan flew over as Patton gave up on the pulling and instead tried to shove the neighbour towards Thomas’s house.

  “Alarm!” Logan cawed as he flew around above the neighbours head. “Alarm! Alarm!”

The neighbour rushed over towards Thomas’s house Patton close behind before he goldendoodle ran past them.

Roman mewed loudly in greeting swatting Thomas’s face again making him groan sending the white cat one more glare.

  “What did you do?” the neighbour asked as they crouched down next to Thomas.

  “Oh! Hello Mr. Lane, this is not as bad as it looks.” Thomas said with a grimace.

  “Fell!” Logan croaked as he landed on the TV. 

  “You’re right Thomas, it looks worse actually.” the neighbour said as they brought up their phone and quickly called for an ambulance. 

 

*

 

When Thomas came back home his leg was in a cast and crutches.

  “Guess i will not go upstairs for a while.” he said with a sigh as he sat down on the couch and started the TV. Emile hopped up from the floor and jumped over and lied down next to Thomas’s side, he chuckled as he reached down and started to pet the bunny who closed it’s eyes and leaned into the touch.

Patton padded over before he hopped up on the cough and lied down at Thomas’s other side, Roman and Virgil quick to follow and Thomas soon found himself cuddled by most of his animals, Logan still sat on the TV and Deceit snoozed on a branch in his terrarium.


	39. The Raven's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I need to see Thomas's reaction to Logan swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The raven do know some naughty words XD

 

Logan was pissed, Thomas had gotten some new jars of crofters but he kept both Roman and Logan away from them, despite knowing the two animals absolutely ADORED the jam. They had even learned what the lid coming of sounded like.

Roman was lying on the highest part of the cat-tree glaring at the wall as he ignored Thomas, tail twitching and swaying to show his pissed mood, and it didn’t help that Virgil seemed very interested in playing with the white fluffy tail.

Logan sat on the TV glaring at the human with as much fury as he could muster, Thomas ignored both animals as he edited a new video.

  “You do know i gave both of you crofters yesterday, as a treat. Meaning i will not give it to you every day.” Thomas spoke to both animals without looking up.

  “BETRAYAL!” Logan screeched as Roman just growled. “FALSEHOOD!”

  “I’m not lying!” Thomas called looking up at the angry raven before he huffed and returned his attention to the laptop.

  “SHIT. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!”

Thomas jerked his head up to stare at the raven who was slapping his wings wildly, puffed up until he seemed more like a big ball than a bird.

  “FUCK. FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK AND FUCK! fUCK, FUCK AND BUGGER! bUGGER, BUGGER, BUGGERTY BUGGERTY BUGGERTY, FUCK, FUCK, ARSE!” Thomas just gaped “..Fuckity, Shit, sHIT, fuck and willy. Willy, shit and fuck and... tits.”

  “That is the last time i let you watch the Kings Speech, buddy.” Thomas said with a wheeze


	40. The Animal search Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yassss. Protective family. I live for it.
> 
> Also, for a prompt, can you picture the neighbourhood asking Thomas to help locate lost pets since Logan has eyes in the sky and a network of birbs. All the lost babies make it home safe and Thomas is just like “I should just quit YouTube and start charging people” lol

 

Thomas looked up when one of the neighbours kids came over, holding a stuffed bear in their arms.

  “Um... excuse me mr. Thomas... but um... i was wonder if you could help me.”

  “Sure? What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, sitting up some more giving the kid his full attention.

  “I lost my kitty and she hasn’t come back home, do you think you can help me find her?”

  “Well...” Thomas sent a look to Logan who was currency grooming Virgil, who was nothing but a pile of purring black fur. “What does she looks like?” the kid took out a photo and showed him: on the picture was a brown cat with a white face in the shape of a heart. “Aw she looks adorable.” Thomas cooed before he looked to Logan again “Logan!” he called the raven looked up giving away a questioning chirp, before he flew over to land on the table, the kid gave away a gasp of glee at the sight of the bird. “Do you think you could help in finding this young child their cat?” Logan looked at the picture tilting his head before he looked at the kid

  “Name?” he croaked out in question.

  “Her name is Love, because of her big heart.” the kid said grinning. Logan spread his wings and soared up in the air giving away a loud call before a group of jackdaws answered and he flew over to spread the information. the group split up and flew in different directions before Logan returned.

  “Now we can only wait and hope for the best.” Thomas said with a smile, the kid nodded before they took back the picture and ran back home.

 

Two days later the kid returned in tears the teddy bear changed to Love the cat.

  “She came home!” the kid called a big grin on their lips before they ran off again. Logan puffed up proudly and Thomas chuckled as he reached over giving Logan a few scratches earning a happy chirp from the raven.

  “That was like the 4th this week, if this keeps up i’m gonna need to start paying you in crofters.” Logan stared at him with wide starry eyes. Thomas laughed before he stood up. “Well~ i guess you can get a treat for a job well done.” Logan squeaked happily and quickly followed Thomas who walked back inside getting a crofters jar and a spoon before he quickly gave the raven his treat. Logan wolfed it down with a vigour, unlike to the way the raven normally ate his food. Thomas just sighed as he put the jar back and watched as the raven licked the spoon clean before giving away a happy sound.

  “More.” he demanded

  “Nope, you have had your share for today.” Thomas stated making Logan flop to the side and huff. “You’re almost as dramatic as Roman when it comes to that jam.” Thomas laughed


	41. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au: Thomas’s friends are over and virgil steals one of the phones, or Virgil and Remy hey into a fight, and Patton tells Logan to Put Virgil in timeout. Thomas’s friends are worried out Thomas shrugs it off saying that this is normal.

  “VIRGIL!” Talyn cried as the black kitten ran of with their phone, Roman hot on the kittens heels. “GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU NAUGHTY KITTEN!”

  “ _DISNEY!_ ” Roman shouted as he chased after Virgil.

  “’ _oooooooo!_ ” Virgil shouted around the phone in his mouth as he scrambled out of the way of Roman who yelped as he crashed into the wall before he growled and went after Virgil again. 

The black kitten ran between Talyn’s feet and they turned around only to almost step on Roman who ran past them.

  “Thomas! Help me out here!” Talyn cried looking at the owner of the cats, Thomas sat with his phone in his hands doing something they weren’t sure of.

  “Logan! Patton!” He called getting the animals attention “Logan Time out for Virgil, Patton, Time out for Roman.” the dog and Raven got into motion, Patton flopped down on top of Roman who yowled loudly at the betrayal.

  “ _PATTON! WHYYYYYYYYYY_ ”

  “ _Time out kiddo._ ” Patton smiled as he picked roman up by the scruff before walking over to the animal bed and once again lying down on the cat who only huffed, accepting his face.

Virgil on the other hand screeched, dropping the phone and tried to evade Logan who only laughed before he landed on top of the kitten.

  “Time out.” Logan croaked and Virgil cried loudly.

  “ _I DON’T WANNA! THIS IS BORING! I WANNA LISTEN TO THEIR MUSIC! THEY HAVE GOOD MUSIC!_ ” Virgil cried as he struggled under Logan who started to preen the kitten, now and again twitching his wings to keep his balance.

Talyn picked up their phone and huffed before they sat down on the couch again.

  “You seem strangely calm about this.”

  “Eh, Virgil takes every phone that has ‘good’ music on it, Roman sadly only associates a phone with Disney music.”


	42. A wet misserable kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but something happening to virgil while he's alone with logan and lo just flying off to get a stranger, crowning "help" and trying to tug them closer by their clothes. Like grabbing a bit of cloth with his talons and just trying to fly that way while he's just really upset about his little furry chick being hurt

Thomas looked around and smiled as he saw the sight of Virgil walking thowards the forest, Logan flying over him.

  “Don’t get in trouble, and come back before dark, okay!” Thomas called to the two of them, he got a loud mew from Virgil and a affirmative from Logan. Thomas sent a look to Remy and Roman who had a hissing fight about the food bowl again. “Play nice you two.” Thomas huffed as he walked inside, past Patton who relaxed in the sun. “Keep and eye on them will you Pat?” the dog gave away a wag of his tail. Thomas sent a look at Deceit who slept on his branch, head hidden under his body.

 

Virgil mewed as he and Logan entered the forest, and he caught sight of a butterfly and instantly rushed forward to chase it, Logan chuckled as he flew along.

  “ _Why you pester the butterflies like this?_ ”

  “ _It’s fun! and Roman does it to, so it’s a cat thing._ ”

  “ _You’re becoming more like a cat for each day._ ” Logan chuckled “ _That’s good._ ”

  “ _What do you mean?_ ” Virgil asked as he let the butterfly fly away to look up at the raven. Logan laughed as he landed before Virgil giving him a slight preen on the face, earning a slight chirp from Virgil who also sat down.

  “ _You took manerism from me, Remy and Patton, you shake yourself free from water and dirt like the possum and dog and you sometimes scream like a bird._ ” Logan crooned.

  “ _Oh okay._ ” Virgil meeped.

 

They started to move again and soon the forest spread out before them, Virgil chased after more bugs and a few lizzards and one slow-worm. Logan said hello to a blackbird and a few smaller forest birds.

The sun was shinging down trough the tree-crowns to speckle the forest floor in lights. They reached some natural trails in the forest where people jogged, but also walked their dogs, but not as many as in the park.

  “Hello Virgil, Logan.” one human said as they jogged past the two animals, Logan and Virgil chirped back in greeting.

A big butterfly suddenly crossed their path and Virgil perked right up before he chased after it, in between the fern and vegetation.

  “ _Virgil?!_ ” Logan croaked out as he did a circle in the air to try and see Virgil amongst the greenery, the butterlfy flew above the fern and Virgil now and again jumped to try and catch it appearing amongst the greens.

Virgil growled as he wiggled his behind and then his whole body and then he lunged at the butterfly, catching it in his mouth giving away a happy noise, but he shreeched when he landed the ground caved in and he landed in a waterfilled borrow that once had belonged to a badger or fox, or maybe a bunny.

  “ _LOGAN!_ ” Virgil screemed as he dropped the dead butterfly, pawing in the water a moment before he felt the ground with his hind legs, pawing at the water with his front paws. “ _LOGAN! HELP!_ ” the Raven swooped down from the sky and landed next to the hole looking down at Virgil before trying to figgure out how to get the kitten out.

  “ _Wait there a second._ ” Logan said as he flew of, Virgil whipered shivering in the cold water.

Logan returned in a short moment a big long branch in his beak before he reached it down into the hole.

  “ _Bite hold._ ” Logan croaked out. Virgil bit around the branch and logan started to pull the best the could, the branch suddenly snapped and Logan squakwed and fell onto his back. Virgil splashed back into the water with a scream. Logan cursed loudly from the words he heard form the King’s Speech before he appeared again. “ _Wait there, i’ll find help._ ” and then he felw away.

Virgil looked around and whined

  “ _It’s not like I can do antyhign else..._ ” he whined.

 

*

 

Logan flew along looking around for a human, in a slight panic, he caught sight of a young woman furhter ahead, she stood leaning against a sign, and he flapped his wings before he flew over.

  “Alarm!” he cried as he landed on the sigh, the woman screeched in fear stubling forward before turnign around to stare at Logan who hopped on the sign.

  “Oh sweet life, what in the world?” they gasped hand on her chest.

  “Alarm!” Logan croaked again before he flew over and grabbed a piece of the womans jacket in his beak and tried to drag them thoards where Virgil was waiting. The Woman didn’t seem to understand what he wanted. “MOVE!” Logan shouted as he flew behind her and tried to push her forward.

  “Alright, i’m moving i’m moving, you weird bird.” she said and started to move.

Logan flew up ahead and while making sure she followed, before he landed at the hole, Virgil mewed pitpfully at him, shovering more now and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

  “Oh my god.” the woman gasped when she caught sight of Virgil, he hissed slightly at her.

  “ _She’s here to help! Be nice!_ ” Logan scoled Virgil huffed, the woman crouched down and reached down before getting ahold of Virgil’s wet scruff and lifting him up from the hole. When she put him down he shook himself like Remy and Patton did. “ _You’re such a canine._ ” Logan huffed.

  “You’re all drenched, oh my god, look at you.” she scooped Virgil up and he stiffened giving away a hiss as he struggled in her hold. “Oh thank god, you’re not a stray.” the woman sighed when she caught sight of the collar. She put him back down at the path before giving him a pat “Don’t fall into any more holes okay.” she said before she walked away. Logan huffed as he looked at Virgil who was covered in the dirty water. making his fur hag close to his body, another shiver shook trough him.

  “ _Home._ ” Virgil whimpered, he was cold and wanted nothing more than to get back to Thomas. Logan nodded.

 

Roman and Remy both screamed when they caught sight of Virgil.

  “ _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!_ ” they screamed at the same time. Patton looked up as Virgil and Logan reached the porch.

  “ _He fell into a waterfilled tunnel..._ ” Logan sighed. Virgil sat down on the porch looking inside. Patton got up and quickly got Thomas.

  “Oh Virgil... what happened?” Thomas asked as he lifted up the kitten. Virgil gave away a misserable noise. “How about a warm bath huh?” Virgil chirped happily at the idea and the two dissapeared inside.

 

Later that day Logan spent time to preen Virgil who lied down on the couch, clean and once again warm.


	43. Raining Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes out for a while and leaves the pets outside a unexpected storm strikes and the pets are still outside they find a way in the house.- 

Thomas  nodded as he looked at the open backdoor.

  “Okay everyone, i will be back in a moment, play nice and don’t cause trouble.” Thomas called before he left out the front door and got in his car and drove away. Leaving the animals to hande themselves.

Patton stretched and yawned as he watched Logan do some acrobatics in the air. Virgil snoozed next to Patton curled up into a full circle Roman was chasing Remy as the two played around in the grass. Emile watched from his spot flopped next to Virgil.

  “ _This is nice._ ” he sniffed.

  “ _Yup._ ” Patton said happily a sleepy hmm left Virgil as he snuggled agaisnt his front paws making Patton squeal slightly in happyness.

A Loud clash of Thunder suddenly shook the air and a second later the sy opened up sending rain crashing down hard enough for the fence to dissapear from sigh. Roman screeched as he and Remy hurried back in under the roof of the porch. Logan swirled around wildy in the winds before he managed to swop down, fluffed up in fear.

Virgil scrambled to his feet and was gonna run inside, but a hard gush of wind threw the door closed and Virgil ran right into the door. Deceit looked up from where he lied in his boot that had been dragged into the livingroom by Patton who wanted him to spend more time with them, and not hide away in the closet. Virgil was puffed up like a ball while Roman mourned his fluffy fur as it hung around him from having gotten soaked in the rain. Remy shook himself free from the rain. Virgil ran back to Patton and hid under him and Logan. Emile stomped hard agaisnt the porch in fear, body stiff as a rod.

  “ _Take it easy everyone, it’s just a storm, nothng bad will happen to us if we stay here._ ” Patton said as the rain kept crashing down. Remy hurried over to the door and pawed at it before he looked at the snake.

  “ _Let us in Noodle!_ ” he called. Deceit semed to huff in annoyance before he left the securituy of his boot and slithered over thowards the door, before he pushed himself up agaisnt the chilled glass, thowards the doorhandle.

  “ _Thissssssssss issssssssss ssssssssso much work._ ” Deceit grumbled with a hiss before he managed to get hold of the handle and push it doown only to stiffen when the door fell open and he landed with a oof on the floor. the others hurried inside and Patton gently picked him up from the floor as the door blew shut again, to keep the snake from getting squashed. “ _I will not thank you._ ” Deceit hissed when Patton put him down on the floor again. Roman yowled dramaticually as he looked down at his soaked fur.

  “ _I’VE BEEN RUINED!_ ”

  “ _Sssssssstop being sssssssssso Dramatic, it’sssssssss jusssssssssst water._ ” Deceit huffed as he slithered back thowards his boot, Roman swatted at him and Deceit hissed making a fake strike in return. Patton quickly stepped between them.

  “ _Be nice!_ ” he barked. Roman and Deceit huffed and walked diffrent ways.

 

 

Thomas hurried to get back inside, but still got drenched in the rain, and blinked when he caught sight of all the animals in one big pile on the floor in the livingroom.

  “Oh thank god, you’re not stuck outside in this weather.” Roman yowled loudly and that was when Thomas saw that both Remy, Roman and Logan were drenched. “Oh well you managed to get inside.” he laughed before he went to get some towels and dry himself and change into his cat onsie before he joined the others and quickly dried, Roman, Logan and Remy from the water still stuck in thier fur and feathers.

Once he was dry did Roman give himself a bath to make his fur return back to it’s previous glory. Thomas looked outside and then at Remy.

  “It would seem you get to stay inside today.” the possum gave away a happy noise. Thomas then gathered Virgil in his arms to calm the scarred kitten.


	44. Hello? I would like some Crofters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is absolutely adorable! You're doing a fantastic job writing it!  
> I've never asked for someone to do a prompt before but could you maybe do something where Logan took calls on the home phone while Thomas was out, like a messaging system or a something? Maybe all the pets learn how to dial 911 so they can use it if needed. XD  
> Thank you for all your hard work and keep it up!

The phone rang in the house and Thomas groaned loudly as he came back to wakefullness, and he was about to push hismelf up only to still when he noticed that Virgil was sleeping on his chest and Roman on his lap.

Logan then flew over to the desktop phone, looking at it for a while before he poked the answering botton and then the microphone before he opened his beak and answered

  “Salutations, you have reached Thomas Sanders estate, Thomas could not ome to the phone right now but stateyour message.” Logan croaked and Thomas stared.

  “ **Dude, what the fuck?** ” Talyn asked on the other end of the phone, as Joan died from laughter in the background.

Thomas burst out laughing from the cough making Virgil give away a huff.

  “Sorry Talyn! i am just under the law of cats right now.” Thomas called still laughing.

  “ **When did you teach Logan to answer the phone?** ”

  “I didn’t he learned himself.” Thomas luaghed.

  “ **He is one smart bird.** ” Logan puffed up at the prais.

  “Crofters?” he suddenly coraked, and Thomas burst out laughing again.

  “You just want a treat! Oh MY god! MY RAVEN IS USING ME FOR JAM!”


	45. Safe in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan getting some love from Thomas. Like Logan's just having a bad day and Thomas and the others help him
> 
> I wonder who my favorite is...

 

 

Logan was lying on his stomach on a pillow, wings spread to the sides as he blankly stared at nothing. Virgil tried to get him to play with him but the raven only huffed, and Virgil sat down giving away a chirp of question, Logan only gave away another huff in reply, Virgil tilted his head before he got up and jumped down from the couch to go and bother Roman.

Patton snoored in the animal bed. Thomas sent Logan a worried look.

  “You okay there buddy.” Logan jsut huffed again. Thomas worried his lower lip. “Do you want some crofters?” the Raven didn’t even move, Roman on the other hand looked up with a chirp only to scream in surprise when Virgil lunged at him to demand play time. Thomas walked over sitting down at the ravens side. “What’s wrong?”

Logan just huffed again and turned his head to the side. Thomas frowned slighlty before he reached out and started to scratch Logan on the head and face, Logan closed his eyes and leaned into the scratches. Thomas gently scoped him up in his arms and gave him more sratches turning Logan into a pile of mush as he relaxed under the care.

  “Just a bad day, huh?” Thomas asked, Logan nodded as he leaned into the scratches and relaxed more when Thomas started to scratch him under his beak before stroking his feathers.

They sat like that for a while before Emile hopped up next to him to sniff at Logan before he gave the raven a lick and then started to give him some more love. Logan closed his eyes and just let himself soak in the care and within seconds he was asleep, safe in Thomas’s arms.


	46. Calm after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au prompt: All of the pets have a bad fight, injuries galore, another vet appointment and Thomas's money is flying out the door. The pets have to sleep in different rooms until it blows over.

Thomas sighed as he lied down at the couch, Patton lying on the animal bed a cone around his head after he had tried to stop Remy and Roman from fighting.

It had been one of the worst fights the possum and cat gotten in, despite their small disagreements, they had never gotten into a fight, at least not like this, there had been fur and blood and an disaster, that had draggen everyone into it expect for Emile who had stayed out of the way, and Deceit who had been in his terrarium. 

Roman had been confined to the bathroom and was also wearing a cone and having several parts of his body bandaged, he had also gotten his fur cut for the vet to be able to care for the wounds, and he was not happy about the loss of his mighty gown.

Remy was held in a bunny hutch outside on the porch, just so Thomas could keep an eye on the wounded possum who also had a cone to keep from tearing the stitches, he was just as bandaged as Roman.

Virgil had ended up dragged into the fight as well and he was currently sleeping with Logan on the animal bed in the bedroom, Virgil also in a cone to keep from trying to get the bandage of his leg from a a nasty bite. Logan had gotten a few feathers in a ruffle but came out of the fight unscratched and was currently watching over Virgil with a protectiveness that Thomas had only seen when the two first arrived at his house after the storm.

Thomas exhaled tiredly and slumped more against the couch

  “I will probably suffer later from the costs of all of this…” Thomas groaned “What even brought it on? Roman and Remy play around often but i never seen them this angry before…” he asked the room, Patton looked up as Thomas scratched lightly on the bandages on his hand where he gotten scratched badly by Roman when he grabbed the cat to put him in the cat to split him and Remy apart and then put Roman in the cat carrier.  Patton padded over and placed his head on Thomas lap giving away a slight gruff. 

  “We will be fine Patton.” Thomas said as he reached out and patted the dog on the head “They just need to calm down and heal, but until then i gotta keep you apart from each other, Doctor’s orders.” Patton whined at not being able to spend time with the others, he was worried for them. 

 

*

 

Time went on and Thomas brought them back to the vet for check-ups and the one last time to make sure things were okay, Thomas didn’t hesitate as he let Patton into the bedroom, both he and Virgil were overjoyed at finally meeting each other again, Logan hopped over and gave Patton a short preen. as Patton drowned Virgil in love in the form of licks and buffs and cuddles.

When he let Roman out of the bathroom things were a bit more tense, Logan hissed at the white cat spreading his wings protectively before Virgil, the white cat sent the rave a look at Patton licked him across the head and face before Roman walked over, Logan’s statement clear, don’t hurt my chick. Virgil hissed slightly moving closer to Logan to be able to hide, he still trusted the older cat, but he was a bit more skittish around him after the fight. Roman walked over before he collapsed to the floor and rolled to his side before rolling to show his belly, Virgil slowly moved closer and when he was within reach did Roman reach out and pull him close to be able to give him a proper bath, licking Virgil’s face making the kitten mew in annoyance but he lied down on Roman and let the older car do as he pleased, for about 10 minutes.

When Thomas let Remy and Roman meet again the tension was thick, Patton looked at both of them a growl at his throat as he warned them not to fight but play nice. Thomas worried his thumb as he watched the stiff cat and possum, both semed to be in a deep discussion from the chirps and growls that left the two of them.

Later that day they were found relaxing on the porch in the sun, fully relaxed. Thomas exhaled in relief, the storm had blow past and hopefully nothing like that would happen again, or at least not to that degree.


	47. Grandpa Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Thomas getting a live security camera to watch the pets while they're home alone. Shenanigans ensue.

Thomas turned on the camera that he had hid amongst some of the books to not make the animals see them. The cameras were put so that they could see the whole room, and were put in every room he had and outside in the backyard at the door. He was gonna go away on a trip with Joan and Talyn in a few days and from last times when he came home to the animals looking innocently but things clearly amiss, and showing something had happened, he kinda wanted to know what they did when he wasn’t home.

So security cameras it was, one of Joan’s ideas.

 

*

 

  “I will be back in 2 days, Leo will come by and give you food tomorrow around dinner so play nice and don’t cause any trouble, okay?” Patton barked in agreement and Logan gave away a affirmative as he landed on the table and opened one of the puzzle boxes Thomas put out on it for the raven’s enjoyment.

Thomas left the house to get in the car where Joan and Talyn already waited.

 

They did a lot of things, and it was first when they got back to the hotel that Thomas decided to see what shenanigans his animals decided to do during the time he was out. He brought up his laptop and started to watch the security fee only to burst out laughing, Joan and Talyn looked up before they joined him on his bed and watched along with him, laughing and cooing as they watched the animals play around.

 

*

 

  “ _When will Thomas come back?_ ” Patton asked looking at the door

  “ _In two sundowns._ ” Roman yawned as he stretched in his spot in the sun.

  “ _I miss him._ ” Patton whined.

  “ _He left just a few minutes ago._ ” Logan huffed as he picked up a piece of the puzzle and put it down on the table.

  “ _I knoooow, but still._ ” Patton whined, only for Virgil to run over and throw himself at Patton’s head and neck

  “ _Play?_ ” he asked biting Patton’s ear and pulling, twisting his head.

Patton snorted before he rolled over, making Virgil squeak when he found himself under the dog, Patton got back to his legs and quickly lied down on his front legs as his tail was high in the air wagging, he gave away a bark as Virgil got back to his feet and raised both paws before patting them on Patton’s nose, the goldendoodle rolled over to his back again and gave Virgil a playful pat with his own paw, Emile hopped over and wanted to join too, the kitten and bunny started to chase each other, in a small game of tag, Patton watched with a happy look on his face. a pop suddenly reached their ears to see how Deceit had managed to open the lid to the terrarium and poked his head out.

  “ _Dee!_ ” Patton barked happily as he moved over to the terrarium as Deceit slithered out, thumping to the floor when he got most of his body outside of the terrarium, he rose up and shook his head before Patton sniffed at him happily giving him a lick across the face.

  “ _Ugh… why?_ ” Deceit hissed.

  “ _You’re family._ ” was Patton’s only explanation, Deceit just huffed before he slithered over to the sunspot.

 

Roman sent him an annoyed look when the snake took up his space.

  “ _Excuse you?_ ” Roman growled.

  “ _There isssssss ssssssssspace, you fat fur ball._ ”

  “ _EXCUSE YOU!?_ ” Roman snarled getting to his feet and hissed at the snake who only smirked back taking up the space Roman left. “ _NOOO!_ ” Roman yowled loudly batting at Deceit to try and get him to move, but the snake ignored him. Roman huffed before he stalked over to the couch, before he hopped up on the table to look at the puzzle before he started to bat at one of the pieces sending it flying of the table, Roman chased after it.

  “NO!” Logan shrieked dropping the piece he was holding and hopped to the end of the table. “ _GIVE THAT BACK!_ ” he shouted. Roman just sent the piece skidding across the floor and shot after it, Logan shouted again before he chased after Roman and his puzzle piece.

Logan managed to get the puzzle piece back and placed it on the table before the lunged at Roman, who screeched before scrambling across the floor and away from the raven who caught hold of the long hair of his tail and pulled, making Roman yelp before he scrambled in under the cough and hid in Emile’s box. The rex bunny hopped over to give him a confused look.

  “ _What are you doing?_ ” Emile asked, Roman hissed at him to be quiet

  “ _I’m hiding!_ ”

 

*

 

Thomas shook his head.

  “You know not to mess with Logan, you foolish cat, but still you do it and get your ego bruised.” Thomas chuckled.

  “Dude, aren’t you gonna think about the fact that your snake can open the lid on the terrarium?” Joan asked, Thomas slumped there he sat.

  “That snake is too flipping smart.” Thomas groaned and let himself fall back against the bed.

  “I find it cute how Patton and Logan kind became the parents of the whole bunch.” Talyn chuckled as they moved the video fee back to rewatch the way Patton and Virgil played.

  “Yeah... what does that make me? the grandpa?” Thomas asked, causing Joan and Talyn to laugh.


	48. the not so Possumly good evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if Thomas gets a new neighbor, in the animal au, and they’re a rude older person who’s not a big fan of Thomas’s zoo(Roman names them The Witch) what if they call animal control on Remy when they see the possum or set a trap for him or something

A loud scream from outside made Thomas jerk on the sofa, startling Emile who had been snoozing at his side.

  “Gee manettii, what in the world?!” Thomas exhaled as he placed one hand on his chest to try and calm his beating heart.

Virgil and Logan was suddenly at the backdoor, Virgil pawed at the glass scratching at it and gave away several distressed noises Logan flew over and landed on the handle trying to get the door open, Roman had hurried over as well along with Patton who sent Thomas a look.

 

Thomas got up and moved over opening the door, to hear several angry and scared noises from the bushes.

The moment the door opened shot the two black animals of the family out into the dark of the night and Thomas cursed slightly as he fumbled with his phone and turned on the flashlight before he hurried after them.

 

From the light of the flashlight did Thomas catch sight of the other two and the shine from metal, he felt a coldness wash over him when he caught sight of Remy in the trap cage.

Roman and Patton got over, Patton sniffed at it before a growl left him.

Roman snarled at the sight of the cage before he glared at the way to the house next to their where a new neighbour had moved in 2 weeks prior, they had not been a fan of any of Thomas’s animals, not even Patton. Roman had started calling them  _The Dragon Witch_  because the person always seemed to smoke. Logan had spread the name to Thomas who had just sighed, but he was happy the neighbour didn’t leave out poisoned food or water.

Remy gave away a panicked cry as he tried to get out of the cage.

  “Oh Remy...” Thomas said with a pained voice “Hold on, I’ll get you out.” Thomas said as he put his phone down on the ground, flashlight turned up to still be able to see, he grabbed the cage and looked around trying to find how to get it open, before he found the opening and quickly worked it open.

Remy scrambled outside into Logan and Virgil who quickly started to try and sooth him. Patton walked over as well to try and calm the possum down.

Remy chattered and squeaked to the animals as he worked his stress out. Thomas glared at the cage before he grabbed his phone and got back to his feet looking around in the garden.

  “Remy?” Thomas suddenly asked, the possum quieted and looked at him, the whites of his eyes still visibel “Are there any more traps around here?” the possum seemed to think for a moment before he shrugged. Thomas growled and it made Patton and the others send him a surprised look.

Thomas sighed before he looked at the animals.

  “Let’s get you back inside. I’ll be right back.” Thomas said as he gently ushered all of them back inside before he walked of towards the neighbours house, still holding the cage.

  “ _What’s he gonna do?_ ” Virgil asked placing his paws on the glass door. 

  “ _I’ve never seen Thomas that angry before._ ” Patton whined. Roman joined Virgil at the door.

  “ _I think he’s gonna confront the Dragon Witch._ ”

  “ _WHAT?! BUT WHAT IF HE GET’S HURT!_ ” Virgil screeched.

  “ _I doubt the neighbour will harm him._ ” Logan said as he watched from the TV.

  “ _You okay Remy?_ ” Emile asked as he sniffed at the possum who lied flopped to the side on the matt.

  “ _I saw my life like flash before my eyes. It was pretty boring..._ ” Remy replied

  “ _Did you jussssssssst quote chicken run?_ ” Deceit asked from his boot watching them.

  “ _So what if i did, it’s a good movie!_ ” Remy said, Deceit just snorted before he disappeared into his boot.

 

It took a while later before Thomas came back, hair dripping went and a done look on his face, Patton hurried over only to sneeze at the smell of the liquid. Patton gave away a question whine placing his front paws on Thomas’s chest.

  “Yeah... they kinda threw their glass of alcohol on me.” Roman snarled at that and would have run of to show the neighbour what he thought of that. “Roman no. no one of you leave the house until i’ve made some calls tomorrow, i don’t want any of you to end up in danger or trapped in a cage.”


	49. No lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the animal AU, maybe something of, like, Virgil playing around and possibly spraining/hurting his paw, trying to keep it on the DL cuz he doesn't want to go to the vet. And maybe danger noodle is the one to sell him out? I love your AU so much like, all of the characters and they're just so adorable!

Virgil jumped down from the couch yelping when he slipped on the floor and fell onto his belly skidding along the floor for a moment, before he sat up and shook his head.

  “ _That wasssssss the mossssssst perfect landing i’ve ever ssssssssssen._ ” Deceit chuckled from there he was in the cat tree, content in the sunlight.

  “ _Shut up!_ ” Virgil hissed as he got back to his feet only to give away a quiet squeak when his paw gave away a twinge of pain. Deceit raised his head at gave him a look.

  “ _What did you do?_ ”

  “ _Nothing i’m fine!_ ” Virgil huffed as he walked away, halting slightly, Deceit would have squinted if he had eyelids he looked around before he looked out the open back door.

 

The others were outside, Logan playing around with one of his siblings that had came to visit, both doing acrobatics in the air as they cawed at each other to tell what they’ve been up to.

Thomas sat at the table on the porch working on his computer, Patton snoozed in the sun as Emile did some digging near one of the bushes. Roman had left on a quest the moment Thomas opened the door outside.

Deceit huffed before he slithered over to Virgil who was currently licking his wounded paw.

  “ _You are hurt._ ” Deceit stated making Virgil stiffen, and turn to face the snake. “ _If you won’t tell them I will._ ” Deceit made his way towards the open door only to halt when Virgil threw himself at him landing on his back.

  “ _NO!_ ” Virgil hissed, Deceit let his head tip backwards until he looked at the kitten upside down. “ _I’m fine, don’t tell them. Logan will just worry._ ”

  “ _Issssssssssn’t that hisssssssss thing?_ ” Virgil just growled in reply. Deceit huffed before he nodded. “ _Fine, i won’t tell them._ ” Virgil perked up “ _But. If they assssssssssk i will not keep sssssssssssssssilent._ ” Virgil grumbled as he climbed of the snake.

  “ _Fine._ ” he huffed before he walked over and lied down on the animal bed curling up to a circle Deceit slithered back up in the cat tree.

 

*

 

Thomas was placing food in the food bowl Roman chirping happily as he started to eat and Emile started to chew on his seeds, nuts and pellet and other good tasty things, Patton ate happily from his own bowl Logan started to eat to as Thomas grabbed two small rats from the box of Deceit’s food. he stopped at the animal bed and sent Virgil a worried look the kitten hadn’t moved.

  “Virgil? there’s food, aren’t you gonna eat?” Virgil chirped back before he rolled to his back and stretched all his paws but one. Thomas went over to Deceit who still was at the cat tree and held out one rat at a time for Deceit to catch, the snake then lied down and seemed content with life. Thomas moved back to Virgil and crouched down next to the bed. “You okay?” Virgil chirped again, Thomas picked him up and Virgil gave his tumb a lick before he pawed at Thomas face with one paw. “You usually run towards the food bowl you know.” Thomas said. Deceit gave away a hiss from the cat tree and Virgil bristled before he hissed at the snake. Logan flew over and landed on Thomas’s shoulder.

  “Snake. Hurt. Paw.” Logan croaked out. Virgil hissed at the raven turning to a puff ball. Thomas looked at Logan and then at Virgil. before he sat the kitten down and took the paw he noticed Virgil wasn’t moving as much and felt around it, Virgil gave away a pained squeak and pilled his paw back.

  “Why didn’t you tell Logan you were hurt?” Thomas asked, Virgil looked away with a huff. “I guess we need to take a trip to the vet again.” Roman yowled loudly in denial from the couch. “Not you Roman, you can stay home.” the cat stopped yowling and lied down with a happy sound.

 

*

 

The Vet checked up on Virgil’s paw and managed to conclude that it was only a bad sprain and nothing broken.

when they came back home Patton had taken over the animal bed and Virgil halted over before he lied down next to the dog who licked him a few times before smiling and cuddling the kitten close, being careful with the sprained paw.


	50. One door-opening experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promt: What if Virgil where to get stuck in between the glass and the screen of a window  
> -  
> Could you elaborate on a scene of logan panicking a lot bc his furry chick got stuck in a ‘dangerous’ place?

Thomas jerked awake from a nap by a loud screeching yowl and he knew instantly who it was.

  “Oh nooooo...” he groaned placing his hands over his face.

 

10 seconds later Logan shot into the room cawing wildly for Thomas to come and help, biting some of Thomas hair and pilling.

  “I’m moving, I’m moving!” Thomas called as he got to his feet. “Where did he get stuck this time?” Logan cawed and flew out of the room, Thomas followed and walked down the stairs only to burst out laughing when he found Virgil.

 

The kitten had gotten stuck between the glass door and screen door. Logan cawed as he flew around trying to get to his kitten, before shouting at Thomas who was dying from laughter, hugging around his stomach as he hunched forward wheezing for breath as he laughed. Logan shouted angrily at him and Thomas snorted before he fished up his phone and took a photo to post on social media later.

  “How did you end up  _there_?” Thomas asked still laughing. Virgil hissed at him as he struggled to move between the doors. “Alright alright.” Thomas chuckled as he started to try and get the kitten out, it took him unhinging the door for him to be able to get Virgil out, the kitten stumbled out on the porch and shook his whole body before he was smothered by a worried Raven.

  “I so need to kitten-proof this house even more.” Thomas chuckled before he brought up his phone to post that picture to social media.


	51. Don't mess with a Prince's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I add prompt for animal au? One day Remy come home bleeding and all beat up after some stray cat/s attack him. Roman who know that immediately find the cats who dare attack his family. (Yes Remy is his family even though he'll not admit it) and he brought peace to his kigdom once again.

Roman was sunbathing on the porch, Virgil and Logan working on a puzzle inside and Patton was playing fetch with Thomas on the other side of the house. Emile was digging at the bushes again before he flopped in the dirt scent marking before he hopped away and shook himself free from the sand before he did a fast run and a hop and twisted midair before he ran fast again. Roman lifted his head and watched the bunny lazily before he rolled over and stretched in the sun.

the smell of blood suddenly made Emile freeze and stomp the ground hard it made Roman look back up and seeing how the bunny sat on his hind legs sniffing the air as his ears twitched and turned, one of the bushes suddenly started to rustle and fast as lighting shot Emile inside, running over Roman who yelped before he stared after the bunny, before he looked to the still rustling bush, Roman slowly got to his feet and sneaked closer.

 

Remy then tumbled out from the bush landing on his stomach huffing for air. Roman took a startled step back before he moved closer.

  “ _By oden’s eye-patch are you okay?_ ” Roman asked as he pawed at Remy. the possum huffed and sent him a look. He was covered in blood and scratches and his fur was a mess.

  “ _I like just got beat up by a gang of stay cats!_ ” Remy snarked back as he pushed himself up in a sitting position sending Roman a disgruntled look. A low growl grew in Roman’s throat.

  “ _What._ ” he ground out before he jumped up on the fence. “ _WHO WERE THEY?! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!_ ”

  “ _ROMAN NO!_ ” Remy screamed back

  “ _ROMAN YES!_ ” Roman shouted as he jumped back down walking till he was facing Remy. “ _Tell me their names or what they looked like._ ” Remy leaned back

  “ _Well… it’s the gang with the Orange cat as the leader…_ ” Romans fur stood on end as he growled.

  “ _Oh i see._ ” he growled out. “ _The Dark Ones tries to mess around in my Kingdom and hurt MY family._ ” Roman jumped back up on the fence.

  “ _Wait… Family?!_ ” Remy asked but Roman had already jumped down on the other side and disappeared. “ _ROMAN!_ ” Remy shouted as he poked his head out from under the fence. but the white cat was gone. “ _Oh this is like the worst day ever._ ” Remy grunted as he pilled his head back and halted over to the porch. Virgil was the one that first noticed him and the kitted ran over in a panic, Logan joining him to ask what happened.

When Remy had finished telling them, did Logan sent a shout to a group of crows and rook that sat in one of the trees, the birds lifted and flew of to aid Roman. Logan flew of to get Thomas and the human whined slightly when he caught sight of Remy.

  “You guys are gonna ruin me… what trouble did you get in now Remy?”

  “Cat fight.” Logan croaked out as Thomas took a look at the wounds.

Thomas groaned before he stilled and lifted his head and looked around.

  “Where’s Roman…”

  “Battle.” Logan croaked out.

  “Oh my god!”  Thomas groaned loudly before he sighed.

Thomas gently ushered Remy into one of the cat carries and sent a call to the veterinary station. 

 

*

 

A proud mew called their attention and Roman came hopping down from the fence, no worse for wear, apart from that he had blood all over his white fur, and he looked very pleased with himself.

  “ROMAN!” Thomas called when he saw the cat. the white cat stilled but before he had time to run, had Thomas already caught him, the cat yowled loudly and tried to get free. “You are covered in blood, i do not care how much you hiss at me i am cleaning you right now to make sure you’re not hurt, Remy is already at the vet and has to stay the night because of his injuries.” Thomas said as he walked inside and put Roman down in the bathtub, the cat shouted loudly in disapproval and tried to get out, but Thomas had already locked the door and made himself ready for claws and teeth as he started the shower head and started to wash Roman who quit loudly stated his disapproval, hissing and spitting and swiping at Thomas and even biting, but not hard enough to break skin.

When Roman’s white fur was white again and Thomas hand’t caught sight of any wounds did he turn of the shower head and leaned away from Roman who was a vibrating growling soaked slab of fur. Thomas turned to him after placing a towel on the floor and held up the hair dryer the cat Perked up a bit but was still growling.

Slowly but surely as more and more of Roman’s fur got dried and brushed did the growls turn to purrs and soon Roman purred at the warmth from the hairdryer.

Thomas sighed and shook his head.

  “You can tell your tale to Remy tomorrow when i get him.”


	52. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we plz have some more of the evil neighbour like they try to hurt Virgil when he was sitting on the fence, queue pissed Logan.  
> -  
> Oh damnnnnn! I need a continuation of this! Like maybe all the birds just start following this neighbour. And every time he gets home Logan just screams falsehood at him lol The other neighbours all glare when he walks by  
> -  
> I love how Thomas is just not going to take your shit evil neighbor. You’ve unleashed the fury of Sanders now!!!  
> (Please do part 2 of the Dragon Witch I’d love to see how things follow from here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous Text: Chapter 48: the not so Possumly good evening

Virgil and Roman were sitting on the fence talking amongst them selves as Roman had decided to teach Virgil how to hunt a bit more, he was not gonna let the steadily growing kitten not learn to hunt properly, sure he had caught some butterflies and bugs, and a few lizards but he still needed to learn more, how to properly kill a mouse or rat, and just how to cat in general.

 

the cap of a bear bottle suddenly flew past them making Virgil squeak and press down against the fence while Roman stood up straighter and turned to face the way the cap had been thrown from only to snarl at  _the Dragon Witch_  when he saw them a cigarette between their lips.

  “ _DRAGON WITCH!_ ” Roman snarled as his fur stood on end, Virgil puffed up as well, but from fear and not anger. “ _Virgil get back to he house._ ” Roman demanded

  “ _I’m not leaving._ ” Virgil hissed claws digging into the wood of the fence. 

 The neighbour then suddenly threw the bear bottle and it shattered against the fence sending both cats scrambling away. Roman shouted loudly and Virgil screamed as they ran to the safety of the porch.

Logan jerked awake from his sleep in the sun and stared at the two startled cats who hissed at the fence as he got back to his feet.

  “ _What?_ ” he asked.

  “ _That cursed Dragon Witch!_ ” Roman snarled, as Virgil pressed close to Logan, giving away a scared chirp. “ _They threw a bottle at us!_ ” Roman scowled as he walked left and forth on the porch growling and hissing clearly pissed.

  “ _But you two are okay?_ ” Logan asked. Virgil nodded

  “ _I’m fine, but that Dragon Witch won’t be when i get my claws on them._ ” Roman growled “ _How dare they! I’m gonna make them pay!_ ”

  “ _This is a one time thing leave it alone for now._ ”

  “ _a ‘One time thing’? DID YOU FORGET THEY WERE THE ONE WHO MADE REMY GET STUCK IN A CAGE!?_ ” Roman snarled facing Logan. 

  “ _I am very well aware of that, **Roman**._ ” Logan replied with a croak.

  “ _Guys…_ ” Virgil squeaked out looking between the raven and older cat, who was glaring at each other.

  “ _We shall wait, if the neighbour does anything else to endanger or harm us then we will take action._ ”

 

*

 

Logan scowled as he sat on the fence glaring at the house the Dragon Witch lived in, the neighbour had done several things and to be honest Logan was done, Roman had dine his best to show his hate. scratching up the furniture, leaving dead catch at the doorstep he even went as low as to leave his feces there.

But the neighbour still kept at it, their contempt for them not disappearing and the thing they did only grew worse.

Emile had almost got struck by another bottle.

Thomas had went several time to confront the neighbour, despite his anxiety, but he was not gonna stand by and let this person hurt his animals.

The other neighbours had started to show their dislike for the Dragon Witch as well.

But today Logan’s last straw was pulled.

Virgil had gotten hit by a bottle when he had been playing around outside with a pingpong ball. Thomas were currently at the vet with the unconscious kitten and Logan was seeing red.

The neighbour was chilling on their porch clearly happy with the damage they had caused as they barged into their phone.

Logan spread his black wings and flew over and landed on the porch before them.

  “Time Out.” Logan croaked before he gave away a loud caw that echoed amongst the houses. The neighbour sent him an annoyed look and kicked out to get Logan to leave, Logan only hopped back before he cawed again “Time Out.”

The sky grew dark as a big flock of rooks, magpies, jackdaws and crows came flying, in one big black cloud.

the neighbours that were outside all gasped in awe and stared some pulled out their phones to film the happening.

Logan gave away a growling like noise before he spread his wings.

  “JUDGEMENT!” he screeched before he flew at the neighbour grabbing the phone and sending it flying before he flew out to join his brethren who had all landed on the fence, roof and in the trees, all glaring at the Dragon witch.

The Dragon witch stared at everything with wide scared eyes. the birds didn’t even say anything they were eerily silent, staring at him with judgemental eyes.

  “JUDGEMENT DAY!” Logan shouted as he spread his wings and shouted loudly. and all the other birds shouted along with him.

 

*

 

They had come to Thomas to demand him to get the other birds away. Thomas had just shrugged nonchalantly and told that he didn’t have any power over pissed of wild birds but then cheerily said bye and slammed the door in their face as Patton growled behind him along with a hissing Roman.

 

In 3 days the neighbour moved, after having been pestered and having hundreds of glaring judging eyes following their every move.

The big group of birds scattered of in the air in one big swoop and disappeared and Logan nodded proud from his accomplishment.

  “Remind me to tell my neighbours to not get on your bad side.” Thomas laughed as he scratched Logan on the head.

  “Falsehood.” Logan crooned as he closed his eyes leaning into the touch.


	53. The Coffee incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU Prompt: Remy try’s Starbucks for the first time while with Thomas?

Thomas was working on a draft for a script to a new video, going to send it to Joan when it was done to get their input.

A cup of Starbucks stood at the side of the chair and Thomas brought the straw in the cup to his lips and drank some of the Iced Caffè Latte before he put it back down.

Virgil and Logan were playing in the grass, Logan holding a cat toy in his beak as he flew around or hopped before Virgil to make the kitten chase after it.

Patton and Emile were at the hole Emile was digging, Patton trying to help but didn’t manage as well as the bunny.  

The call of Remy made all of them turn to look at the possum who smirked at them, before the win carried the smell of the Iced Caffè Latte to him and he stilled before he stared at the half filled cup.

  “ _Is that-_ ” he started taking a deep breath “ _THE FISH QUEENS DRINK!?_ ” Remy cried before he shot forward.

  “ _REMY! NO! THAT’S THOMAS!_ ” Virgil shouted chasing after to possum.

 

Thomas looked up and yelped when Remy scrambled up on the porch grabbing the cup of Iced Caffè Latte and tried to get the lid of.

  “WHOA WHOA WHOA!” Thomas cried staring down at Remy before he took his cup back. “This is mine!”

Remy whined as he placed his front paws on the chair and looked up at Thomas with pleading eyes, eyes moving between Thomas and the drink.

  “ _PLEASE! I NEED!_ ” Remy cried as he tried to get closer to the cup. “ _PLEASE!_ ”

Thomas looked from Remy’s puppy eyes to the drink and then back again. before he sighed and got up and walked inside, when he returned back out he held a small plate and he poured some of his drink onto the plate before he placed his drink next to his computer and put the plate down, Remy running between his legs like a overly fond cat. the moment Thomas let go of the plate did Remy start to lap at the Iced Caffè Latte.

  “Bad idea, bad idea.” Logan cawed as he flew over and landed on Thomas shoulder, Virgil had covered away from Remy as he walked up to the other chair before hooping up on it giving away a mew to Emile who quickly joined him. Roman watched them in confusion. Patton lying on the porch with a happy look on his face.

  “Wha- what do you mean bad idea? You know how weak i am to his and Patton’s puppy eyes.”

  “Bad Idea.” Logan croaked again before he pressed close to Thomas when Remy lifted his head from the now clean plate, a twitch went thru him before he looked up at Thomas with the biggest grin Thomas had even seen and the Remy shot of the porch, running over Roman who gave away a startled scream, Remy ran in circles and spirals and zigzag and hopped and twisted and Thomas could only stare as he brought up his phone to film the happening.

  “New Rule, never give Remy coffee.” Thomas spoke

  “Affirmative.” Logan croaked out.

Remy ran around for about 10 minutes before he stumbled and fell over to his side panting for air before he got up again an hurried over to Thomas to demand more.

  “No more coffee for you.” Thomas said only making Remy whine “I said no.” Remy groaned and fell onto his back with such dramatics that it rivalled Roman.


	54. Snake in the Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Could I request an animal au prompt with Thomas having to take Deceit to the vet for something and Dee completely disappears in the vets office but pops up somewhere just super calm not caring at all?

Thomas stilled when he opened the snake carrier in the empty waiting room, being there early enough that no one else was there, only to find the carrier empty.

  “Oh no... Deceit!” Thomas called as the receptionist looked up “Deceit! Where did you go?” Thomas looked around trying to figure out where his not so little snake had slithered of to, he got up from the couch and looked under it but no snake was to be found.

  “You okay Thomas?” the receptionist asked.

  “Yeah..no. Deceit escaped and I don’t know wehre he went.”

a thump was suddenly heard from the vents and the two humans looked up at the roof

  “I think he went into the vents.” The receptionist chuckled.

  “Goodness gracious.” Thomas groaned “DECEIT! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” he shouted at the roof. 

The vet then suddenly opened his door and looked at Thomas with a raised eyebrow

  “You can bring Deceit in now.” he said.

  “Yeah... the thing is.” Thomas said before he pointed up at the roof “He’s in the vents...” the veterinary looked up at the roof before chuckling and shaking his head.

  “Well good thing i know where that went goes.”

 

They sat outside the open vent with a dead mouse. 

It didn’t take long before Deceit shot out and grabbed it, Thomas gently picked him up from the floor and looked the snake in the face.

  “Why?” was all he asked. Deceit just stuck out his tongue and seemed like he had no problem with the little adventure. 


	55. late night digging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm hi, I was wondering if you could do an Emilie centered one? maybe he accidentally gets locked out of the house and the others try to get him back in?

Emile was digging and making his hole bigger and longer, he gnawed at some roots that were in the way as he dug his burrow. he pushed the soil under him before he backed out of his hole and pushed the sand away from the opening of his hole. Patton was helping by sending the soil flying as he helped to dig.

The sun had disappeared behind the forest making the backyard darken, Patton had returned inside, but Emile was still working on the tunnels and burrow.

  “Emile?!” Thomas called as he looked out at the steadily darkening backyard. “Emile! come here buddy! Emiiiileeeee!”

No bunny came hopping, Thomas sighed as he moved outside looking around before he walked over to the hole where he knew Emile had been the whole day.

  “Emile?” he called into the hole “It’s getting late, time to come back inside, you can dig more tomorrow.” no reply and no bunny appeared.

Thomas sighed as he walked back inside, closing the backdoor, but he sent a worried look towards the hole.

  “He’ll come back when he get’s hungry...” Thomas told himself as he sat down.

 

*

 

Emile was digging and sneezed when he got some sand in his nose, before he started to shove the sand and soil back out the hole, he blinked when darkness met him and he sniffed in the air and looked around, the moon was up and the lights from the living room were still on.

  “ _Oh, it’s dark._ ” Emile mumbled before he showed the sand away and then shook himself free from the sand that clung to his light brown fur before he hopped over towards the backdoor. He sniffed at it when he found that it was closed, he got up on his hind legs and placed his paws on the class and started to scratch to try and get the others attention. Patton noticed him first and gave away a happy bark, Thomas walked over and opened the door letting the bunny inside.

  “You were gone for quite some time, i was worried you were planning on spending the night outside.” Thomas said as he watched Emile hop over to his food bowl and eat the food that lied there, when he had eaten he hopped over and lied down on Thomas’s lap to demand cuddles, the human chuckled as he started to scratch Emile between the ears and forehead and cheeks


	56. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a prompt if you’re still taking them. Thomas doing a little day in the life blog but it’s all just him caring for the zoo with bonus Remy. The end card is just a sneaky Joan taking a video of Thomas asleep surrounded by everyone in the couch

Thomas had decided to do a video of his day, with some help from Joan to hold the camera, thinking it wouldn’t be so hard, but it had appeared like the animals had another idea.

The video had started as normal, waking up with Roman over his eyes. Patton sleeping in the animal bed along with Virgil. Thomas said his intro and let the day start.

Breakfast was a bit more hectic as when Roman woke up he demanded food quit loudly.

  “I know i know you spoiled prince, your food is coming, if you could just calm your fluff.” Thomas grumbled sleepily as he fixed the food bowls and put them down on the floor, before fixing Logan’s food and then grabbing Deceit’s.

The day continued with walks in the forest, Virgil chasing butterflies and lizards and Thomas playing fetch with Patton. Logan following along sitting on Thomas’s shoulder.

Roman enthusiastically singing along to Disney, voicing over Virgil who mewed along. Remy came over for a visit and before Thomas was able to stop him tipped Thomas cup of coffee over and drank the most he could and the very hyper possum became part of the video.

Roman and Virgil playing around.

Patton initiating a cuddle pile along with Emile and they dragged Deceit into it when the snake had gotten out of the terrarium again.

At the end of the video Thomas locked to the camera and laughed before saying his traditional ending.

 

At the end card the video started with the sound of Joan chuckling and it was clear it was later than when the video ended, and they walked into the living room to film the cough where Thomas lied sleeping, Patton at his side, Virgil at his shoulder, Roman stretched out on his torso and Emile on his chest, Deceit had joined as well curled up at Thomas other shoulder. Even Remy had joined sleeping at Thomas’s hip. Logan sat at the back of the cough and looked up at them before he lifted one foot and helt it before his beak in a silent motion and made a schh-ing sound. 

  “They are all so pure…” Joan whispered before the video ended.


	57. Black out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU Promp: So what if after a particularly bad storm the power goes out and Thomas is informed that it'll be out for close to a week. Thomas starts looking for a place he can stay in the mean time but since hotels don't really allow animals he stays with friends. The only problem is that most his friends can't accommodate all his animals so they get split up which confuses and scares everyone (bonus points in they're split up slowly, one by one, as Thomas finds friends to house them).

Thomas was cuddling Patton and Virgil close as the storm ranged on outside. The rain crashing down and the wind howling, as the thunder shook the air and lightning split the sky. 

Virgil whimpered and pressed his head harder against Thomas chest, ears pressed flat against his head and fur on end as he clung to the human. Patton wasn’t any better he flinched each time the lightning flashed outside and whined when the thunder roared.

Thomas murmured gently at the kitten and dog as he held them.

Suddenly without warning did the lights start to flicker and with a click the whole house and neighbourhood was drenched in darkness, Roman scrambled from his spot and pressed close to Thomas side, Logan flew over and landed on his shoulder. Virgil gave away a cry and Patton whined loudly

  “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, it was just the power that went, it will be back before we know it, i’m sure of it.”

 

*

 

  “I’m sorry to say that the power wont return until next week.” a man at the door said, having gone door to door in the neighbourhood since the phone-line was dead.

  “Oh... I see.” Thomas replied before he looked back at the animals, Deceit had left his terrarium to coil around Patton in search for warmth, the dog didn’t seem bothered about the snake. “Thanks for telling me.” the man nodded before he left to tell the neighbour next door. it was early day so the sun lit up the world but the house were still darker than normal.

Thomas turned to face the animals who gave him worried looks.

  “It seems like we will be without power for a while... meaning we will have to find another place to spend the time at until they fix the power...” He sighed before he brought up his phone and walked over to a old phone-book and then left the room to talk undisturbed.

  “ _Do we need to move?_ ” Roman asked from the couch.

  “ _I don’t think so..._ ” Patton replied.

  “ _It’ssssssssss cold._ ” Deceit huffed as he curled a bit tighter around Patton who turned his head to give the snake a lick on the head. 

  “ _I’m sure that whatever happens Thomas knows what to do._ ” Emile said as he hopped over.

  “ _I still don’t like this..._ ” Virgil whined.

  “ _I know._ ” Logan sighed as he spread his wing to place over the kitten.

 

*

 

Thomas came back down with a tired face before he sighed.

  “Okay, i got good news and bad news. No hotel nor motel had space for all of us... and i called my friends... and Joan and Talyn can let me stay there until the power comes back, the bad news tough is that they don’t have space for all of us... meaning we will have to split up... i asked Terrence if he could take some of you until the power comes back and he said yes...” Thomas looked at them with worried eyes.

The animals shared looks before they all stared at Logan who stared at Thomas.

  “Elaborate!” Logan croaked.

  “Logan, you and Virgil, along with Patton will be with me, Deceit, Roman and Emile you will be with Terrence.” Thomas took in the look of each animal’s face, Virgil and Logan looked glad to be together but sad to not be all, Emile looked sad, and Deceit looked like he would hiss if he wasn’t as cold. Roman and Patton looked at him with sad pleading eyes. “I’m sorry but this is the best i can come up with in such a short notice.”

Patton whined and Roman gave away a dramatic yowl.

  “I swear it will go faster than you think.”

 

*

 

Roman was not happy as Thomas stopped at Terrence place, Holding Roman’s cat carrier in one hand and Emile’s carrier in the other, Deceit was still in the car in his own carrier. Terrence met him at the door and smiled.

  “I am so thank full you can do this for me Terrence.” Thomas said.

  “Hey, no worries dude, they weren’t that hard to care for.”

  “Thank you anyway.” Thomas said as he put Emile’s carrier down on the floor and then turned Roman’s carrier to look at the cat “Now, Roman, be nice and don’t cause Terrence any trouble, okay.” the white ragdoll cat only hissed at him. “Yes you are in a pissy mood, i  _know_.” Thomas said with a groan as he put the carrier down on the floor, going back to get Deceit.

Once the three animals were inside did Thomas open the carries. Roman stalked out slapping Thomas in the face with his tail before he hoped up on the windowsill and glowered. Emile hoped to the edge sniffing the air before he slowly hopped out. Deceit raised his head and looked around before he looked at Thomas with a ‘are you serious’ look and stuck out his tunge.

  “I so do not need your attitude right now Dee.” Thomas chuckled before he hoisted the snake up and walked over to the window where the sun fell inside and put Deceit on a shelf half obscured by plants and knick-knacks.

Thomas walked over to the door and turne to Terrence.

  “If anything happens call me okay.”

  “You got it.” Terrence said with a smile as Thomas left.

 

*

 

Thomas thought the week would pas quick he was so wrong.  
If the fact that he missed his bunny, cat and snake was an understate ment he MISSED THEM GREATLY, even Logan, Virgil and Patton seemed to agree with him on that.

And from what Terrence told him it was clear Roman, Emile and Deceit missed him as well. A whimper left him as he slumped in the armchair, Virgil climbing up to his chest and Logan sitting on the armchair's back

  “You okay Thomas?” Joan asked

  “I miss my children.” Thomas said with a pout. Talyn gave him a pat on the shoulder.

  “It’s only 3 more days.”

  “I knoooow.” Thomas whined, joined in by both Patton and Virgil.

  “Thomas, my man, my dude, calm down.”

 

*

 

Thomas stopped the car outside Terrence place and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, Terrence opened looking a bit tired.

  “The moment i told them you were coming to get them they all got in their carriers without a fuss.” Terrence laughed as he let Thomas inside. 

The moment Thomas got in view did Roman start to mew happily.

 

The moment they were all back home in their house now once again with the power working, was the first thing they did make one gigantic cuddle pile. Saying hi to each other and once again making them all smell like each other.

  “Back together like the gigantic family we are.” Thomas chuckled “You guys know what would make this moment any better? if someone had like some garlic bread.”


	58. Cuddly Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt idea: Deceit is hiding under Thomas' bed and wraps around him cause he warm.

Thomas was lying in his bed watching a action movie on his laptop, Roman was sprawled over his legs and Patton slept in the animal bed, snoring slightly. 

As the music intensified as the hero found themselves in a trap by the villain and saw no way out, did something cold and moving suddenly touch Thomas’s naked leg making him give away a startled screech. Sending Roman shooting of the bed and Patton to jerk awake, Thomas flung his laptop away as he threw the blanket open to see what in the world it was that touched him.

Deceit stared back sticking out his tunge at him. Thomas slumped back on the bed hands at his chest.

  “Oh sweet breakfast waffles, Deceit. You almost gave me a heart attack, you slimy snake.” Thomas gasped, Roman hopped back to the bed and sent Deceit a hiss at being disturbed. Patton blinked tiredly at them before he lied down his head again and was back asleep in seconds. Thomas reached over to deceit who slithered over and coiled around Thomas Arm, seeking warmth, Thomas put the blankets back and grabbed his laptop again and placed it on his stomach before pausing the movie and hopping back to where he had last seen before Deceit startled him. Roman made himself comfortable once again.

Thomas sent a glance at Deceit so see just how content the snake was to the position.

  “From throwing hissy fits and ignoring any type of contact you’ve become quite the cuddler Dee.” Thomas chuckled Deceit just yawned before he pushed his head up against Thomas armpit and stilled before relaxing, clearly content with life at the moment. Thomas chuckled again as he returned his attention to the movie.


	59. Listen to the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but thomas trying to film but logan keeps tugging at him, trying to get him to come along. But this video is rlly important to thomas and lo doesn't seem too upset so he does the video first. Turns out thomas missed out on all of them being even more adorable than usual. He will put it in the end card of the video, pouting as he tells his viewers what was happening

Thomas stood infront of the camera to make a comment on a thing that had happened, it was a important video so he had sent the animals outside, but Logan seemed to have found a way inside through one of the open windows upstairs.

Thomas was in the middle of filming when Logan appeared biting some of Thomas hair to pull him thowards the backdoor.

  “Logan! I’m filming!” Thomas said with a sigh “I don’t have time right now.”

Logan cawed at him before he flew of. Thomas sighed before he continued with the video. when he was about to do the end card did Logan come again and this time managed to get him to look outside and he gasped at the sight.

Patton was stretched out in the sun, Roman and Virgil sleeping curled up in cirkles next to him, Emile and Remy amongst them, and Deceit atop of them all, all of them in a big gigantic cuddle pile, but they were waking up now and breaking up the pile.

Thomas sent a look to Logan who landed on his shoulder.

  “You wanted me to see them being adorable didn’t you.” the raven nodded before he flew away again. Thomas looked to the camera with a pout. “Don’t ignore your raven.” Thomas said.

  “Right so.” Logan croaked out. only causing Thomas to laugh and end the end card, before he let the others inside again.


	60. cat-napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgil gets out of the house at night. Some person sees him and takes him home. Logan notices he's gone once it's too late. Thomas gets up and searched for hours with Joan, talyn, Logan and Remy. Queue Virgils POV of his escape.  
> -  
> Virgil escaped. Logan is panicking and won’t calm down no matter how hard EVERYONE has tried. Thomas and his friend have looked everywhere but they can’t find him. After a day Logan has finally calmed down but he’s just super sad and won’t eat or do anything. A day after that they see a FOUND poster that has Virgil on it. They call the number and get him back-Animal Au

 

Virgil had gone with Remy n another nightly travel, only this time they had gotten split up and Virgil found himself on a square with people screaming for the possum as he pressed close to the wall fur fluffed up and body tense.

  “ _REMY! REMY! WHERE DID YOU GO! REMY!_ ” Virgil cried, but the possum was nowhere to be seen. 

  “Kitty?!” a person suddenly called and before Virgil had time to react he was suddenly scooped up from the ground. he screeched at the suddenness as he found himself face to face with a human he didn’t know, Virgil hissed, teeth bared and ears flat against his head and he puffed up for another reason, he spread his claws and dug them into the persons hand and bit their thumb.

  “ _PUT ME DOWN!_ ” Virgil snarled but the human only winched and held Virgil in the scruff instead. Virgil twisted in the hold, hissing and spitting.

  “Man, you are one wild kitten, it’s a wonder you even have a collar, how much do you beat your owner up?”

Virgil hissed loudly in reply, but the person then put him in their bag and Virgil shouted angrily at them.

 

*

 

Remy scurried along the night looked around in a wild panic.

  “ _VIRGIL!?_ ” He screamed before he groaned “ _Logan will kill me!_ ” Remy whined before as he ran around trying to find the kitten, but cam up empty handed.

Remy placed his paws on the glass of the backdoor and screamed for Logan. it didn’t take long before the lights turned on and both Logan and Thomas came down, Thomas opened the door with a yawn.

  “What is it Remy?” he asked before he blinked “Where’s Virgil?”

  “ _I LOST HIM! I DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS! WE WERE LIKE NEXT TO EACH OTHER AND THEN HE WAS GONE!_ ” Remy screamed as he ran to left and right on the porch. Logan stilled before his feathers rose on end.

  “ _ **W h a t.**_ ” he ground out before he hopped down before Remy who cowered back “ _YOU LOST VIRGIL!?_ ” Logan screeched slapping Remy with one of his wings.

  “Hey, Hey!” Thomas said quickly getting hold of the furious raven. “Now Logan, tell me what’s going on.”

  “REMY. LOST. VIRGIL!” Logan shouted as he tried to get free from Thomas hold to teach the possum a lesson, Remy pressed close to the porch as he backed away to get time to run if Logan got free. 

  “What?!” Thomas cried out before he stared at Remy who whimpered giving him a apologetic look.

  “Then we better find him, unless he lost his collar the tracking device should still be on there.” Thomas said as he walked inside, Remy slumping against the porch in relief as Thomas closed the back door. But Remy stiffened when Logan landed on the handle to the door and sat there glaring at him, Remy stiffly turned his back to the raven and lied down, ready to wait.

 

*

 

On Virgil’s end things were a bit more stress full, Virgil had stopped hissing in the backpack, but only after having torn the papers and binders the person had in the backpack to shreds as revenge.

The backpack suddenly moved and then it was put on the ground. before it was opened. Virgil hissed and growled, swatting angrily at the hand who grabbed his scruff again.

  “Cat…” a young man said, who stood at the door to an office “WHY DO YOU HAVE A CAT IN YOUR BACKPACK?!”

  “It was outside all alone, so i took it.”

  “”IT HAS A COLLAR! Oh for crying out loud!” The man placed their hands over their face and groaned  “You can’t just take cats or kittens of the street if they HAVE A COLLAR! YOU IDIOT!” the man shouted throwing their arms out. “You will go back and leave it where you found it.”

  “Uh, dude? No way in hell. it is like 5 blocks away and i’m tired.” 

  “We are not keeping it.” the man said.

Virgil growled before he twisted in the hold and bit the person hard in the hand making them cry out in pain and let go, Virgil landed on the floor and ran into the living room and scrambled under the sofa and snarled.

  “Good job you let the little devil loose in our home.” the man said before they turned around on their heel “This is your problem to deal with.” the the door to the office closed with a slam. “MAKE SURE IT EATS SOMETHING! I DON’T WANT TI DYING!” the man shouted from the other side of the door. the person groaned. But Virgil ignored them as he tried to figure out how to get out of this place, he watched the windows and flinched when a clink was heard and he turned to find how a small plate that you put under coffee cups was on the floor with some liverwurst on it. the person then walked away and the lights were turned of before the a second door closed.

Virgil slowly sneaked over sniffing at the mushed liverwurst before he took a test lick, before he ate it, he never denied food. once the plate was clean did he sit down and got a better look at the room. 

Virgil silently sneaked over to the window and looked around, he didn’t recognise any of the houses nor trees. Virgil huffed before he looked around for a way out. one of the windows out to the fire escape had been left halfway open, and Virgil trotted over and pawed it open until he got his head out and then his whole body, he looked down at the fire escape before he started to try and get down the steps, only to yelp and roll down to the next platform, he sat up and shook himself before he looked down to see just how far up he was,, 3 more levels did it seem like he had to get down before he got to the ground.

A Dove gave away a startled coo when he scrambled down the next level, it looked at him before tilting it’s head.

  “ _I haven’t seen you around here before?_ ”

  “ _I’m not from here._ ” Virgil grunted as he got back to his feet and started to get down the other levels only to growl when the dove followed.

  “ _Then we’re ya from kid?_ ”

  “ _None of your business._ ” Virgil hissed

  “ _Feisty are we?_ ”

  “ _Buzz off!_ ” Virgil snarled as he jumped down from the last step onto the ground. the dove only chuckled before they landed on the ground next to him.

  “ _You’re a people cat, or is that just for decoration?_ ” the dove asked making a peck at the tag that hung from the collar, Virgil hissed and swatted at the dove, making it clear he didn’t want the bird to touch it.

Virgil hissed at the dove before he started to move, he neded to find his way back home, he didn’t have time to fight with a bird.

And to his annoyance, the dove didn’t leave him alone.

 

*

 

  “Okay so let’s see the gps and the tag… okay, let’s see where Virgil’s disappeared to.” Thomas said as he tapped away on the keyboard of his laptop, Logan had left the door to watch Thomas, the google maps was brought up and from the blue dot that showed Thomas’s position, did a purple and red dot appear as well, the red one was pretty much on top of the blue one. “Well, Roman is still here so let’s ignore him for now.” Thomas said as he clicked away the red one, before he put his attention on the purple dot. Thomas blinked before he made the map bigger. “How in the world did he end up  _there_?” Thomas asked in confusion. “Well we better go get him.” Thomas said as he brought the map to his phone instead and then took on his clothes, Patton came down the stairs giving him a confused look.

  “Virgil’s lost, i’m gonna go out and get him, keep the other in check okay, Pat?” the dog only smiled tail wagging.

 

*

 

Virgil walked along the alleys keeping away from the high roads in risk of getting picked up by humans again, he did not want to be put in a backpack again. the dove still followed him.

Without warning it suddenly flew up and away, Virgil looked after it in confusion before he heard the sound of some growling cats and he looked down to see how a gang of stray cats had appeared on the fences, and trashcans.

  “ _Well~ what do we have here~?_ ” a big orange cat scared and ruffled asked as it walked over, one eye gone along with a scar clearly inflicted by another cat. Virgil hissed as his hackles raised and he tried to appear bigger than he really was. the Orange cat only snorted as it walked around him. “ _You smell familiar, little one._ ” the orange cat growled.

  “ _It’s the ‘Prince’s’ kitten! I’ve seen them play._ ” a cat shouted from the back of the group. The orange cat stilled.

  “ _Ohhh the prince huh? well he owes me an eye, and since he’s not here right now, you will be the one to repay the deed._ ” The orange cat then lunged. Virgil scrambled out of the way, having played with Roman, Remy, Patton, Emile and Logan Virgil had honed up his reflexes and speed, he was one fast kitten, and he used that to his best ability now, running from the orange cat who snarled and took up the chase, the other cats stayed out of the way, clearly not wanting to get between the orange cat and Virgil. Virgil caught sight of a hole in the net fence that split the alley in two. Virgil squeezed through as the Orange cat snarled and hopped up on crates and boxes to chase after Virgil. 

The alley ended and opened up to a smaller square, empty of people, Virgil ran the best he could only to squeak out in pain and fear when the orange cat caught him, Virgil struggled managing to use one of Emile’s trix and stomped the orange cat right in the face, making it let go and Virgil managed to get free from the hold, not noticing how the collar was ripped from his neck.

The Orange cat stumbled back and hissed, before noticing that the collar was stuck in his teeth, he pawed at it before it fell to the cobblestones. the other cats came up to him a green eyes one stopping at his side.

  “So… are we gonna chase after him or let him run?”

  “Let the runt run. but next time we won’t.” the orange cat pawed at the collar before snorting and the gang went back to the alley.

 

*

 

The purple flanell patterned collar lied town as the two tags one with Virgil’s name and Thomas’s info on it and the tracking tag glimmered silver in the street lights alone and forgotten on the cobble stones.

 

*

 

Virgil ran the fastest he could before he fell over his feet and rolled into a bush panting for breath before he looked back not seeing the cats. he slumped in relief at being safe. He stayed in the bush for a while to catch his breath and calm down before he got to his feet and started to move trying to figure out where he was and how to get home. the moon looked down at him from the night sky. Virgil sniffed the air to try and see if anything smelled familiar but nothing stuck out. Virgil huffed as he started to move along the walk way and into a empty park.

 

*

 

Thomas looked around as he got to the place where the tracker showed, Logan was on his shoulder looking around as well.

  “Virgil?!” Thomas called as he looked around on the square, but no black kitten came running. Logan tilted his head and suddenly flew ahead. before landing on the ground and poked at something with his beak.

Thomas moved over and gasped when he saw that it was Virgil’s collar.

  “Oh no…” Thomas picked it up from the ground and looked around, feeling panic grow inside him. “VIRGIL!” he called but nothing happened. Thomas looked down at the collar and sighed dejectedly. “Come on Logan, let’s go back home…” Logan snapped his head up to stare at Thomas as if he was crazy

  “No.” he croaked out “Virgil.” Logan looked around hopping up on a fountain to get a better view.

  “Logan… he’s not here.” Thomas said clenching his fist around the tags on the collar.

  “No!” Logan shouted looking around a bit more frantic.

  “Logan. Please.”

  “NO!” Logan screeched at Thomas as he spread his wings clearly agitated and stressed.

  “Logan, Virgil isn’t here, we can’t do anything else but go back home and hope he finds his way back.” Logan gave away a wounded noise and fell of the statue, Thomas caught him and Logan blinked up at him giving away a sad croon. “I know… i hope he’s okay.”

 

*

 

The days passed and Logan didn’t move from the pillow on the couch, wings spread to the sides as he gave away sad croons from time to time, staring at the backdoor as if Virgil would miraculously appear. Remy had looked so sad when Thomas had gotten back without Virgil, and a sadness fell over the house and all of the animals, Patton tried to keep them happy, but in the quiet moments his tail would fall and he would sadly look at the backdoor. 

Thomas had kept telling himself Virgil would come any day, but as they day kept passing by with no sight of the kitten he started to lose hope. Talyn was the one who came up with the idea to hang something outside with their scents on it since animals had a better sense of smell then humans.

Thomas placed a towel on the floor and made sure all of them even Remy and Deceit got their scent on it before he walked out and hung the towel on the tree

Patton gave him a look as they moved back inside to get some water to place near the towel as well.

 

*

 

Virgil looked around and gave away a tired and hungry whine, he had lost count on how long he’s been gone, but he was cold and tired and wanted Logan and Thomas and Patton and Emile and Remy even Roman and Deceit would make everything better right now.

Virgil walked with his head hanging to tired to keep it up when a faint scent reached his nose causing him to still, he recognise that mixture of smells, Virgil lifted his head and sniffed the air as he’d seen Patton do, walking in a circle to try and figure out in which direction the smell came from.

Virgil started to run when he was sure of the direction and soon found himself at the start of a forest, he ran along the path uncaring about the humans who saw him as the scent only grew stronger and then he recognised himself from all the walks Thomas had taken him on and his own adventures with Logan or Roman.

Virgil ran faster and soon saw the tree and then Thomas home, Virgil didn’t care for the towel nor the water at the tree.

  “ _GUYS!_ ” Virgil shouted happily. Remy had been on the porch and he jerked his head up giving away a happy shout before he lunged at the kitten to lick and sniff him.

  “ _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED! OMG GURL! DON’T DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN!_ ”

The sound of the backdoor opening was heard and then lots of scrambling.

  “VIRGIL!” he heard Thomas cry as Remy backed of Virgil who instantly was greeted by black feathers and happy croons, Logan was to happy to even bring forth a coherent sentence.

Virgil just cuddled close to the raven as Patton and Roman moved over along with Emile who greeted him happily Roman hissed when he smelled the orange cat on Virgil before asking if he was okay. once the animals had greeted him back home did they move and Virgil looked up at Thomas who was crying, he laughed as he picked up Virgil from the ground pulling him close, Virgil mewed at him before he licked away the tears and then licked Thomas hair to try and sooth him.

  “I’ve missed you buddy, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Thomas laughed wetly as he started to scratch Virgil behind the ears earning a happy purr. Thomas blinked when the purrs died down and saw how Virgil had fallen asleep in his arms. Thomas kissed him on his furry forehead before he walked inside followed by the others expect for Remy who stretched out on the porch letting himself relax fully with the knowledge that Virgil was home again.

And if a few hours later saw Virgil drowned in love in the form of a cuddle pile with all of them, even Deceit then, no surprises there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That Orange cat is the cat Roman beat up out of scene in this [story](https://5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com/post/173429895246/can-i-add-prompt-for-animal-au-one-day-remy-come))


	61. snake adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it’s alright, could I request an animal au prompt where Deceit goes for a wander outside sand gets lost in the neighbourhood in very cold temperatures, meaning the others have to go out and find him?

Deceit had gotten out of his terrarium and slithered outside to lie in the sun for a moment. it hadn’t really left the porch before, but the sun was warm and the air was a bit chilly, but not much of a problem in the sun. 

Remy and Virgil were playing further away and Roman was snoring stretched out in the sun not far away. Deceit, slithered over the porch and down in the grass, okay this was a bit colder than the porch, but Deceit felt like doing some adventuring outside.

 

*

 

Thomas looked around when it was feeding time.

  “Hey… has any of you seen Deceit?” he asked, the animals looked at each other and then shook their heads. Thomas put the mouse back in the freezer and went to search for the yellow rat snake, looking in the terrarium and the boot and cat tree, but Deceit was nowhere to be found. “Did he slither outside?” Thomas looked around outside. “Deceit!” he called but the snake didn’t come. “aw man…” Thomas groaned.

He walked back inside and looked at the others who were watching him in turn.

  “Deceit’s gone.. you have better noses than me, find him.” Patton, Roman, Virgil and Logan gave away affirmative sounds. “And if you find Remy tell him to help.”

The animals left out the backdoor, and that left Thomas with Emile who hopped over before placing his front paws on Thomas leg, showing clearly he wanted up. Thomas chuckled as he bent down to pick up the bunny and held Emile in his arms. Emile gave away a grunt as he buffed his head against Thomas cheek.

  “Yeah, they will surely find him.”

 

*

 

Deceit regretted every decision he’s ever made as he lied in the shadows of the trees on a group of cold stones. He was cold and bitter and wanted nothing more than his heat rock back in his terrarium.

  “ _Thissssssssss isssssssss lovely. I love everything about THISSSSSSSS!_ ” he snarled as he stuck his tunge out, to cold to have the energy to move.

 

A caw made him look up to see how a blur of blackness shot from from the sky and landed not far from him.

  “ _So this is where you’ve moved of to? i thought you wanted a more… sunny aria._ ” Logan spoke as he ruffled his feathers and folded his wings.

  “ _Sssssssssshut up._ ” Deceit huffed.

  “ _Do not worry, the others are on their way._ “

  “ _Delightful…_ ” Deceit huffed in a monotone voice.

 

  “ _Dee!_ ” Patton barked when he reached them, Roman and Virgil close behind. “ _Thomas was worried, let’s bring you back home._ ” Patton said as he stuck out one paw and Deceit sigh as he slowly started to slither up Patton’s body before he sighed at the warmth the dog radiated.

 

Thomas laughed when they got back, Deceit half asleep curled around Patton’s midsection almost hidden in the golden brown curls.

  “There you are.” Thomas chuckled as he took the snake from Patton, Deceit slithered up until he was across Thomas’s shoulders, Thomas walked into the kitchen. “You must be hungry huh?” he said as he took out the mice he’d planned to give Deceit earlier, the snake perked up at the smell of the food and coiled up before striking the mice and swallowing the first one whole, swallowing and Thomas waited a moment before he held up the second mice, Deceit took that one as well before he curled around Thomas, content with the warmth.


	62. A long prolonged apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au : Roman brought a dead mouse one day and giving it to Deceit instead of Thomas. Since he think Deceit will like it better than Thomas.

Roman stalked up on his prey, the mouse sniffed in the air before running around among the leaves, looking for food. Roman pressed close to the ground and started to wiggle spreading his claws before he lunged. the mouse got a swift and painless end.

Roman picked up his price with delight before he trotted back towards Thomas home. 

 

Thomas shrieked in the porch chair when he caught sight of the dead mouse in Roman’s mouth.

  “OH MY GOD! ROMAN WHY?!” Thomas cried “Why can’t you bring me leaves and flower like Virgil does?!” Roman huffed at him before he walked up on the porch and over to where Deceit lied stretched out in the sun on the sun warmed wooden planks. Thomas watched with a curious look on his face, and noticed how the others had halted what they were doing to watch as well.

Deceit looked up at the cat with a annoyed look.

  “ _What do you want?_ ” he hissed. Roman placed the mouse on the porch before deceit and pawed at it in his direction before taking a step back and sitting down. Deceit looked at Roman before he perked up when he caught scent of the dead mouse and looked at it.

  “ _Well, Thomas doesn’t seem to like when i bring home food for him so i deiced you might like it better._ ” Roman mewed as he licked his paw and started to wash his face.

 

Thomas frowned slightly

“Is it a good idea to feed Deceit a fresh mouse? who knows where it has been…” he looked at Logan who just shrugged, he wasn’t  _that_  smart.

Deceit started to coil up before he struck, swallowing the mouse whole.

  “ _I will not thank you._ ” Deceit huffed as he lied down again. Roman perked up at that and beamed before he caught sigh on how dirty Virgil was as he played with Patton in the pile of sand Emile had dug up.

 

The black kitten shouted angrily as Roman picked him up to walk to the porch to give him a bathe.

  “ _ROMAN! I CAN CLEAN MYSELF! LET ME GO!_ ”

  “ _Hmmm, no._ ” Roman chuckled as he licked Virgil across the face making the kitten his and bat at him with the paw that was free, before he huffed and let it happen.


	63. Deceit is a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for zoo AU! Deceit got out of him aquarium and snuck up on Talyn and they silently plead for him to move but it takes Patton to get the snek.

Thomas had some of his friends over again for a game night, Talyn was playing with Roman and Virgil,  while Joan was having a deep conversation with Logan. 

Patton watched all of them from the animal bed along with a relaxed Emile who lied flopped against his stomach.

No one semed to notice when Deceit got out from the terrarium.

 

He was bored and wanted some attention, so he slithered up the back of the couch and then he slithered over to Talyn who was closest, up their back.  
A choked squeak left the black clad non-binary as the coldness of Deceit’s scaly body touched their skin, Roman and Virgil gave them confused looks.

  “T-Thomas… help.” they squeaked out in a pleading voice, Thomas looked up and snorted before he started to laugh when he caught sight of Deceit in the rainbow hair. 

  “Don’t worry Talyn, he’s just saying hi.”

  “I would gladly he said hi without being on m _eeee_.” Talyn whined curling together there they sat, flinching when Deceit slithered forward more to look down at them before tilting his head and stuck out his tunge, knowing clearly how much Talyn didn’t like to have him on her, but he wasn’t gonna move.

 

Thomas chuckled as he got up to take Deceit off Talyn but Deceit just hissed at him making Thomas blink in surprise

  “I apologise Talyn, but Deceit doesn’t wanna leave.” a long suffering whine left Talyn as they curled up a bit more, Deceit looked very smug as he curled around their shoulders and neck, not to harm in anyway, just to say hi as Thomas put it, but he was also a little shit so he knew exactly what he was doing. Thomas snorted when he caught sight of Deceit’s smug look. “I got one evil snake.” Thomas looked at Patton who was letting Emil climb around on top of him. “Patton? could you help me here?” the dog looked up and barked happily before waiting until Emile hopped of him, before he got up and moved over.

 

Deceit was not happy when Patton removed him from Talyn by gently biting hold of him and making Deceit have to coil around him instead. the snake hissed at Patton as the dog walked back to the animal bed with the hissing snake who was clearly complaining, but the hissing stopped when Patton licked him across the face.


	64. Bork Bork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request an animal au story with Thomas taking Patton out for a walk when someone tries to hurt him (maybe a street robbery?) and Patton defending him?

If Thomas knew he would almost get mugged when he went on a walk with Patton he would have stayed at home, but life is mean so here he was with a knife almost in his face and a person behind a ski-mask and sunglasses demanding him to hand over his money and phone. Thomas was trying to figure out what to do, and that knife did not exactly help him calm down to think.

Patton was further back sniffing around on the ground but he looked up when he felt Thomas give a small tug on the leach, Patton caught sight of the other person and the knife, a growl left him as he rushed forward to protect his human.

Patton barked loudly startling the mugger who stumbled back. Patton barked loudly again, teeth bared as a growl and snarl left him, getting between Thomas and the mugger. The mugger staggered back before quickly running away.

Patton snorted and stomped his front paws a bit before he shook himself and looked at Thomas with a smile.

Thomas just exhaled in relief as he sank to his knees to give Patton a hug and scratches behind the ears, Patton’s tail swiped against the ground as he sat down as well. Thomas let go to hold Patton’s head in his hands and chuckled

  “Remind me not to get on your bedside.” Patton only closed his eyes and opened his mouth with a happy look on his face.


	65. Nightly trip with a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au prompt: Remy and Virgil try to sneak out again at night but they get caught by snek boi who has somehow got out of his cage thing and can’t get back in? Anyway, he decides to attach himself to Virgil because he doesn’t have any other option and goes with them. Chaos ensues.

Deceit wasn’t sure what plan he had had, but it sure as heck wasn’t to end up stuck outside of his terrarium in the middle of the night with the window open letting the chilly night air inside and he was instantly grumpy and wanted nothing more than his heat stone back in his terrarium.

 

A shout made him look to the backdoor to see how Remy came trotting over and hopped up on the porch before placing his front paws on the glass and called again.

the pitter patter of small clawed paws made Deceit lift his head a bit and peer into the darkness, soon Virgil appeared from the darkness of the house and walked up the the glass giving away a meep before he started to move towards the window.

  “ _And where do you think you’re going?_ ” Deceit asked Virgil scrambled on the spot before he turned to stare at Deceit, fur on end and tail high and puffed up in fear.

  “ _YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!_ ” Virgil screeched as his fur slowly lied back down. “ _What are you doing outside of the box? you don’t usually like to move around after sundown_ ”

  “ _Horrible plan._ ” Deceit hissed as he slithered closer to the older kitten, driven by the search for warmth.

Remy sat down outside and tilted his head in confusion before he rolled over laughing when Deceit coiled around Virgil who stilled and let the snake get comfortable before he dared to move, Deceit put his head between Virgil’s ears and sighed.

  “ _You do realise i was planning on going out with Remy, right?_ ”

  “ _I don’t care, you’re warm._ ”

  “ _Thomas will get worried._ ”

  “ _Let him worry, you’re warm._ ” Deceit hissed, Virgil sighed before he accepted defeat and got up to the open window before he squeezed through, along with Deceit.

  “ _Wow. I like never thought Dee would tag along._ ” Remy said as he got back to his feet. Deceit just huffed.

 

*

 

Thomas yawned as he walked down the stairs to give the animals their food, Roman mewing loudly in a demanding tone as he moved over to his bowl, Patton sniffed at his before looking up at Thomas who yawned again as he fixed the food, Logan flew over and started to eat, Thomas grabbed some mice from the freezer and moved over to the terrarium only to stop when he saw that the lid was open.

  “Ugh... Deceit!” he called looking around, that was when he realised Virgil wasn’t there either. “Oh come _on_...” he groaned dropping the dead mice in to Deceit’s terrarium before he started to look around. “Deceit! Virgil!” no reply “If they got stuck somewhere and fell asleep i sweat to whoever is listening i will loose it.”

  “Out.” Logan croaked making Thomas stop in his tracks and blink at the raven

  “Out? what do you mean out?”

  “Remy.” Logan said and Thomas groaned loudly.

  “Okay that explains where Virgil is... even if he’s not usually away for this long. but i still need to find that slimy boi.”

 

A shout suddenly was heard from outside and Thomas looked out from the closet, a box in hands, having turned pretty much the whole room under the stairs upside-down. to see how Remy and Virgil came moving, but something looked wrong, Thomas blinked and rubbed his eyes before he let go of the box and walked over to open the backdoor only to find himself staring, as Deceit yawned wide, head resting between Virgil’s ears. Virgil and Remy got up on the porch, they were covered in dirt and Remy had whipped cream stuck in his fur around his mouth, and a twitch of his body that Thomas knew he only got if the possum had consumed coffee. Thomas looked down at Deceit who uncoiled from Virgil and slithered inside as Virgil shook himself, making his black fur poof up before lying down again

  “I take it Dee joined your nightly trip... and that Remy has had coffee...” Virgil chirped with a nod before he moved inside and over to the food bowl.

Deceit slithered around for a moment before he slithered over to Thomas and used the human to get up to his terrarium, Thomas sighed with a smile as he helped the snake back inside. a loud mewl of unhappiness made Thomas turn his head to see how both Roman and Logan was grooming Virgil, Logan preening the fur while Roman licked him clean of the dirt, Remy burst out laughing and Emile and Patton chuckled as Virgil tried to fend the two older animals of him.

  “What would my days be like without all of you.” Thomas chuckled.


	66. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au: house fire.  
> -  
> Animal au: house fire at night. All the animal helping each other and Thomas get out. A small amount of smoke and lung damage but all is good. - Anon

The night was young and everyone slept peacefully, the window was open letting a gentle breeze into the room causing the curtain to sway.

Deceit snoozed on his heating rock pleasantly warm but he looked up when a strong gust of wing made the curtain fly up and land over a lamp Thomas had forgotten to turn off, making the fabric touch the heated light-bulb.

smoke started to rise slowly from the curtain and Deceit jerked up when he saw the flames and the smoke grew thicker as it rose towards the roof.

Moments later the smoke detector started blaring loudly. Sending Remy who had been sleeping outside scrambling away. And making Emile shoot back into his box to hide from the fire. Virgil and Logan who had been sleeping on the couch jerked awake, Logan screeching and Virgil yowling loudly in fear as the fire started to eat the curtain setting the lamp shade on fire as well.

 

It didn’t take long before Thomas came rushing down the stairs followed by Patton and Roman, Thomas couched harshly when he got down the stairs, the smoke having crawled up to his room. He used his shirt as a filter before he opened the front door.

  “Out!” he ordered, Patton rushed out, followed by Roman and Logan flew outside along with Virgil who quickly covered under Patton terrified by the fire and the loud noise the smoke detector made. The older animals instantly tried to calm him. Thomas cursed as he rushed back inside, taking in the fire that was still growing, he rushed over to Deceit’s terrarium throwing the lid open and quickly scooped the snake up, Deceit coiled around his shoulders watching the fire with an instant stare as Thomas bent down at Emile’s box and opened the lid to it to get the terrified bunny out, Emile trembled in his arms as he gently soothed him as he hurried out of the house. Placing the two at Patton’s side, Patton instantly trying to calm Emile down along with Remy who ran around the house to get to them.

Thomas walks back inside grabbing the fire extinguisher and quickly suffocates the fire. the smoke has coloured the roof black with sot and Thomas is coughing as he grabs a chair to turn of the smoke detector and then opens all the windows and doors to get the smoke out.

 

It takes a while before the animals dare come inside again. Thomas crashes to the couch instantly smothered under the animals.

  “When the sun is back we need to clean this place up a bit.” he says before coughing again “And i might need to see a doctor.”


	67. Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Animal AU: The Orange Stray follows Virgil’s set back to Thomas’ and “the ultimate showdown” takes place on the block. Virgil and Emile stay inside but Patton and Logan gather an army from around the neighborhood, Remy assembles a small “gorilla war fair” group and even Deceit brings in some reptilian cavalry as Thomas watches in complete shock (with camera) to find his spoiled prince Roman leading the charge. Roman also has the chance to sing some Mulan in preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read first:  
> Chapter 48: the not so Possumly good evening  
> Chapter 60: cat-napping

The green eyes stray walked up to the Orange cat who was lying on the lid of a trashcan licking his scratched paw after another tussle with the Prince.

  “ _So, what’s the plan?_ ” the green eyes stray asked.

  “ _It’s time to bring the fight to the Prices’s corner. I want to payback for my eye._ ” the Orange cat growled and got to it’s legs. the two cats started to move, the pack of stray and feral cats following along as they began to move further into the prince’s territory.

a group of small birds chattered out i fright as they flew away.

  “ _The eyes in the sky has seen us, what’s the plan boss?_ ” one of the strays asked.

  “ _Someone who befriends food is a fool._ ”

  “ _What shall we do about it?_ ”

  “ _Nothing._   _Let them know we’re coming, it will make things all the more interesting~_ ”

 

*

 

All of them were snoozing in the sun, Roman lying stretched out and Deceit had left his terrarium to coil around the two heat absorbing animals, Virgil has snoring in the sun uncaring about the snake Logan was more annoyed but he stayed put despite Deceit lying on top of him, Patton was helping Emile dig again, the bunny had filled up his nest again but was now digging on a new place,Thomas was inside editing a video. 

Logan looked up when a flock of small birds came flying crying in alarm.

  “ _ALARM!_ ” they cried as he flew around in a heap before landing on the bush not that far from the porch.

  “ _What’s wrong?_ ” Logan asked lifting his head, Roman’s ear twitches as he tuned in to the conversation.

  “ _The Darkness is coming!_ ” they cried, Roman lifted his head

  “ _Why must you blue birds be so morbid?_ ” he asked with a yawn making most of the birds grow silent from fear at the sight of his teeth.

  “ _What is the problem?_ ” Logan asked again hoping one of the braver birds would elaborate. One of them hopped a branch closer.

  “ _The dark gang is coming, with the orange cat at the lead._ ” it tweeted 

  “ _Oh **really**?_ ” Roman asked as he got up and stretched before he “ _And what do they think they’re doing in MY kingdom?_ ”

  “ _Probably on his way to avenge his eye…_ ” Virgil mumbled as he stretched before falling asleep again.

  “ _Avenge… his Eye?_ ” Logan asked turning to Roman as the flock of small birds flew away.

  “ _It’s not like I_ meant _to do that, but he and his gang had hurt Remy so i had to fight them to get them out of my kingdom._ ”

  “ _What did you do **exactly**?_ ” Logan asked squinting at the cat.

  “ _Made him loose an eye._ ” Virgil yawned as he rolled over to his back, making Deceit jerk and give away a wheeze when HE suddenly had the kitten on top and not the other way around.

  “ _You’re not that light! get of me!_ ” Deceit hissed as he struggled a bit, but Virgil as asleep once again, Deceit managed to get out from under the older kitten before he coiled around him to absorb the heat from the animal and the sun

 

Logan and Roman looked at each other, Logan looked done with everything and Roman had a sheepish look on his face.

  “ _I don’t even know if i wanna know. so what are we gonna do about it? from the look of things they are on a warpath and you are their target._ ”

  “ _We fight them back of course, but first we will need our allies, gather your feather friends i shall run and gather my pack and Patton might call his frineds and maybe Remy can get some of his friends as well._ ” Logan just groaned letting himself fall to the porch onto his stomach.

  “ _There is no avoiding this fight according to you i see._ ” he grumbled.

 

*

 

Thomas looked up from his computer when Virgil, Deceit and Emile hurried inside.

  “What? what’s going on?” he asked looking at the animals, Virgil and Deceit got up the cat tree while Emile hid in his box. 

A loud yowl from several cats made Thomas still and he got up from the cough to open the front door to find the whole drive way filled with cats and other animals, birds in all sizes were there as well. Thomas blinked as he walked outside, finding Patton sitting not far away the goldendoodle looked up with a happy smile tail thumping against the ground.

  “What is happening?” Patton just gave away a happy bark.

a loud yowl Thomas recognises made him look up and he cursed internally when he caught sight of Roman and a one eye orange cat sizing each other up, tails brushing against the ground, both the white rag-doll cat and the orange short haired stray had their fur on end and was making several warning noises, the other cats were watching them and the other pack of cats.

Simply put it was a stray cat show off. Thomas groaned and placed his face in his hands.

  “Roman for goodness sake…”

the two cats threw themselves at each other and it made the other cats and animals fight as well.

The fight carried on and Thomas sighed and picked up his phone to call the vet.

  “Ah Hi, ‘Zookeeper’ Thomas Sanders here. Yes i would like to book an appointment for my cat Roman- no no, it’s nothing serious, he just got in a cat fight, some nasty scratches and bites- oh okay, Tomorrow is  _perfect,_  thank you, bye.”


	68. Halloween costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where it’s holloween and Thomas dresses them all up in cute costumes and has a party?

  “Okay Patton, just hold still for a moment will ya?” Patton huffed as Thomas helped him into the halloween costume that looked like a pile of pasta with several big meatballs. Patton looked a bit done with the whole thing, having never really been a fan of the halloween costume but it made Thomas happy and it was only once a year so he could be happy for Thomas’s sake. “There done.” Thomas said and smiled, before he turned his attention to the box and looked through the costumes some of his friends and fans had sent him

Thomas picked up a small black bowler hat with a string attached to it and hmmed before he turned to Deceit who was stretched out on the back of the couch. the snake looked at him lazily before yawning and stuck out his tunge. Thomas moved over and Deceit jerked his head back when Thomas had managed to get the small bowler hat onto Deceit head, the string keeping it in place, the snake tried to tilt his head back to get a look on what Thomas had done only to curl back and roll down from the back of the couch to crash into Roman and send Emile scrambling away with a squeak only to be scooped up by Thomas who gently held him close.

  “Hey, calm down bunny, no danger here.” Emile huffed for breath before he relaxed in Thomas hold, giving away a small grunt before pushing his head against Thomas chest. Thomas gave him gentle scratches on the face and between the ears as he dug through the box with his other hand and picked up a small Dracula cape, he chuckled lightly as he held it before Emile to let him sniff it before he put it on the bunny, Emile tilted his ears before hopping off Thomas, doing a full body shake before he hopped back up on the couch again to look at a Deceit who tried to get back up onto the back of the couch.

Roman huffed as he stretched before he lied down only to get picked up by Thomas, Roman gave away a unhappy noise as Thomas bound a small Gryffindor scarf around Roman’s neck and then put a pair of small round glasses on his face, Roman blinked up at him with a annoyed look.

  “Don’t give me that look, Roman, i know how much you love Harry Potter.” Roman just huffed.

Thomas started to sort through the box again and picked up a pair of black soft bat wings, a hiss was all that left Virgil who sat next to Logan in the cat tree, Thomas got up holding the wings, Virgil hissed again, Roman gave away a mew from the floor and Patton barked happily, Virgil struggled as Thomas put on the wings, and once they were on, Virgil huffed and tried to paw at them, Logan didn’t look happy about the accessory, he poked at the black wings with his beak before giving Thomas a disapproving look.

  “There was no halloween costume for you, Logan, I’m sorry.”

  “Good.” Logan cawed as he ruffled his feathers “No Idiot.”

Thomas snorted at that and gave Logan a scratch on the cheek making the raven close his eye and lean into the touch.

Thomas gathered all of them and managed to get a good picture before Virgil decided to do some parkour in trying to attack the wings on his back.


	69. Birthday for the Pupper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If it’s fine, I would love to request an animal au story, I just love that au! It’s Patton’s ‘birthday’ and Thomas buys an animal friendly cake and all the other Aminal Friens get him little gifts, interesting things they find around the streets/outside?

Virgil was running around outside, having gone on a trip with Remy to search for a good gift for Patton, Thomas had mentioned how it was the goldendoodle’s “birthday” the coming weekend, and Virgil wanted to give Patton a gift, Roman had run of to search for a gift on his own and Logan had flown of in a third direction. 

Thomas on his end was searching for animal friendly cakes that all the animals could eat.

 

*

 

The day of the celebration came and Thomas had the party outside to have the space, Talyn and Joan came over and brought Elliot with them, the short-haired grey black striped guinea moved over to Emile the moment they were put down on the ground, giving away a happy noise, Emile gave them a buff with his nose. 

The animals was gathered outside as Thomas fixed the last things on the cake before he walked out along with Dominic, most of his friends were there to celebrate Patton with him. the Dog was ecstatic and his tail was never still.

The animals had their own cake while Thomas had made some cupcakes for himself and his friends. Deceit got a piece of the cake as well, but Thomas had to help him to get it.

When it was time for the presents did each animal expect for Patton and Deceit and Elliot run off, only to return later with found gifts from outside.

Logan gave Patton a big shiny piece of coloured glass he found at the beach, softened by the ocean and sand. Roman gave Patton a broken crook shoe he found somewhere. Remy handed over a white round stone. Emile brought a pile of hay, and Virgil came walking with a big branch of syringa flowers. Patton was happy about all of it and gave all of them big licks across the face, Deceit slithered over and gave Patton’s paw a hug before he let go again, but not before Patton gave him a lick in thanks.

Thomas laughed as he crouched down and held out a box with a lid.

  “Happy Birthday buddy.” Thomas said and smile, Patton bit around the lid and managed to get it of to find how inside was a chewing toy pale blue with white stars, Patton perked up and pretty much dove into the box to get at it and when he lifted his head he chewed happily at the toy looking very pleased with himself. Thomas laughed as he ruffled Patton’s fur on his head.

Thomas’s friends gave him some treats as well, and the whole day was spent celebrating and playing.


	70. Feverish Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au: Thomas is sick and the animals try to help the best they can 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other story with sick Thomas: Chapter 23: One sick human

Thomas huffed and kicked off the blanket as his body got to hot as the fever sank, he was lying on the couch and was suffering, he wasn’t sure what bought the fever on, but it fought the medicine he had taken against it, leaving him still with a fever that was to high for comfort, he had tried to edit some on the latest video material, but he could barely focus so instead he started Netflix to watch some cartoons.

 

Emile joined him, sitting near his head since Thomas continuously put on the blanket and kicked it off depending on if the fever rose in temperature or decreased.

Deceit had taken liking to the sudden heat Thomas gave away to his own gain as the snake lied down on top of him, like a cool rack as he snoozed pleasantly across Thomas’s chest head on his shoulder.  

Thomas huffed and looked away from the tv eyes burning, he blinked hard before a shiver shook through him and he blindly reached for the blanket only getting a startled screech from Roman instead, he lifted his head to see how he had accidentally grabbed the cat’s tail, the white ragdoll gave him a glare before hopping up on the couch to curl up on Thomas’s chest next to Deceit. 

Thomas sighed as he made a grabby hand for the blanket only to blink when it was pushed into his hand, and he looked up to find Patton standing before him holding the blanket between his teeth tail gently wagging.

  “Thanks buddy.” Thomas said with a tired smile as he put the blanket back on top of him

 

Logan looked up when there was a knocking on the door, Patton got up from his spot next to the couch as Logan flew over to land on his head, they opened the door to see Joan stand there with a surprised look on their face holding a bag of groceries in hand.

  “Salutations.” Logan croaked “Thomas, sick.”

  “Yeah, i know, he’s been under the weather for a while i just came by to check on him.” Joan spoke as they walked inside, Patton following.

Thomas was asleep on the couch, covered in animals, he had rolled to his stomach not long ago and all animals had moved accordingly, Deceit now rested coiled on top of Thomas head like some sort of hat, Virgil and Roman occupied Thomas back along with Emile who had flopped to the side near Thomas shoulder, still watching the cartoons that played on the TV.

Joan smiled slightly giving away a laugh as they unpacked the groceries and put them in the refrigerator and onto the counter, they then fixed a small snack and a note and placed it on the table refilling the water bottle that already stood there, before they gave Virgil and Roman some pets on the head, Emile blinked up at them before lying down again, Deceit gave away a hiss when Joan brushed some of Thomas’s bangs away from his face.

  “Get some well deserved rest idiot.” Joan murmured before they left, leaving Thomas in Patton’s and Logan’s care.


	71. Logan quoting Disney..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -It's more likely than you think XD
> 
> Animal au where someone hurts Remy on purpose and Logan gets every raven and crow together to fuck them up. Not like maul him, but ruin his life.

Remy was walking along with Virgil, Logan was soaring in the sky far above them, it was a while since the trio had spent time together alone.

Today they were going to the one food place which trashcan had let their paths cross.

 

Or that had been the plan until a human had seen them and young humans could be quite cruel without reason. 

Virgil managed to scramble out of the way from the rock the human threw at them.  Remy wasn't as lucky the rock struck his tail making him yelp out in pain, Virgil snarled as he glared at the human, fur puffed up in anger and fear.

The human just chuckled and picked up another stone and threw it at them. Remy and Virgil avoided it, but another rock was thrown and it struck Remy on the side making him squeak out in pain, loud enough for Logan to hear.

the Raven looked down and cawed angrily before he folded his wings and shoot down towards the human claws out and beak ready, no one was to harm his family if he had a say on the matter.

The human cried out in fear when Logan clawed and slapped them in the face with his claws and wings. He cawed angrily before he landed where Remy and Virgil were giving away a hiss. The human stared at him blood on their face, they picked up another stone and threw it at Logan cursing the bird loudly, Logan avoided it and cawed loudly, calling his brethren. crows, ravens, rooks and magpies and jackdaws came flying and sat and cawed angrily and threatening at the human.

  “DISHONOUR!!” Logan screeched spreading his wings wide making the human take a startled step back. “DISGRACE!” the other birds cawed in, angrily and the human looked around finding themselves surrounded by the judging birds.

  “EVIL AS PLAIN AS THE SCARS ON HIS FACE!” Logan bellowed loudly sending the human running, the other birds swooped after them chasing them away.

 

Logan folded his wings before he turned around to check up on Virgil and Remy, the possum was currently being groomed by Virgil who tried his best.

  “ _Okay?_ ” Logan asked as he walked over to them.

  “ _I will be._ ” Remy said with a weak smile.


	72. One monologueing orange stray cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok animal au prompt: what if a green and orange kidnap an unsuspecting Logan while he went to stretch his wings. Roman and Virgil have to find them before they do something bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange and Green are back once again XD

Logan still wondered how he ended up in this situation, held pinned to the ground by a net from a bag of tangerines. Held to the ground by a speckled cat with green eyes, as a orange stray one he recognise stalked around him monologuing about what he would do when the Prince got there to save his feathered friend, but also what he was gonna do to Virgil is the kitten showed up, and Logan was so done with this whole situation, but also pissed at what this stray was barging about.

 

  “ _Stuff a clover in it._ ” Logan grumbled as he huffed there he stood, just as tall as the orange cat.

  “ _What. did. you. say?_ ” the orange cat growled as it stalked closer.

  “ _If you have nothing logical so say, you might as well be silent._ ” Logan snarked, hearing how the green eyed cat snorted, earning a glare from the orange one.

  “ _You run that beak again and i will not hesitate to use these._ ” the orange cat raised a paw showing his claws.

  “ _Oh look you’re claws are working._ ” Logan drawled, Orange snarled and swiped at him only to yelp in pain when Logan pecked him hard on the nose, making the orange stray scramble back with a snarl. Logan ruffled his feathers.

  “ _You’re gonna pay for that._ ” the orange cat hissed before licking his paw and dragged it over his face. 

  “ _Oh, I’m sure, but I am not unfamiliar with your way of fighting, cat._ ” Orange growled fur bristling.

 

*

 

  “ _Are you sure they are the ones behind it?_ ” Virgil asked as he and Roman were walking towards the “dark ones” territory.

  “ _I know, I recognise that smell anywhere. we need to get Logan back from them before they turn him into a chicken._ ” Roman said as he looked back to Virgil who scowled.

  “ _Logan is a raven, not a chicken._ ” Roman just groaned at the kitten.

  “ _Okay, let’s ignore that one then._ ” he huffed.

They jumped up on a fence and up on a plank between two buildings.

  “ _Do you know where we’re going?_ ” Virgil asked.

  “ _Of course i do!_ ” Roman hissed sending Virgil a stink eye, the kitten only huffed.

They jumped down a few steps and onto a trashcan and down in an alley, a brown cat snarled at them as it’s black friend ran off.

  “ _So much for a sneaky approach_ ” Virgil hissed at Roman who glared back at the brown stray cat.

 

*

 

Logan rolled his eyes as Orange started to monologue again and he sent a look to the green eyes cat who looked just as uninterested.

A black cat suddenly rushed over to them.

  “ _Prince is here! and he brought the small black one._ ” Orange raised his head and smirked looking over to Logan who only squinted back.

  “ _Will you look at that~ looks like your_ friends _are coming to rescue you._ ” Logan just huffed and shook his head

  “ _Idiots, both of them._ ” he said before he grabbed the end of the net and threw it into the air causing it to land over the green eyed cat who screeched as Logan shot to the air.

He didn’t have time to wait and from all the other strays and feral’s that was lounging around near by he did not want Virgil to end up here, they would tear the kitten to shreds.

the cats snarled at him as they tried to jump to catch him, Logan swooped down and pecked Orange hard on the head before he flew of in the direction the black cat came from. It didn’t take him long to catch sight of Roman and Virgil, Roman in a loud argument with the brown cat.

Logan cawed loudly as he swooped down, making the brown cat screech in fright and scramble away from the blob of blackness that came from the sky.

Logan landed before Virgil and Roman, the black kitten instantly running up to his side givning him a hard head rub.

  “ _How did you escape?_ ” Roman asked with a frown, clearly not happy about having gotten his hero moment snatched from him.

  “ _The orange one kept monologuing boring everyone, i used that time to get mostly out from the tangerine net they held me in, the green eyed one was not happy._ ” Logan chuckled as he preened Virgil a bit the kitten purring happily.

  “ _Can we go back home now?_ ” Virgil asked, and the two older animals shared a look before they started to move, Logan hopped along next to them before he took to the air instead.


	73. An overly protective bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one were Virgil gets really hurt and can't move for a few days and Deceit, Roman, and Logan are over protective and they only let each other touch him, like they won't even let Thomas touch Virgil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crofters, the best bribe XD

Thomas wasn’t sure how it happened, one moment Virgil had been okay, the next Thomas had rushed him to the vet in a panic,

 

Now the black kitten lied on a big pillow on the couch, covered in bandages and wore a small cone. Thomas had tried to keep the others away from him to let Virgil rest, but it was a loosing battle and Soon Virgil was surrounded by Roman who licked Virgil on the face now and again as he protectively curled around Virgil, Logan was there too, just as protective of his kitten, but that didn’t really surprise Thomas... no, what did surprise him tho was that Deceit had coiled around all three and hissed warningly at anyone who dared come to close, and more often than not... that’s Thomas.

 

Thomas looked down at the snake, cat and raven who were all hissing at him, curled protectively around a still tired Virgil.

  “You three  _know_  very well that i need to give him a shot of medicine and some food for him to  _heal_.” Thomas said hands on his hips “But if you three are gonna be like this every time then he will not get better.” he only got hisses in reply. Thomas tipped his head back and groaned loudly before he squatted before them to get on eye level with them. “Okay, if you let me handle Virgil, let me give him his medicine and make sure he hasn’t gotten worse, i’ll let you have one jar of crofters to share.”

The ragdoll cat and raven perked up, Deceit just huffed in annoyance at them.

  “Crofters?” Logan croaked out staring intensely at Thomas.

  “Yes, one jar to SHARE if. and only if. you let me take care of Virgil until he is healthy again.” Thomas bargained.

The cat and raven shared a look before looking back at Thomas.

  “Accepted.” Logan croaked along with Roman who mewed.

Thomas got up and went into the kitchen, the raven and cat instantly following him, Virgil looked after them with a huff. Thomas took a jar of crofters and emptied it into two bowls that he handed to the two animals, Logan dove into the treat eating happily, while Roman took it a bit calmer.

 

Thomas moved back to the living room Deceit hissed lightly but let Thomas pick up Virgil, the kitten meeped at him tiredly as Thomas sat down next to the pillow holding Virgil close as he fixed the needle with the medicine before inserting it into Virgil’s hind leg, he winched slightly and Thomas cooed at him as he massaged the spot. before he grabbed the mixture the vet had told him to give Virgil. the Kitten ate despite not being all that into the taste, once he had eaten what he was requested at the time, Thomas petted him, earning a tired purr in return.

  “Just rest, and you will get better in no time.” Thomas said as he cuddled the kitten who only purred a bit louder


	74. Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I have a request. Thomas is taking Patton on walk and he sees a squirrel and attempts to chase it and accidentally makes Thomas fall over and cut his hands and knees also twisting his ankle. Patton realising and goes to get help.

Thomas was walking along in the park, Patton trotting along before him sniffing around on the ground tail wagging in the air.

A squirrel skittered across the road before them, Patton stopped and perked up.

  “Patton…. no!” Thomas said in a warning tone, but Patton’s tail only wagged harder and with a bark he lunged after the squirrel, Thomas cried out when the leach tugged, and Thomas had been unaware that it went behind his legs, when Patton ran after the small rodent it sent Thomas doing a spin and loose hold of the teach and fall to the ground managing to catch himself on his hands and knees, winching when he landed on the ground.

Patton looked up at the squirrel who cursed loudly at him from a sign. Patton whined and looked back to Thomas who was getting back to his feet, looking at his hands and the knees of his pants were already torn and slowly getting red by the worst scraps. Thomas hands are just as bad.

Patton whines when he sees the blood.

  “Please stop chasing squirrels Patton…”

Patton whined again tail dropping as he sat down, giving Thomas a guilty look. Thomas sighed before they moved back home, Patton carrying his leach in between his teeth.


	75. Smart Sneeky Sneek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really know where should I send this link for you to read it so I’ll post it [ **here instead**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fibb.co%2FmC2ufo&t=M2RkOGFiZTY4MDc0ZjdmZjlkMWYwYmVhMzMxMWI3ZTc5NmNjYmZjNSxIYU1BNUZ6Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQ8JREmANhRjAgH3Qi_4YOA&p=https%3A%2F%2F5am-the-foxing-hour.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174219049636%2Fdont-really-know-where-should-i-send-this-link) **!**  Snake!Deceit, please, I want to read one chapter about this so badly! XD

 

Thomas was half awake when Deceit slithered away from his side on the couch, the snake having spent a long time absorbing Thomas’s body heat as he, Talyn and Joan watched Atlantis on this lazy Sunday, Joan and Talyn had been over for a Disney movie marathon during the weekend and all three humans were different states of awareness.

Deceit slithered over to the backdoor, Thomas had left it open earlier, but the wind from outside had blown it close, the others were outside doing their own thing.

Emile digging a new hole, with some unhelpful help from Patton.

Logan was sandbathing to get the old grease away from his wings, spraying sand everywhere as he twitched his wings and dug himself deeper into the sand.

Roman was off on a trip to check up on his kingdom, while Virgil lied stretched out on the porch, snoozing in the sun, Remy were next to him snoring away.

Once Deceit got to the door he buffed it with his snout to see if he could open it, but the door didn’t budge.

The three humans watched they saw how Deceit huffed before he pushed himself up to an almost vertical position standing up and without warning opened the backdoor with his head, making it flow open as he flopped on to the porch when the door opened and he slithered outside clearly content with himself as he slithered over to Virgil who was the nearest beacon of extra warmth outside.

The kitten blinked at him when Deceit coiled around him to get as much of Virgil’s heat as possible, before Deceit stilled, and both snoozed in the sun again.

 

Talyn was screeching and Joan gaping wide, while Thomas just blinked several times to try and understand what just happened.

  “Thomas... did your fucking snake just open the door?” Joan asked.

  “Yes...” Thomas answered slowly “Yes he did...”

  “Holy  _shit_.”


	76. Don't text and Drive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au- Patton almost gets hit by a car giving Thomas a Panic attack,

  “ _ **PATTON!**_ “ Thomas screamed, his scream joining the screeching of rubber against pavement.

A sound of the car crashing into a light pole echoed across the houses.

 

The silence left his ears ringing and Thomas wasn’t sure if he was even berthing, he wasn’t the only one, but the people around him were moving, some were shouting something others talked on the phone he wasn’t sure with who.

All he knew was that Patton had just been where the car had crashed. And his goldendoodle was nowhere in sight. The one who had dried the car was unhurt and crawled out the moment the airbag loosened its air.

The world blackened out at the edges as Thomas moved a hand to his chest, his ears still ringing and the roar from his own heart that was beating far too fast. 

Thomas wasn’t aware he has sunk to the ground until someone crouched next to him trying to talk to him, but the voice sounded far away and muddled.

 

A bark made him blink and slowly the world around him came back.

Another bark and he blinked hard to see how the world was golden brown before him, then a pair of warm eyes looked back.

Eyes he would always recognise.

  “...Pat... Patton?” Thomas croaked out getting a happy bark in reply and the brown mush with eyes before him did a spin before booping its nose against his. Thomas’s brain took a while to realise what was before him and when he did he threw his arms around Patton who nuzzled close throwing his front paws up to try and mimic the hug.

  “Oh my GOD. I thought- oh my god- Don’t- You-” a sob broke out of his lips and he just clung to his dog who whined gently nuzzling closer before pulling back a bit to give Thomas a lick. “You scared me so bad, buddy... please don’t ever do something like that again.” Thomas sobbed out.

The person who sat next to him smiled a bit in relief looking over to the other officer and a few ambulance personnel who had been called to check up on the one who crashed. The man had only gotten a bruises nose form the airbag, and a bit of a scare as he avoided the dog who suddenly stood on the sidewalk where the driver had ended up after sending a text.

 

*

 

Once Thomas and Patton got back home, Thomas having carried Patton the whole way, not wanting to let go of his dog after something like that, Patton didn’t seem to mind. And once they were home Patton didn’t leave his humans side, and before Thomas fell asleep the others joined them on the couch in one big cuddle pile and Thomas relaxed under the familiar weight of all of them combined.


	77. Lost bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do one where Emile gets really lost because of his bad eye sight and just keeps making upset rabbit sounds till one of the animals fine him?

Emile was sure he was supposed to go this way, but nothing looked familiar, the smells were weird and nothing made sense, the noises wasn’t the same either.

he was stiff as a board from nerves, why had he thought it was a good idea to crawl out under the fence and go on a trip on his own?! There was a reason he had never left the grove, before Remy brought him to Thomas. 

Emile knew his eyesight was BAD. Patton could be just five hops away and all Emile saw was a blur of brown. Logan was the one who was most stressing, because he flew around making it even harder for Emile to spot him before he was right above.

Cartoons were nice, they had good colours, not that the images meant anything to him...

But now. He was lost and he couldn’t even see the fence.

Emile was NOT happy, he stomped hard in the ground as he hopped around, standing on his hind legs to get a better look around, but he didn’t see nor hear anything familiar.

Okay... time for drastic measures that would clearly call more than the ones he wanted over...

 

Emile blinked hard and sat back down before he took a deep breath and screamed. Loudly and long. Once he ran out of breath did he take a new deep breath and screamed again.

Loud rustling from a tree made him stiffen, and he heard a frightened blackbird fly off. Emile relaxed a bit, before he screamed again, trying to be louder this time.

 

  “ _ HEEEEEELP! _ ” he screeched “ _ REMY!? VIRGIL?! ROMAN?! PATTON!? LOGAN?! T H O M A S ! ? HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! _ ”

A loud caw reached his ears but he didn’t stop screaming

  “ _ HUMAN! THOMAS! HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEE! _ ”

The caw got louder and soon a blob of blackness landed before him, making Emile squeak and fall over himself in fright before he managed to get back to his feet.

  “ _ Hey, calm down, it’s just me. _ ” Logan spoke as he hoped closer to get in Emile’s focus, the bunny perked up at the sight of the raven

  “ _ Oh thank cartoons! Get me home please! I don’t know where i am. _ ”

  “ _ Not that far you know. _ ”

 

  “Emile!” Thomas called and Emile felt in the ground how Thomas came jogging towards them, but he slowed down and stopped near them before he crouched down and gently scooted closer before reaching forward to get his hands in Emile’s focus, the bunny hoped close and nuzzled them both before he lunged at Thomas chest and clung to him, grunting and whining as he pushed his head in under Thomas jaw as the human held him close and got up from the ground.

  “I got you, I got you. You blind bunny let’s get back home.” Emile licked his hand as Thomas started to scratch him between the ears and on the forehead. Just cuddling close to the human who cared about him so much.


	78. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still taking prompts, could you do one where Virgil goes with Remy on another nightly exploration and Virgil ends up running into maybe one of his siblings or even his mom, and the other cat convinces Virgil to go with them to some place to talk and catch up. But Virgil forgets to tell Remy where he’s going.
> 
> You don’t have to if you don’t want though.  
> I love your story by the way! It’s so adorable!

Virgil was digging around in a trashcan as Remy tried to get to last drops from a milkshake that lied thrown next to the trashcan, tail moving as he struggled to get his head further into the plastic cup.

a moth flew by ahead and Virgil forgot about the scrap as he lunged after the insect, hopping down on the ground and chasing after it, the moth flew over an overturned box, Virgil growled lightly before he lunged just missing the moth but a startled yelp made him jerk and before he had time to react he crashed into a young female cat. She was black and white speckled, one ear torn, but around Virgil’s age, if not older.

  “ __ WHATCH IT! _ _ ” she hissed, Virgil tried to make himself small in return, not wanting to fight her.

  “ __ Sorry. _ _ ” he squeaked. 

The female cat frowned at him before moving closer.

  “ __ Is that you Virgil? _ _ ” the female cat said. Virgil blinked and looked up at her, first now recognizing her.

  “ __ Sis? _ _ ” the female cat sniffed him despite Virgil trying to bat her away.

  “ _ _You smell weird kitten.__ ” the female cat said sniffing more on him, Virgil meeped when he was tipped to his side. “ _ _You smell like that annoying prince... but also... so many other things.__ ” she reared back and hissed “ _ _YOU SMELL LIKE A HUMAN!__ ”

Virgil got back to his feet and frowned at her.

  “ _ _They’re my family!__ ” Virgil snapped with a hiss.

  “ _ _Humans are never family nor friends. I thought I thought you that.__ ”

  “ _ _That might be true to some humans, But Thomas isn’t like that! He loves all of us just as much!__ ” Virgil argued, the female cat just snorted.

  “ _ _As far as you know.__ ” she growled, only earning a hiss from Virgil. “ _ _Mom has been looking for you.__ ” she said and before Virgil had time to react grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him along with her. Virgil shouted at her to let him go.

*

The commotion was enough to get Remy’s attention and he looked around still with the cup over his head, to see where Virgil went. But the kitten was nowhere to be seen.

  “ _ _Virgil? VIRGIL?!__ ” Remy shook the cup off him and looked around frantically. “ _ _VIRGIL! aw man! ** **Logan will kill me****!__ ”

*

 

  “ _ _PUT ME DOWN!__ ” Virgil snarled struggling in his older sister’s hold.

  “ _ _Quiet kit.__ ” she growled as she jumped up on a fence and then walked away before they were at a junk yard. Other cats appeared, watching them, a trio of kittens ran past before them playing with each other. Virgil did not like the attention. And he curled up in his sister’s hold. 

A full-grown black cat looked up from a pile of discarded clothes gathered in a big pipe.

Virgil was put down and he hissed at his sister for dragging him away from Remy.

  “ _ _Mom you will never guess who I found digging around with a__ Possum _ _!__ ” the sister said “ _ _Also look he has a collar. This idiot got a__ ** **human**** _ _.__ ”

The mother just looked at them both before sighing and rose from the spot, making a few days old kittens squeak a bit before she walked over to sniff at Virgil who growled slightly in the back of his throat. Mother just gave him a lick before taking the tag in her paw.

  “ __ I see you got a collar. _ _ ” she hummed before sniffing him again “ __ Human, dog, bunny? Possum, and snake... and is that the Prince? And a BIRD? _ _ ”

  “ __ Roman and Logan? _ _ ” Virgil asked the mother just looked at him.

  “ __ That may be his name. _ _ ”

  “ __ He lives with Thomas too, Logan took me in. _ _ ”

  “ __ Well then. _ _ ” the mother said giving Virgil one last lick and nuzzle before going back to the kittens. “ __ If the human has the Prince near I don’t see the trouble. _ _ ”

  “ __ MOM?! It’s a human we’re talking about! And a bird. _ _ ”

  “ __ Yes, I’m aware. But from what I can tell Virgil seems to have strolled into a good home. _ _ ” she purred as she soothes the squeaking kittens.

A scream suddenly echoed through the air and Virgil knew instantly who it was as he jerked his head up and rushed to the end of the pipe.

Remy stood down at the base of the scrap pile ears flat against his head as he snapped at the cats who got too close to him, the nearest ones had their claws out and looked like they were about to lunge any moment.

  “ __ REMY?! _ _ ” Virgil called, the possum blinked and looked up and caught sight of Virgil.

  “ _ _VIRGIL! I WAS LIKE WORRIED SICK! DON’T JUST RUN OF LIKE THAT! LOGAN WILL KILL ME!__ ”

  “ _ _YOU THINK I HAD A CHOISE?! MY BIG SISTER CARRIED ME OFF!__ ” Virgil snapped back as he jumped down to get to Remy.

Remy stilled.

  “ _ _YOU HAVE A__ ** **SISTER**** _ _?!__ ”

Virgil tumbled over his own feet and rolled down the remains of the scrap before crashing into Remy.  
Once they came to a halt Virgil couched as he lied on top of the possum.

  “ _ _I’m a stray cat what the heck do you think?__ ”

  “ _ _Oh right... that makes sense.__ ” he huffed.

It didn’t take long before the two left the scrap yard to go back to Thomas’s house. only for Thomas to screech when he saw them, covered in dirt, mud and something he didn’t even wanna know what it was, they got a fast shower with the water hose before Thomas even let them onto the porch.

Remy rolled in the grass afterward all to Thomas annoyance while Virgil got mothered by both Logan and Roman who preened and groomed him despite him having gotten washed clean mere minutes ago.


	79. Clingy Possum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. What about Remy getting scared of some sort of noise and running into Thomas arms for comfort and to feel safe

All the animals were playing around outside, Thomas sat on the porch and watched some anime on his computer. The sound of the neighbour starting their lawnmower suddenly filled the outside and shortly after there was a frightened possum screech and Thomas yelped when Remy ran over to him and knocked his computer onto the grass to take its place as he curled into Thomas arms for protection.

Thomas just stared down at the  _ wild _  possum who currently was trying to hide in his arms.

  “Hey. It’s just the neighbour’s lawnmower, it won’t hurt you here.” Thomas said as he reached for his computer to pause the anime and then closed the computer and put it beside him, before putting his full attention on the  _ wild _  possum in his arms. “Also I’m kinda curious about why you decided I was the safest space... you’re the wildest out of all of you combined.”

Remy just whines something and manages to crawl in under Thomas’s shirt making the human yelp and quickly pull Remy out.

  “NOPE!” he scolds before he just holds Remy to himself, tight enough to give comfort, but loose enough that Remy can leave whenever he wants.

 

Remy have no plants of leaving until that terrible noise is gone. Thomas just sighs and continues to watch anime, but now with a possum in his arms.


	80. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request a fic where Thomas tries to get a cute Instagram video of his pets, but fails, and Logan ends up taking one of the animals one by one coming to cuddle a sleeping Thomas?

Thomas huffed as he tried to get a cute video for his Instagram with all of the animals, only for none of them to do what he wanted them to do. It was as if they and the phone were the same end of a magnet, pushing each other away the moment the phone came up.

Thomas gives away a sad noise as he places the phone on the coffee table before the couch and lied down to get some rest, since its clear the animals didn’t wanna be on camera today.

He fell asleep faster than he thought, Logan landed on the table and looked at the phone before he managed to get it open by using his tongue at the end of his beak. Logan managed to get the phone into a standing position and it didn’t take long before he got to the video camera on the phone that Thomas forgot to close.

Virgil was the first one to join Thomas on the couch and Logan had ended up pressing play.

Virgil walked along Thomas back before curling up at Thomas shoulder blades. Patton was next he hopped up on the couch and lied down between Thomas side and the back of the couch. Roman joined them after that, stretching out on Thomas’s back, purring in content. Emile hopped up on the couch and flopped to the side at Thomas’s shoulder pushing his head in under Thomas jaw.

The sound of the lid to the terrarium opening was heard and Deceit slithered out and soon joined the cuddle pile or warmth. Placing his head on top of Thomas’s as the rest of his body swirled around Virgil and Roman on Thomas back.

Logan chuckled before he hopped back from the phone and looked into the camera before he smirked the most a raven could.

  “Cuddle pile.” was all he croaked out before he flew over and lied down on Thomas back, fluffing up his feathers before he lied down, content. The phone gave away a bang as it fell over cutting the film into blackness.

When Thomas woke up it was to Emile kicking him in the face in his sleep. Thomas jerked his head up and looked around, Deceit falling off to hang over his shoulder instead the snake looked a bit annoyed at the movement and moved to coil his upper body around Virgil instead. Thomas looked at all of them the best he could before he reached for the phone to try and take a picture, only to find how the video was still recording, but he had no memory of starting it, so after ending it and quickly taking the picture before the animals ran off.

After that he opened the video and smiled as he saw how Logan struggled with the phone. He quickly cut the video once the phone fell over getting one hour away from the video. Before he posted it and the photo on Instagram with the title “ _they are too good for me_.”

 

It got notes instantly and the fanders screeched in the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp look at this this is now the longest thing on my whole AO3 XD


	81. Wolf troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do something with a wild wolf (wounded) who gets helped by the sanders animals? That would be amazing <3  
> ps. This story makes my days so much better!!!!  
> pps. Sorry for my english if it's wrong...

Patton was the one who noticed it first, the unfamiliar scent, but it made his fur stand on end, and it was a very wild scent. Patton quickly ushered Emile back inside where Virgil and Logan were doing a puzzle again as Thomas played some Video games.

Patton looked at Logan who seemed too absorbed with the puzzle to have noticed Patton.

  “ __ Logan. _ _ ” Patton huffed. The Raven looked up a piece of the puzzle in his beak.

  “ __ Hm? _ _ ”

  “ __ I’m gonna need your eyes from the sky for a moment, I smell something and I don’t like it. _ _ ” Logan hmmed again before he put down the piece and flew over to land on Patton’s head.

  “ __ What kind? _ _ ” he asked as Patton walked outside.

Virgil looked after them before he looked to the puzzle and pawed at it only to scramble of the table when he accidentally sent the whole puzzle crashing to the floor making Thomas yelp and almost drop his controller before he turned to give Virgil a wide-eyed stare the black cat had hid under the couch, Emile hopped over and sniffed at him before giving him a kind buff with his head as a way to calm the kitten down.

  “ __ No damage done. _ _ ” Emile said as he licked Virgil on the face.

  “ __ Logan won’t be happy. _ _ ”

  “ __ He can build it again. _ _ ”

Patton walked outside to see how Roman sat on the fence staring intensely out towards the forest.

  “ __ You smell it too? _ _ ” Patton asked as he looked at the white ragdoll cat, standing up with his front paws on the fence.

  “ __ I smell blood and an old unfamiliarity that I do not like. _ _ ”

  “ __ Which direction? _ _ ” Logan asked. Patton and Roman both gestured straight ahead and Logan flew off

Logan soared between the trees watching the ground hard only to halt when even he could smell the scent. He looked around before he followed it and landed on a branch to see a red wolf. The wolf was lying among the bushes clearly in pain and huffing for breath in the heat. Logan watched it before he flew to land on a branch closer.

  “ __ I haven’t seen your kind around here before. _ _ ” Logan stated making the wolf jolt and look up at him.

  “ __ I’m not your dinner yet! _ _ ” it growled and tried to get to its feet, only to collapse back to the ground when its hind leg gave out under it and it yelped in pain.

  “ __ You’re in pain and hurt. _ _ ” Logan stated. “ __ I could bring help. _ _ ”

  “ __ Oh yeah?! Like the rest of your flock to feast on my dead body?! FAT CHANCE! So fly off and leave me alone! _ _ ” Logan scowled before he huffed and flew off to return to Patton and Roman.

  “ __ Did you find anything? _ _ ” Roman asked as he looked at Logan who landed on the fence next to him

  “ __ A red wolf, its hurt. _ _ ”

  “ __ Then we have to help it! _ _ ” Patton barked “ __ We tell Thomas and he will be able to help. _ _ ”

  “ __ The wolf did not seem all that willing to accept the help. _ _ ”

  “ __ Then what do we do? _ _ ” Roman asked

  “ __ Go to it and makes it accept out help. _ _ ” Patton said as he quickly ran over to the hole under the fence and crawled out. Roman and Logan shared a look before sighing and followed the goldendoodle.

The wolf growled angrily when it saw them, Roman tried to appear brave, but his fur stood in all directions. Patton didn’t look that calm either.

  “ __ What do you want?! _ _ ” the wolf snarled

  “ __ We want to help. _ _ ” Patton said only for the wolf to start laughing.

  “ __ Go away you damned human pushy! _ _ ”

  “ __ PLUSHIE?! I’ll teach you for calling  ** **me****  pushy! _ _ ” Roman shouted only to get picked up by the scruff by Patton.

  “ __ We only want to help. _ _ ” Patton speaks still holding a hissing Roman back. The Wolf only growls before looking away.

  “ __ I don’t need your help! I told the featherbrain over there the same thing so leave me alone! _ _ ”

  “ __ Should we tell Thomas? He might be able to call the wild life service to help? _ _ ”  Logan asks

  “ __ The wild what now? _ _ ” Roman asks anger forgotten as he looks at Logan in confusion.

  “ __ They are like the vet but for wild animals... I think... I don’t know much in that department. _ _ ” Patton put Roman back down and nodded.

  “ __ It seems like the best idea. _ _ ”

They quickly returned to Thomas’s place and Logan did his best to explain what they wanted him to do. Thomas blinked when he heard the raven mention wolf, realizing that might have been why Patton ushered Emile back inside.

  “So if I got this right. You want me to call the ones who help wild animals and tell them about the red wolf in order for it to be brought to the vet?” Thomas asked, the raven nodded “fair enough”

Thomas brought up his phone and after googling up the number he was on the phone for a while before he hung up.

  “Go well?” Logan asked with a croak.

  “Yeah, they will bring someone over later today to check it out, if the wolf is still there they will act accordingly.” the raven nodded pleased with the answer. 

Logan turned his attention to the table and first now noticed how the puzzle lied on a pile on the floor.

  “ __ WHO DISTURBED MY JIGSAW PUZLE?! _ _ ” he screeched. Hearing a fast scrambling from small feet and turned around to see how Virgil made a break for it. Logan croaked out in anger and flew over before he landed on top of Virgil who toppled over and cry loudly for mercy.

Thomas quickly rushed over to try and halt the fight, only being able to calm Logan down then he said he could put the puzzle back on the table. Virgil looked very guilty the whole time going over to Emile who gave him a comforting lick and nuzzle.


	82. Caught animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey!! i have a suggestion for the animal au!! logan is out and about with virgil in the forest when they get stuck in a trap that was set up by hunters (like, some kind of net thing?) and then virgil manages to escape (although he injures his paw a little bit). and he's reluctant to leave logan, but he does to go and get thomas to come free logan before the hunters show up? (the animal au is gr8 and so are you <3)

****Virgil and Logan were on a trip in the forest again, Virgil chased after lizards and insects. Logan hopped along the path now and again flying ahead to catch up to Virgil or get ahead of the kitten.

Both of them gave away cries of alarm when the ground suddenly disappeared under them and they found themselves caught in a net. A trap set up by some hobbyist hunters.

Virgil and Logan both struggled before they stilled.

  “ _It’s no use…_ ” Logan groaned as he tried to fold his wings that had gotten tangled in between the openings of the rope.

  “ _Maybe… maybe I can get out?_ ” Virgil said as he stated to struggle with the ropes before he manages to squeeze his head out between the loops and then his body quickly follows, he yelps in pain when he lands, making Logan give away a worried noise. “ _I’m fine! It’s nothing!_ ” Virgil called before he looked around trying to find where the trap as anchored so he could get Logan down.

  “ _Go off and get Thomas, he will know what to do._ ” Logan said trying to follow Virgil with his eyes, but it was hard when he was mostly tangled up in the net.

  “ _I’m not leaving you! Who knows when the hunters will come back to check on the trap?!_ ”

  “ _Virgil!_ ” Logan snapped, Virgil only hissed back before he found the rope and tried to claw it off, but he only yelped in pain when a piece of the metal wire stuck him on the paw. He hissed at the wire before he looked up at Logan who had stilled, knowing he would only end up tangled more if he moved.

  “ _Fine! I’ll get Thomas, but if the hunters return give them hell._ ”

  “ _I thought that was a given._ ” Logan snarked back as he watched Virgil run off.

 

 

Virgil ran inside and screamed at Thomas biting the humans pants leg and started to pull, making Thomas give away a surprised and confused yelp, looking away from the food he was about to make.

  “Hey, what’s wrong, Virgil?” Virgil growled and kept pulling, making Roman and Patton look up, the commotion even caught Deceit’s and Emile’s attention.

  “ _We. Need. TO. GO!_ ” Virgil growled as he tried to make Thomas move before he let go and screamed at Thomas again running towards the door before stopping looking at Thomas only to run back and try to make him move.

  “Where’s Logan?” Virgil gave away a shout that sounded a lot like ‘Move’ but Thomas wasn’t sure, but it was clear the kitten wanted him to follow so Thomas quickly packed the food back into the refrigerator before he followed after the kitten, who once Thomas started moving took a quick pace, but still kept himself in sight of the human.

 

 

They got to the trap and Thomas just gaped at it, Logan gave away a croak as Virgil ran over to the wire. Pawing at it with his non injured paw.

Thomas did quick work in getting the trap down and freed Logan from the net.

Logan hopped over to take a better look at Virgil and saw how he didn’t put too much pressure on one paw.

  “Hurt.” Logan croaked out to get Thomas attention.  
Thomas picked Virgil up from the ground to get a look on the wounded paw, it wasn’t that bad, just a bit bruised. But Thomas decided to carry Virgil back home. Unsure what to do with the trap since he didn’t know who put it out.


	83. cold snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this :D And could you do one were Deceit somehow escapes and slither around the neighborhood while the others are sleeping but Virgil isn't and makes it his mission to find the sneaky snake without telling the others and finds Deceit but he is really cold so Virgil warms him up before they go home and when they do Thomas is just sitting on the porch and looking done with everything?

Virgil opened his eyes when he heard a thump and saw how the lid to the terrarium was open and how a yellow tail disappeared out from the open window. That made Virgil get up from Logan’s side, the raven was still sleeping, head under his wing. Virgil knew Dee wasn’t a fan of the cold and wanted to know why he had decided to go outside. 

Virgil sneaked outside and looked around before he caught sight of Deceit further away and followed after the snake, but with a big space between them.

 

Virgil wasn’t sure how long they’ve been outside, but the sky was getting brighter in the east and it was cold and chilly outside. Virgil caught up to Deceit who had coiled around himself clearly cold and regretting his life choices.

  “ _You know... for someone who hates the cold, I don’t get why you would slither off on a **night**  trip?_” Virgil snickered as he walked closer to the snake.

  “ _Sssssssssssssssssssssshut up!_ ” Deceit hissed as he curled around himself tighter “ _Don’t laugh at me!_ ”

  “ _Come on._ ” Virgil said as he gave Deceit a buff, the snake quickly coiling around him to absorb the warmth Virgil radiated.

  “ _I will not thank you._ ”

  “ _Let’s get you warm and then go back home._ ”

 

The sun was over the horizon when Virgil started to go back, Deceit placing his head between Virgil’s ears the moment they got over the fence they saw Thomas sitting on the porch with a done expression. Virgil mewed in greeting and Thomas sighed.

  “There you two are. Man, since when did you go out on night strolls together?” Virgil mewed while Deceit just stuck out his tongue.


	84. Let him SLEEP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU: Virgil sleeps on Thomas's keyboard. Thomas tries to make him move. The rest of the animals try to stop Thomas from doing so by any means necessary

Thomas looked at the black kitten who lied stretched out on the keyboard, Thomas was just glad it wasn’t on, because he knew it would be one mush of distorted tones.

The dilemma tho, was that Thomas needed to use the keyboard, but the others wouldn’t let him move the kitten from the keyboard onto the couch or animal bed, heck Thomas could even decide to have the kitten on his lap if it meant he could play on the keyboard. 

 

But Nope.

 

Patton dried to drag him away from the keyboard while Logan slapped his hands away with his wings, Roman tried to drag him away as well, the only ones who didn’t do anything but watch the spectacle was Deceit and Emile, both shared a look from time to time.

Deceit huffs and slithered over to the window to stretch out on the windowsill to get the warmth from the sun.

Emile watched him slither away before he watched the other’s try to stop Thomas from moving Virgil, despite Thomas saying he wasn’t gonna wake him.

Thomas grunted as he let himself get dragged away by the animals until he was on the couch next to Emile.

 

  “Stay.” was all Logan croaked out. Thomas contemplated bribing them all with crofters but decided against it, he didn’t need more animals craving the jam like it was the only thing that could satisfy them.


	85. The Wolf returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do one where the wolf, after a long recovery, gets to see the pets again, and apologises for the way it acted and maybe even becomes friends with them?   
> \-   
> Hey <3  
> It’s me again :3  
> Can you make a second wolf chapter where she comes to their house to say thank you and meets deceit and they become good friends?  
> And mabe she can be in a few other chapters for fun (like the red cat that hates princey but nicer)?  
> If you do, can you name her after me (Marie) or Stagey (stage fright)  
> you don’t have too if you don’t wat too, i’m not gonna force anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Chapter 81: Wolf troubles first

Patton looked up when the familiar scent was brought over by the wind. He noticed how Roman and Logan both looked up as well.

  “ _ Smell that? _ ” Patton asked the other two nodded.

  “ _ It’s the wolf. _ ” Logan stated.

  “ _ I wonder why they’re here again. _ ” Roman thought.

  “ _ Who? _ ” Virgil asked as he walked over to the trio of adults.

  “ _ A wolf we helped a while back. _ ” Patton said “ _ It seems like they’ve come back... but I wonder why. _ ”

  “ _ Do i need to bring Emile back inside? _ ” Virgil asked, realising that was why Patton had brought the bunny inside.

  “ _ Please do. We don’t want to take chances... Where’s Deceit? _ ”

  “ _ He’s making Thomas play hide and seek, they’re going to the vet later today remember. _ ” Roman shivered at the word giving away a hiss.

Virgil walked off to get the bunny out from the burrow being the only one apart from Emile who was big enough to get in, but he rarely did, because it was too tight for his liking, and it was a frigging maze, he was amazed at how Emile didn’t get lost in all the tunnels he’s made.

Patton, Logan and Roman left the backyard to see what the wolf could possibly want.

Wild predators were tricky to know what they would possibly do.

The trio fund the wolf at the edge of the forest, it looked back at them, and the fur was shorter than before on places but the wounds were nowhere to be seen.

  “ _ And the plushies return. _ ” the wolf said with a smirk. Roman bristled.

  “ _ What are you doing here? It’s so close to humans. _ ” Patton asked.

  “ _ Don’t worry, I’m not here to hunt, I just came by to say thanks... since i guess it is thanks you, you three the humans found me and took care of me until I was well again to be let free. _ ”

Logan nodded

  “ _ What do you plan on doing now? _ ”

  “ _ I’m gonna go and see if I can find my pack again, we got split apart. _ ”

  “ _ Good luck to you then _ ” Patton said with a smile.

The Wolf nodded before they got back to their feet and the disappeared into the forest.

  “ _ Do you think they will be back? _ ” Patton asked looking over to Roman and Logan.

  “ _ Maybe... maybe not, but they will be happier with their pack away from humans. _ ” Logan said

  “ _ They better stay away, I don’t want to fight a wolf over my kingdom. _ ” Roman huffed as the cat started to move back towards Thomas house.

The moment they got back they saw how Virgil and Emile was on the porch, and Thomas appeared with the snake carrier where an annoyed Deceit hissed about wanting to be let out.

  “Okay, I caught the snake, I will see you guys in a bit.” and with that Thomas left for the yearly vet appointment.


	86. the silver thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screAMING BECAUSE I FINALLY FOUND YOUR TUMBLR BECAUSE I WAS DUMB AND DIDNT CHECK YOUR AO3 PROFILE* but anyway, if you’re still doing the Animal AU, could you do something with Logan constantly being distracted by shiny objects and hoarding them in a secret spot? (Maybe he steals something from a neighbor without realizing? I bet Thomas would be like “YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD ONE NOOO”) AlSO: KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK!!!<3<3

Thomas wasn’t sure why, but he felt as if everything small and shiny had disappeared from the drawers, at the moment his keys were gone. And he knew he put them in the basket by the door, but they weren’t there. Also they were out of silverware for some reason

Thomas was investigating, searching every possible place where he could have put them if not in the small basket.

He looked up when he saw how Logan landed on the porch, holding a silver chain in his beak before he hopped over to a “hidden” hole between the pot and holder in one of the flowers that stood on the porch, before dropping it making the chain give away a clirr, Logan then flew away.

Thomas frowned and moved closer only to see how Logan returned not that long after with another shiny thing in his beak.

  “Logan what are you doing?” Thomas asked as he stood in the doorway to the backdoor, arms crossed. The raven gave away a startled caw dropping the shiny think into the hole before he stared at Thomas.

  “Nothing.” Logan croaked out. Thomas just raised one eyebrow before he moved over and to Logan’s horror removed the pot with the flower. “NO!” Logan screeched trying to block the opening with his wings, but Thomas saw it clearly.

In the bottom of the holder was a big pile of shiny things, and most of Thomas’s silverware... and lo and behold his keys.

  “LOGAN!” Thomas cried as he put down the flower to move the raven away and grab his keys and one of his spoons. “And here i thought you were the good one!” Thomas whined before he gathered his silverware again not letting go of his keys. The pile had chains, coins, a pair of broken glasses, a watch, and so much more. Thomas lifted his head and gave Logan a tired look.

  “You took my keys and more than half of my silverware. No crofters for you.” Logan dropped his wings and just gaped at Thomas who got back to his feet carrying his things back inside.

  “FALSEHOOD!” Logan croaked as he hopped after Thomas “I nothing wrong!”

  “If you hadn’t taken my keys and silverware you would have been fine.” Thomas scolded as he dumped the silverware in the washing machine. Before he turned to the raven. “You wanna take shiny things, then don’t take things you know I or someone else need.”

Logan scowled and huffed before he stopped back to the backdoor.

 

  “FALSEHOOD!” he screeched before he flew off to brood about this injustice in a tree nearby. Thomas just shook his head and sighed.


	87. One cheesy call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Animals Order Pizza.  
> On their own…

  “ _ _Thomas is gone... and I’m hungry.__ ” Roman drawled as he stretched on the couch as he looked at the TV in boredom, Emile was once again watching Cartoons.

  “ _ _You got one functional food bowl over there with food in.__ ” Logan said as he preened his feathers. 

  “ _ _Nooooooooo that food is Boooring! I was Food!__ ”

  “ _ _Like Pizza?__ ” Virgil asked as he looked up from the stuffed toy he was currently fighting. “ _ _Pizza is good, but so is hotdogs and hamburgers.__ ”

  “ _ _PIZZA?!__ ” Patton barked looking up from the animal bed where he had been resting “ _ _I Love Pizza.__ ”

  “ _ _Can we even get Pizza without Thomas?__ ” Emile asked as he looked away from the TV to look at Roman who was closest.

  “ _ _Logan is smart, he knows how to do it.__ ” Roman said with a yawn as he stretched again spreading his toes on his front legs

  “ _ _I do?__ ” 

  “ _ _He does?__ ” Patton and Virgil asked

  “ _ _Who doesss what?__ ” Deceit asked as he poked his head out from the terrarium.

  “ _ _Logan’s gonna order us Pizza.__ ” Roman stated. Deceit tilted his head before he started to slither out from the terrarium.

  “ _ _He knowsss how to do that?__ ” Deceit asked.

Logan stilled when all of them looked at him.

  “ _ _It can’t be that hard I guess... I already know how to answer the phone.__ ” Logan flew over to where the phone stood hopping over to a piece off paper on the wall full with numbers. “ _ _Pizza... pizza... pizza...__ ” he found the yellow piece with the number to the delivery. And then looked at the others. ” _ _What do you even want?__ ”

  “ _ _Something with meat!__ ” Roman called “ _ _What sort do Thomas usually get?__ ” Roman looked at the others.

  “ _ _I don’t know the name...__ ” Patton huffed.

Sometime later they had figured out the name, Logan had taken the phone from its stand and was currently poking in the numbers with his beak.

He cleared his throat after he pressed the dial, it didn’t take long before the pizza place answered.

  “Hallo, I would like a  _ _Lorge__  Milano extra meat, please.”

  “ _ _Meme words!__ ” Patton called out “ _ _so proud of you.__ ” Logan only scowled. The person on the other end did sound a bit confused when Logan gave them the address, thought ending up croaking in the middle of the sentence.

Logan ruffled his feathers as he put the phone back in its station and then flew over to where Thomas’s left change at times, it was enough to pay for the pizza.

It took a while before the Pizza was delivered. Deceit was the one who opened the door, Patton walked over to take the pizza and Logan had the money, the delivery guy looked so utterly confused when he was faced by animals instead of a human. But he took the payment anyway and handed over the change before the door closed.

When Thomas came back home he found the animals all in different states of fullness, Emile chewing on a pizza crust and the cartoon on the floor scrapped clean.

  “What... in... the world?” he asked as he took in the sight. Patton licked himself across the face clearly pleased with himself. “What have you done? Where did the pizza came from?”

  “Delivery.” Logan croaked out before he huffed, clearly having eaten too much.


	88. The grass eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was reading the tag and I notest a Guinea pig Elliot but no story about this pet I know Elliot is a character from cartoon tharipy so I think Emile and Elliot are frends

  “I can’t thank you enough dude, I hope it won’t be too troublesome for you to care for one more animal.” Joan said as they held the transport carrier in their arms.

  “I’m sure Elliot will behave, and they all know each other from before so first meeting isn’t something i have to worry about.” Thomas said as he took the carrier from Joan, Elliot making a squeaking noise from under the towels Joan had over the carrier’s metal net lid to keep Elliot from worry about what happened outside the carrier.

Joan nodded before they said goodbye to Elliot before the left to go on a weeklong trip with Talyn.

 

Thomas walked into the living room and put down the carrier on the floor before he undid the hooks for the lid before he turned it so Elliot could get out. 

The guinea pig took a short moment before they poked out and looked up at Thomas.

  “Emile! Elliot is here.” Thomas called, the bunny jerked up from his flopped position and hopped down from the couch and over clearly happy about the guinea pig’s arrival.

The two animals sniffed at each other Elliot made several squeaking noises in greeting while Emile gave away his own noises in return, Thomas got up from his spot on the floor and went to fix Elliot’s food bowl placing it next to Emile’s.

 

*

 

Thomas was watching a documentary, Logan sitting on the couch next to him absorbing the information. Thomas was patting Virgil who was curled up on his lap as Roman lied stretched out near his thigh.

Patton was watching as Emile and Elliot played around hopping and running around on the floor. 

Deceit watched from his terrarium, enjoying his heat stone not feeling like getting out.

Thomas chuckled as he looked to the bunny and guinea pig, they sure were good friends, and it had been clear just the moment they met that it was clear they got along. Elliot could help Emile around and not bump into things. And Emile was a steady constant for Elliot’s anxiety Joan had found out the guinea pig had.

The two grass eaters were very close and as the night fell over the house, Thomas smiled as he saw the two sleeping curled around each other.


	89. Protective Possum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU: Remy fights another possum when it attempts to hurt Dee.

Deceit was sunbathing on the porch, fully content with life, Remy had been over earlier playing with Virgil and Roman.

Now the white cat had dragged Virgil along on a quest in the kingdom. Logan was sandbathing further away where Emile was fixing his tunnels, Patton digging in the already dug up earth.

Deceit stilled when he smelled the air and lifted his head to look around tongue sticking out before he yawed to get a better taste of the air. He did not like this smell.

Deceit startled to slither over to Logan and Patton to ask them if they smelled it to, but a growl made Deceit turn his head and a possum that clearly wasn’t Remy came towards him, clearly interested in having Deceit as dinner. Deceit, hissed making a strike at the possum who snarled. Patton barked and Logan squeaked.

Deceit snarled at the possum that batted and swiped at him. 

A war cry suddenly shook the air and Remy can shooting from the hole under the fence and lunged at the possum sending both of them rolling away from Deceit who Patton quickly picked up and carried inside, before guarding the door as Logan looked for wound, before calling Thomas over.

The two possums clashed and Remy snarled and hissed as he thought the other possum who was the bigger one here. The other possum started to retreat and Remy chased after shouting angrily at it making sure it didn’t dare come back.

Remy crawled back in under the fence and trotted proudly over to check up on Deceit. Only to squeak when Thomas lifted him up, Deceit already in his carrier.

 

  “Man... I’m glad you have become tamer.” He said before putting Remy in the cat carrier and drove off with the two animals to the vet to have them checked up on.


	90. One mean Raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU: Remy finds a raccoon going through Thomas's trash. He already knows this raccoon and it has a reputation for attacking smaller animals. That's when Virgil comes outside. Remy now has to fight the much bigger raccoon to protect his kitten friend.

Remy squired along the walk way towards Thomas house, only to halt when he caught sight of the raccoon that was digging around in Thomas’s trash.

  “ _ Ah hell no. _ ” Remy hissed when he saw exactly WHO it was, the raccoon had a reputation for being one mean shit and attack smaller animals even if they hadn’t done anything. “ _ GET OFF MY PROPPERTY! _ ” Remy shouted making the raccoon yelp and crash into the trash before it turned around to glare down at Remy, its ears folded back as it growled.

  “ _ Sutter off! _ ” it snapped.

  “ _ GET OUT FROM  _ MY _  HUMAN’S TRASH! _ ” the raccoon burst out laughing falling out from the trashcan. Remy growled as he batted them hard on the face. Making the raccoon snarl in anger.

  “ _ How dare you! _ ”

  “ _ Scram! _ ” Remy snapped teeth bared as he swiped at the raccoon.

  “ _ Remy! _ ” Virgil suddenly called having exited the house, clearly happy and ready for a nightly stroll as usual. Remy felt himself grow cold when the raccoon caught sight of the kitten.

  “ _ Virgil Get back inside! _ ” Remy shouted Virgil froze there he stood as the raccoon growled clearly ready to lunge. “ _ Virgil. NOW! _ ” Remy shouted as he shot after the Raccoon that threw themselves in Virgil’s direction.

Virgil screamed and scrambled back towards the open window as Remy barrelled into the raccoon sending it crashing to the grass.

  “ _ DON’T TOUCH HIM! _ ” Remy snarled as he bit and clawed at the raccoon that did the same back.

Virgil managed to get back inside and didn’t hesitate to run up to get Thomas awake, because he was not taking chances on Remy being able to fend off the raccoon.

 

Thomas jerked awake confused but Virgil screaming at him was enough for him to move. He threw on a pair of pants and hoodie over his pj before he hurried down and threw the front door open, seeing how Remy was fighting the raccoon.  Thomas grabbed a broom and helped Remy chase away the Raccoon. Remy shouted at it, and Roman who recognized it chased after it and lunged at it to make it run away faster. Before he ran back to check up on Remy who surprisingly was unharmed apart from some lost fur.


	91. ALARM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU: Thomas is trying (and failing) to cook, and causes to set off the fire alarm. The animals all freak out

Thomas had read the recipe several times and yet here he stood with the frying pan burning he quickly slammed a lid over it to suffocate the fire but the damage was already done as the fire alarm blared to life in the hall, sending the animals who till now had been slumbering in one gigantic cute pile on a big sun spot to scatter in a terrified haste, Emile disappeared in under the couch with a slam as he ran straight into the wall. Roman screeched and shot up to the top of the cat tree while Virgil disappeared in to some small crack somewhere like a bad out of hell, and Logan screeched loudly as he shot up from the floor only to crash into the window and fall to the floor in a stunned confusion. Patton barked in fright before he scrambled in under the couch and Deceit hissed unhappily as he twisted on the floor not sure where to go and mourning the warmth the others had given him.

Remy had been with them too and the Possum shot out through the open door and fell off the porch to roll around in the grass before he scrambled and with a cloud of grass and dirt shot in under the porch to hide.

 

Thomas cursed as he hurried to put the frying pan away and then get a chair to reach the fire alarm and tore out the battery making the device quiet down instantly.

  “There…” Thomas exhaled in relief before he put the battery back in and then replaced the device, before deciding to see what was left of his dinner. He gave the burned crisps on the frying pan with a sad glance, before he threw them in the trash. “Pizza it is…” he groaned before he walked out into the living room to try and locate his pets.

He gently picked Logan up from the floor, the Raven blinked up at him still a bit dizzy after smacking into the glass, Dee slithered over and climbed up to rest on Thomas shoulders. Thomas gave him a pat on the head before he put Logan on the couch and then looked under it to see how Patton and Emile covered closest to the wall.

  “Hey you two.” Thomas said and smiled, Patton gave him a look and Thomas saw how the tail started to wag. “It’s okay, i turned off the fire alarm, you wanna come out?” he asked with a smile. Patton gave Emile a buff and the two slowly got out form under the couch. Both joining Logan on the couch, Patton licking him despite the raven’s loud complaints and flapping one wing to try and get Patton to stop getting him drenched in saliva. Thomas walked over to the cat tree where Logan tried to become one with it, the white fur stood in all directions as he lied flat against the top platform.

  “Hey, Roman.” he got a hiss in reply as Roman pressed flatter against the cat tree and ears flat against his head “Ro Ro Ro, you wanna come down?” Thomas asked as he held up his hand towards Roman, the white ragdoll sniffed at it before he stiffly moved closer and then nuzzled his head against the hand before he jumped into Thomas’s arms, giving Dee a meep in greeting, the snake just stuck out his tongue in reply.

 

Thomas left Roman with the others, and Roman instantly nuzzled close to Patton’s neck before giving Emile a lick on the head making the bunny close his eyes and snuggle closer. Thomas with Deceit across his shoulders continued to look for the two remaining animals.

He had a vague idea of where Remy had gone and he walked out on to the porch before he sat down on his knees and then looked down under it, Deceit gave away a startled hiss when he started to slide before he got a better hold of Thomas’s clothes to keep from falling off.

Remy blinked back at them, giving away a hiss. Making it clear he was not getting out.

   “Hey Remy Rem.” Thomas said with a smile. “You wanna come out?” Remy shook his head and moved further in under the porch. “But I turned off the fire alarm.” Thomas said with a pout. Remy snorted at him before he seemed to listen and then he moved out from under the porch and shook himself free fromsand dirt and dry leaves before he re-joined the pets on the couch.

Thomas walked back inside and Deceit decided to join the pile. 

 

Thomas started to search the usual spots Virgil hid in, but the black kitten was nowhere to be found.

  “Virgil?!” Thomas called “ _ _Viiiiiiiiiiirgiiiiiiiiil__!” he called again.

Silence.

  “Where did he go?” Thomas asked to himself as he started to look at places where a black kitten normally wouldn’t end up. “Vi vi vi Viiiiiiiirgiiiiil!” he called as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

After turning the rooms up there almost upside down but still not finding the black kitten.

Thomas walked back downstairs only to halt at the stop starring into the kitchen, and then walked over grabbing a chair to get up and there until of the fridge was a ball of black puffed up kitten.

  “How in the world did you get up here?” Thomas asked, earning a wide eyes stare. Thomas held out his hands. “Come here kitty.” Thomas cooed, he almost fell of the chair when Virgil slammed into his chest and cuddled close mewing loudly on how scared he was and so much more, Thomas held him protectively in one hand as he got down from the chair and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Logan flapped his wings to get over still having a bit of trouble keeping his balance before he flopped against Thomas hand to give a chirp at his four legged chick. Virgil gave Logan a pat on the beak before he snuggled closer to Thomas.

It didn’t take long before Thomas was surrounded by the animals in a gigantic cuddle pile. He scratched and petted the ones he reached.

  “Okay. so.” he started getting the animals attention. “How many of you want Pizza?”

All of them shouted out their acceptance only making Thomas laugh.


	92. Small Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal AU prompt: can u do something where virgil gets badly wounded protecting thomas from a huge stray cat or dog while on a walk. Feel free to add other things too. Thanks and have a great day or night. ^w^

Thomas was out on a walk with Virgil.

He had tried to get Roman to join them but the white haired ragdoll cat just looked at the red harness and then at Thomas as if the very idea of him going on a walk that way was an insult to his very being.

Roman just snorted before he looked away and rolled over to show his back at Thomas, who sighed before he turned to Virgil who was fighting the cuddly toy Talyn gotten him last time they and Joan had been over. Virgil twisted his head as he bit into the squishy purple fish.

  “Hey, Virgil.” Thomas asked getting the kittens attention and held up the purple harness, unlike Roman Virgil perked right up and mewed happily forgetting about the purple fish to trot over to Thomas as he got the harness in place.

  “ _You’re a cat! Cat’s don’t go by the leach!_ ” Roman mewed dramatically from his spot on the cat tree.

  “ _Going on walks with Thomas is fun!_ ” Virgil shouted back, only earning a huff as Roman lied down again.

 

Thomas whistled as he held the leach that fast fastened to the harness Virgil was wearing, they walked on a part of the part not many travelled in, Virgil chased flies butterflies and lizards as he ran around before Thomas who watched with a smile, Virgil’s tail was wagging slowly but still similar to Patton’s when he was happy.

Virgil jumped along the dandelions sending the seeds flying up in the air. Thomas filmed with a smile.

A bark made him halt and turn his head to see how a brown speckled dog came moving towards him. Thomas cooed at the cute dog until he saw that it didn’t have a collar.

The dog growled and Thomas knew instantly that very dog was bad news.

  “Good puppy...” Thomas said slowly keeping an eye on the dog. it barked again and was clearly not happy about Thomas being there. “I’m a good human, please don’t bark at me.” Thomas whined. 

The dog suddenly lunged and Thomas had just a moment for his anxiety to skyrocket before a black blur slammed into the dog, the leash became stiff in Thomas hand and he yelped when it was ripped out of his grip and the two animals tumbled around before they came to a halt.

Virgil was snarling and hissing, doing is best to seem intimidating, hissing and spitting like a mix of an angry cat and possum, but also growling like Patton, now and again he made a angry noise similar to Logan’s.

The dog growled and got back to their feet not all that happy about the kitten.

  “ _Move out of my way, pet._ ” the dog growled.

  “ _Over my dead body!_ ” Virgil shouted “ _Stay away from my human!_ ” Virgil growled fur puffed up.

  “ _That can be arranged._ ” the dog growled. As he lunged at Virgil who twisted out of the way clawing and biting. Thomas tried to figure out what to do, he knew Virgil wasn’t able to handle the dog for long. A jackdaw landed on a bench close by.

  “You! Jackdaw!” Thomas cried, making the bird jolt “Do you know Logan? A Raven? Please get him!” The bird just squawked and flew away, Thomas wasn’t sure if it understood what h said or flew away because it thought Thomas was to annoying.

Thomas made a stressed noise as he looked around and caught sight of a long stick, he did not want to hurt the dog. A pained squeak made him turn to see how Virgil was trying to get out of the dogs jaws.

  “Let go of my cat!” Thomas shouted and smacked the stick on the dog’s snout, making it yelp and let go of Virgil who scrambled in behind Thomas’s legs. Hissing and spitting at the dog. Thomas made another swipe at the dog with the stick. “Off with you!” Thomas called. A loud caw reached his and Virgil’s ears and the two glanced up to see how a cloud of jackdaws came flying and at the front was a pissed looking Logan who instantly swiped down at the dog.

It was quickly sent on the run chased by the other birds as Logan landed to make sure Virgil and Thomas was okay. 

Thomas gently scoped the tense kitten up into his arms to check the damage. Virgil gave away a tired meep. Nuzzling close to Thomas.

  “I don’t see anything bad... but we better get you to the vet just to be sure...” Thomas said to both himself and Logan who had landed on his shoulder.


	93. Bunny on the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this au so much! You are amazing!
> 
> Can I suggest a prompt? Emile goes out exploring by himself. He sees a bat and, due to his bad eyesight, mistakes him for Logan. The bat, seeing an opportunity, kidnaps Emile! Will Thomas and the others ever find him? Or is he gone forever?  
> How’s that? =D

Emile poked up from the newest tunnel he dug only to blink when the world did not look like he though. He had ended up digging one tunnel under the fence to Thomas’s backyard.

It was dawn and the sun had gone down long ago, but the sky was still a bit bright. But the darkness did not help Emile’s terrible eyesight.

He sniffed the air, his long brown ears twitching as he listened for any similar sounds, they mostly sounded the same, just from different places and some were less loud than normal.

A dark shape flew across the sky making him stiffen and press flat to the ground, as he glanced upwards. The dark shape flew by again and it was just as big as Logan.

Emile stilled, maybe he had been gone for longer than he thought and Thomas had sent Logan looking for him, but he usually sent Virgil, since the kitten was the only one big enough to fit into the tunnels.

  “ _Logan?_ ” Emile called as he hopped out to follow the dark shape. 

 

The dark shape was a big bat who stilled in the air and looked down in confusion, and echolocate the world to see how a bunny seemed to follow him. What?

The bad was much confused by this and flew a bit closer to get a better look at the bunny, before it decided to fly away, deciding it wasn’t his problem.

 

  “ _LOGAN! WAIT UP!_ ” The bat jolted and looked back down with a startled noise, the bunny had followed.

  “ _What in ever flying insects?”_  the bat said in confusion before he flew down closer to the bunny. “ _WHO IS LOGAN?!_ ” he shouted as he landed on a branch and hung upside down to look at the bunny who got up on his hind legs to get closer.

  “ _Oh… you’re not Logan._ ” Emile said “ _I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else._ ”

  “ _Yeah… I noticed…_ ” the bat replied.

  “ _Uhhh…. I don’t know how to get back home…._ ” Emile said more to himself as he looked around, trying to figure out which way to go, but it was so dark that he barely saw anything. The Bat tilted his head before humming.

  “ _I could help you get back…_ ”

  “ _Thank you!_ ” Emile said “ _The other’s got to be worried by now… at least Thomas._ ”

 

It took a bit of trial and error before Emile and the bat figure out how to easiest to get Emile back home. The bat landed to cling to the fence and looked down at Emile who hoped up to it.

  “ _You’re home._ ” it said.

  “ _EMILE!_ ” a voice screeched and Emile looked up just before a happy possum collided with him. “ _I was like **so**  worried. We’ve looked everywhere, Virgil even searched your tunnels, but you weren’t there, and like when he found the newest one he was so SCARED! DON’T EVER DO SOEMTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!_”

  “ _Sorry… Remy… I just thought this bat was Logan.._.” Emile grunted as he tried to get out from under Remy, who lied over him.

  “ _Bat?_ ” Remy asked looking around before he caught sight of the black blob on the fence.

  “ _Yo._ ” the bat said before letting go and flew off into the night.

  “ _Gurl… don’t go looking for the flappy ones, they are annoying._ ”


	94. it's a Cat "fight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your AU and writing is so awesome and cute!! I love it so much :)
> 
> If it’s ok if I suggest a prompt, can you do one where Thomas is out with Patton and Logan is out, leaving Virgil and Roman to hang out? Maybe they’re fighting over what music they will listen to since Thomas forgot his phon and Roman decides that he will let Virgil listen to his music if he helps him get to the cabinet with crofters. Also Virgil could taste some crofters himself XD and once everyone gets back they are all shocked at the mess the two cats made
> 
> Anyways it’s just an idea :) Keep up the great work!

Thomas was out on a walk with Patton, Logan was away on raven business and Emile was over at Joan’s place for a play date with Elliott. Deceit was snoring in his terrarium and Remy was somewhere in the wild. 

Roman was sleeping stretched out in a sun spot when he heard music coming from the hall and he opened his eyes to see how Virgil stood on the counter and bobbed his head along to the music that left Thomas phone.

The object in question having been seemingly forgotten when Patton rushed outside dragging Thomas along.

Roman shot up.

  “ _DISNEY!_ ” he shouted, causing Virgil to screech and scramble up the wall and bounce off it to make a summersault before he landed on the floor i a poof of black frightened fluff.

  “ _THE HELL ROMAN!_ ” Virgil snarled. The older cat not caring as he tried to get up on the counter to the phone that was still playing music.

Virgil threw himself at Roman, managing to bite around the fluffy tail making Roman scream and crash off the counter dragging a vase with plastic flowers down with him.

It made the two cats halt before they looked at each other and then both lunged for the phone on top of the counter.

 

Several fights, knocked over lamps, clawed pillows and bundled up mats later. 

Roman got to the conclusion that lying on top of Virgil was the best way to keep the kitten still in one place, while getting his own paws on the phone and had been listened to the Disney songs on repeat for 4 times as Virgil struggled to get free, his tail twisting as he hissed and spat curses at Roman.

 

Deceit watched them both, having been awoken by the commotion, he huffed before he rolled over and hid his face in between his coiled up body cursing the cats for being so gosh darn loud.

 

Virgil huffed and let himself fall still, not having the energy to keep trying to get free from under Roman. The white ragdoll looked back to the kitten having grown a bit bored to the songs on the phone. He then caught sight of the cabinet he knew Thomas held the crofters in and got an idea.

  “ _Hey, pipsqueak._ ” Roman drawled

  “ _What._ ” Virgil growled with a huff.

  “ _If you get me the crofters I will let you have the phone. What do you say? Deal?_ ”

Virgil was silent for a while before he placed his face against the floor and groaned.

  “ _Deal._ ” Virgil grumbled.

 

It took a while and the two cats working together to get to the cabinet that held the crofters. Roman hoped down to the floor to get a better look at the now open cabinet as Virgil crawled and climbed up the panels.

Virgil caught sight of the jar and sniffed at it, grimacing at the sweet smell, before he pawed at it and gave the jar a kick, sending it flying and crashing onto the floor next to the older cat who screeched. Roman ran around in the kitchen for a while before he realized it was the crofters that landed next to him, and he instantly ran over and started to lick the jelly of the floor.

It was now Virgil found out how terrible this plan had been. He looked down and pressed himself flat against the panel, everything was so far down, Roman was big as an ant.

Virgil cried the only way he could. Sitting there and screaming his heart out for someone to help him down. Roman ignored him. He had crofters before him.

 

The sound of the door opening and Patton and Thomas coming back home was ignored by the pleased cat as well.

  “ _Roman?!_ ” Patton barked before he caught sight of Virgil “ _VIRGIL!_ ” he barked louder. Thomas hurried over having taken of one boot and he took in the scene with startled eyes before he caught sight of Virgil up in the cupboard.

  “Omg how did you get up there?!”

  “ _DOWN! I WANT DOWN! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!_ ” Virgil cried and he only calmed when Thomas gently lifted him down, holding him to his chest for a moment to shush him before he put him down next to Patton who gave the kitten a lick. Virgil stumbled off to find the phone that was still playing music.

Thomas placed his hands on his hips and watched Roman.

  “Roman.” he said in a demanding tone. The white cat stilled turning his jelly covered face to look up at Thomas with wide eyes. “You naughty kitty. No more Crofters for you.” Thomas said as he picked Roman up from the floor and threw him into the living room to clear up the glass and jam.

Roman shouted at the outrage and ran to reclaim his catch, only for Patton to pick him up by the scruff and carry him over to the animal bed and lick him clean. All to Roman’s horror.


	95. Snake fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sure if you’re still taking requests, but if you are, can you write one where dee gets badly hurt while protecting roman/someone(I’m not picky.)?  
> everyone just gets very concerned for the poor noodle.

Deceit wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation.

One moment he had been sleeping on the porch, in the sun. The next he was fighting a bigger snake who had thought Virgil would be a great snack.

Currently the two snakes were twisting, biting and hissing at each other.

Thomas had been alerted by Virgil’s frightened screech when the kitten managed to avoid the snake that struck at it. And Thomas was currently trying to figure out how the get the two snakes apart from each other.

 

Deceit was not happy with the other snake and made sure the other knew it.

  “ _Ssssssssssstay away from my family!_ ” Deceit hissed as he strikes at the other snake who hissed back making a strike on their own.

Deceit didn’t care if the other snake was bigger than him.

Deceit gave away a startled hiss when the water hose suddenly sprayed over him and the other snake. The other snake scrambled away out of the yard and Deceit turned a soaked head to stare at Thomas who stood with the water hose aiming the water at the other snake, before he turned the water off.

  “Please tell me you’re not dying.” Thomas said as he moved over to check the damage Deceit taken from the other snake. Virgil followed along mewing thanks at Deceit before nuzzling his head against Deceit’s neck. The Snake stuck out his tongue and gave Virgil a buff with his snout before he was picked up by Thomas.

  “Let’s take you to the vet just to be sure....” Thomas sighed more to himself as he carried the soaked snake inside.

The others watched and followed after Thomas worried about their resident noodle.


	96. Raven scrawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey for your animal au of the sander sides are you still taking suggestions? If so can I suggest Logan learns how to write sort off and now he just writes note all over Thomas's walls? Like it helps with the other animals being able to communicate with Thomas as well. I've been thinking about this since the animals ordered pizza without Thomas because usually you have to sign something and I was wondering if Logan could do that.

Thomas wasn’t sure how Logan got hold of the pen in the first place.

But he had spent the last 30 minutes erasing the pencil scrawl from the walls and floors.

Logan was now drawing on the table and seemed to have gotten quite good at controlling the pen with his beak.

Thomas sighed and crossed his arms

  “Logan, please don’t draw on the table.” Thomas said as he walked over. The Raven looked up at him and gave away a croak.

  “Draw!” Logan croaked and puffed up.

  “Not on the table! Nor on the walls and floor.” Thomas scolded “If you want to draw do so on paper.”

  “PAPER!” Logan shouted with a loud demand. Thomas tsked before he walked off and got a piece of paper for the raven to draw on.

Logan was very happy when he was given it and started to draw happily.

It was weeks later that Thomas was gonna try and see if he could teach Logan to write. After all the raven could already answer the phone and knew clearly how do more things. And he seemed to have grown bored with most of the puzzles.

Logan stared at the piece of paper that held the alphabet and it didn’t take long before Thomas found himself googling up videos for the lower grades for school for Logan.

Virgil watched with confusion, but decided the eraser was a good toy when he got bored.

 

Thomas only realized he made a bad decision when Logan started to scrawl Crofters onto the grosser list and what else the others wanted.

Emile wanted Carrots, and greens so many greens.  
Roman wanted “the most expensive cat food there is” as the grocery list said.  
Virgil wanted another toy  
Remy wanted Starbucks with caffeine  
Deceit wanted rats  
And Patton wanted the wet dogfood.

Thomas sighed as he looked at the scrawled and misspelled words but he still knew what was said before he looked to Logan and the others who looked at him with pleading eyes.

  “Oh boy…..” was all he said as he steeled himself to the disappointed and sad animal eyes that would face him when he got home without the things they wanted.


	97. peek a boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the videos where people play peek a boo with their pets

Thomas had seen several videos where people played peek a boo with their pets with a blanket before letting go of the blanket and hiding and see how the animals react to it.

Thomas hummed before he grabbed a blanket and went into the living room where the animals were.

  “Hey, psst guys.” Thomas called making half of them look up at him.

Thomas smiled before he pulled the blanket over his head and then peeked out.

  “Peek a boo.” he said, he repeated the motion a few times before he threw the blanket up and then rushed into the kitchen to hide, but he was still able to see them.

Patton shot up from his lying position and barked, staring at the blanket in horror, giving away a frightened bark as he rushed forward to sniff and buff at the blanket.

Roman stared at the blanket before he rose slowly from his lying position and slowly got down from the couch to the floor and stood up on his hind legs staring at the blanket as if it was a predator about to attack any moment.

Virgil on the other hand started to scream. Logan squawked feathers standing on end before he walked along the back of the couch and started to screech and flapped his wings.

  “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” he screamed

Emile looked confusedly at them all but started to stomp since they were acting as if something dangerous would happen. Remy screeched and fell over playing dead.

Deceit watched the whole spectacle with an unamused look on his face

  “ _Oh brother…._ ” he grumbled

Patton was the one who found Thomas and dragged him back out before barking at him to Never do THAT again! As Patton got up on his hind legs to be able to kiss and nuzzle Thomas better.

The human was laughing as he apologized the best he could.

When Joan and Talyn came over it was to the sight of the animals all cuddling close and on top of Thomas, keeping him concealed to the couch.

  “What did you do?” Joan asked with a laugh

 

  “I did that peek a boo trick on them… it was hilarious I tell ya, but they won’t forgive me in a long time.”


	98. Summer blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh so cute!!!! If you’re still taking requests, maybe a small water/pool party for the animals in a hot sunny day?

The sun was blazing down over the town, human as animals was suffering.

Patton lied in the shadow panting hard to keep cool. Emile was stretched out to get as cool as possible, not enjoying the heat. No animal was in the sun, they had some self-preservation.

All of them looked up when Thomas came walking dragging a kiddy pool with him. Placing it in the shadows of the trees before he walked inside only to return carrying a big bag with ice, he emptied it into the kiddy pool and then got another one.

  “Guys!” he called “Come here!” Patton was the first one who left the safety of the shadows from the house.

He sniffed at the kiddy pool before he looked at Thomas quizzingly.

  “Get in buddy, it will help you cool down.” Thomas said as he patted the ice that had already started to melt a bit in the heat. Patton hopped into the pool before he just slumped and gave away a content huff before he pushed himself up in a lying position and barked for the others to get over here.

Thomas chuckled as the others joined. Virgil and Remy played around in the ice and Roman did not look all that happy about the water but got in nonetheless. Logan was trying to bathe in the ice, flapping his wings and rolling around in the ice. Deceit hissed unhappily from his spot in the sun, he was not going in there.

Emile lied against the edge of the pool, not wanting to get in but still enjoying the cool.

When the pool was nothing but water had the sun gone down and the temperature sunk from barely bearable to enjoyable.


	99. Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey for your animal au I feel we are seriously lacking chapters for a certain bunny. Can I request our little bunny and Elliot having a play date and causing lots of mischief. Maybe Pattom joins in.

Thomas opened the door for Joan who grinned, holding Elliott’s carriage in their arms. The guinea pig gave away a squeak as they squirreled around in the carriage, recognizing the scent of Thomas house.

  “I’ll pick them up around 19, does that work for you?” Joan asked

  “Sure, I’m sure Elliott and Emile will just be glad to spend time together.” Thomas said as he took the carriage from Joan who nodded before they said bye and left.

Thomas walked into the living room and Emile got up from his spot on the couch clearly knowing who was in the carriage. Patton yawned from his spot on the animal bed as he watched.

Roman had dragged Virgil out on an adventure, Logan had tagged along, Remy were out doing who knows what, and Deceit was sleeping in the paper tube Thomas given him a while ago.

Thomas opened the lid and Elliott quickly scrambled out from the cage to be greeted by Emile who hopped over happily.

Thomas chuckled as the two sniffed and buffed at each other, he opened the door to the backyard and it didn’t take long before the two animals moved outside. Emile ran around jumping and twisting happily as Elliott chased after before both rolled over and decided to eat some grass.

Patton yawned again and huffed. Thomas snickered as he moved over and patted the golden doodle on the head.

  “You wanna join them?” Patton snuffed before he got up, stretching and yawned yet again before he walked outside.

 

The tree animals continued outside, Patton watched from the porch as Elliott and Emile played around in the grass.

After a while he joined in on the play as well, used to play with the two so he kept his mouth closed and just buffed them, now and again making Emile fall over.

 

When Joan returned later it was to the sight of the tree animals out like lights in the animal bed. Joan chuckled

  “Played enough that they fell asleep?”

  “Yep.” Thomas chuckled 


	100. Show me the Raven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au. Thomas gets a new neighbors and goes over to make sure the neighbors know about the animals and what happened last time with the Dragonwitch. Instead of being freaked out the birds the neighbor immediately wants to meet Logan.

Roman glowered on the fence between Thomas house and the house that stood empty, the very house the dragon witch had lived in before Logan and his bird friends chased the terrible person away.  
Roman was not happy about the new person moving in, what if they were a new dragon witch!  
Sure Virgil were older than back then, but he was still a kitten. Roman was not gonna let it slide if this new neighbour turned out to be evil.

Thomas sighed before he got up, knowing he better introduce the neighbour to his herd of pets. But the neighbour caught him to it, knocking on the door to Thomas house.  
“Oh? Hi.” Thomas said in a confused voice “I was just gonna go over and say hi.”  
“Well, I’ve already said hi to the rest of the neighbourhood and all of them told me to come see you since you are the ‘Zookeeper’ as they put it.” the person said  
“Haha... yeah...” Thomas looked down when Patton suddenly buffed him on the hip. “Hm? What’s wrong Patton?” Patton just shook his head before he looked up at the neighbour and sat down with a happy noise  
“Oh? You are just adorable.” the neighbour cooed “Oh, um... can I pet him?”  
“Sure.” Thomas chuckled. The neighbour happily crouched down and started to pet the dog.  
A loud crash from inside made Thomas cringe and he turned his head to look inside to find how Virgil and Roman were chasing each other.  
“GUYS!!” Thomas cried when he caught sight of his laptop that he knew had been on the table before, now lie on the floor.   
Virgil then jumped up on the desk the TV stood on and Thomas groaned when Roman lunged at the kitten and the two tumbled around on the floor.  
“Patton... get Logan and put them in time out.” Thomas groaned. Patton barked before he got up and hurried in into the living room, two pairs of hisses reached the two humans ears and Thomas let the neighbour inside, they snickered at the sight of Patton lying on top of Roman who struggled to get out. Virgil lied further back with the raven on top of him.  
“Oh! Is that? Is that Logo?”  
“Logan.” Thomas corrected.  
“Salutations” Logan croaked out and the neighbour gasped in awe.

It was late when the neighbour went back home, having gotten to know the pets, even Remy seemed to like them.


	101. Possum at the Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au. Can we please get Remy and vet interactions!

Remy was NOT happy. And was making sure Thomas knew it as he hissed from the cat carrier Thomas managed to get him into. Remy had fought with the raccoon again. And earned wounds that needed to be treated by people who knew what they were doing.

  “ **Yes**. I know  **you**   _hate_  this.” Thomas groaned as he got out of the car to enter the clinic. 

The nurse that sat at the reception perked up at the sight of him with the cat carrier

  “Oh? Has Roman gotten hurt?” they asked, since there was a lack of a certain raven.

  “Oh, if it was, I’d be so happy.” Thomas huffed as another snarl came from the carriage “It’s Remy, the possum” he whined out

  “Ohh...” the nurse said with a pitying grimace.

 

It took a while before the vet could take a look at Remy and in the meantime from the look of the other animal’s faces he was one foulmouthed possum. A puppy looked almost pale

  “I’m so sorry...” Thomas whispered to it.

 

  “Thomas Zookeeper Sanders!” the vet called out with a smirk Thomas sighed in relief as he got up. “So Remy this time?”

  “Yup.” Thomas sighed as he got into the room and put the carrier on the table “The idiot decided to fight the local raccoon...”

  “Ouf, I see...” the vet said before he looked to the carrier. “Let’s get a look on him.”

  “He’s in a foul mood, he might bite...”

 

Remy growled when the lid to the carrier was removed and Thomas sighed down at him.

  “If you behave we will be able to get out of here faster.” Thomas sighed, only getting an annoyed snort in return.

The vet had taken on a pair of gloves and picked up the possum to put him on the table to be able to check up on the injuries better. Remy snarled baring his teeth, before he screeched and made a break for it. But the Vet held tight.

  “I will have you known I checked up on a young kitten by the name Kai with dysfunctional front legs and he was way wilder than you are, that little firecracker.”

  “Don’t tempt him.” Thomas sighed.

 

In the end Thomas was on his way home with an annoyed drowsy Remy who had been bandaged up and gotten painkillers and a cone to keep from biting at the stitches or bandages.


	102. Kingdom troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rush but I had another idea for the Animal au. So I imagined Roman actually have stray animals from his kingdom come to his backyard asking for help and advice like people actually do with their kings. I then imagine him just assigning all the pets jobs as members of his court and sort of actually expects them to do these jobs.

  “ _Are you sure about this? He’s a cat!_ ” a voice squeaked out

  “ _He is the one who keeps the other predators in check, we can ask him about this, and after all he’s the king._ ”

  “ _Wouldn’t it be better I we asked Logan about this? After all he’s a bird like us._ ”

Roman’s ear twitched and he opened one eye to see how two birds spoke on a tree branch above him, a safe distance away from the cat.

Roman stretched before he looked up at them, clearly content on his spot.

  “ _What do you two need my glorious help for?_ ” he asked before yawning, choosing to ignore the squeak of fright one of the birds made.

  “ _There is this woodpecker that keeps pecking on our tree. Oh and there is this alligator that keeps a whole water pool to himself, a greedy sort, and there is this fox who keeps talking annoyingly about himself. And the dark ones are seen to be planning something._ ”

Roman got up and yawned.

  “ _Bring the issue with the woodpecker to Logan, I’ll handle the dark ones._ ” he said and shook himself before he left the yard.

The birds shared a look before they flew of to find the raven, who was doodling on a piece of paper.

Virgil jerked to attention when he caught sight of them starting to tramp on the spot making his backside wiggle.

  “ _Logan! Logan!_ ” the two birds called making the raven look up.

  “ _What?_ ” he asked around the pen in his beak.

  “ _Roman told us to bring this problem we have to you, there is this woodpecker._ ”

Logan groaned as he listened to the two birds complain about said woodpecker and Logan wanted nothing more than for them to go, he wasn’t one of Roman’s goons, Roman was the one who acted all high and mighty. Logan still remembered when he gotten caught in that tangerine net by the two wild cats who wanted to get revenge against Roman.

Virgil then lunged at the birds making then squeak out in fright and his claws caught some feathers that was sent to the floor as both birds flew away in a panic.

 

Roman got back later clearly pleased with himself. Only to still when he caught sight of Logan who looked clearly agitated.

  “ _Why... are you looking at me like that?_ ” Roman asked taking a step back

  “ _Stop sending your kingdom problems to me!_ ” Logan snapped as he flew over and pecked Roman on the head making him yelp and bat at Logan to stay away.

  “ _Just accept your spot as advisor!_ ” Roman cried as he tried to run away from Logan who chased after.

  “ _YOU’RE THE STUCK UP PRINCE HERE! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! IT ON LY CAUSE TROUBLES!_ ” Logan croaked loudly as he lunged at Roman and both crashed to the floor inside making Thomas screech from being startled by them, before he just groaned and tried to get the two away from each other.


	103. Not a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey i dont know if your still doing the animal au but if you are raven logan who pretends to bathe whenever he touches something even a little wet. Whether thats crofters or watermelon. I have a birb and he does this all the time lol.

Thomas cried out in alarm when Remy came rushing along the porch full attention on the starbucks cup. Thomas had stopped bringing cups from starbucks with coffee home since he would never get to keep them alone for long.

Remy crashed right into it, sending the half full cup crashing to the porch and open, emptying the iced drink all over the wood. Remy laped happily at it and Logan walked over.

Thomas smiled slightly, thinking the raven would tell Remy off, but alas, so was not the case and Thomas gave away a sob when Logan suddenly lied down in the drink and started to flap his wings in the way he did when he bathed.

 “LOGAN! THAT’S NOT! STOOOOOOOOP! You’re only getting dirty!” Thomas wailed as he could only watch the terrible thing that happened.

 

Logan seemed pleased with himself, up until Remy got very interested in him since he smelled of the drink. Logan tried to bat him away and peck at him, but Remy were pressistent and in the end Logan found himself being licked clean by a happy possum.


	104. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg in the animal au what if Thomas blows bubbles and Roman and Virgil are like in that video but Patton also wants to join in the fun...

Thomas blew the bubbles out into the garden, Virgil and Roman stared at the colourful soap bubbles with wide eyes. Virgil jumped at one but it popped when it hit his nose and he landed on all four fur on end as he tried to stare at his nose, before he blinked and stared up at the bubbles, Roman was pawing at some trying to catch them. Thomas blew another round of bubbles and it now caught Remy and Patton’s attention Patton opened his mouth and tried to bite them only to grimace at the taste and shook his head and sneezed. Remy did similar to Virgil and Roman, trying to catch the bubbles, but the moment they touched them they popped.

Emile watched a small bubble that landed on the grass and hadn’t popped yet with a curiosity and confusion, he scrambled back to hide behind Thomas feet when the bubble popped. Making Thomas laugh.

 

Logan watched the whole spectacle tilting his head left and right as he tried to understand the bubbles.

Deceit seemed confused by them as well there he lied in the sunlight to get warm.

In the end a bubble lands on Virgil’s head and the kitten stands stock still as Patton, Roman and Remy stare at the bubble. Roman gives away something akin to a growl, as if daring the bubble to hurt the kitten.

It pops and Virgil meeps and falls over before hiding into Logan’s feathers as the Raven hopped over to make sure the kitten was okay.

 

 

Thomas blows another couple of bubbles and one lands in the grass and the animals move closer interests spiked and just as they are about to touch it.

It pops.


	105. A sneaky Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi um idk if ur doing the animal au still but could you do one where Logan is feeling kinda anxious, they can my bird does it and reacts like this, and he won’t let Virgil out of his sight and outside. Turns out he had good reason to as a lil group of foxes came into the yard.

Logan was not sure what it was.  
But he knew something was not as it should be.  
He sat on top of the Tv and watched Thomas and the weird little family they all had become. It was late evening and the outside was slowly darkening.

Virgil had managed to get a hold of Thomas Phone and the human just watched Virgil, as the kitten lied curled around it to listen to the music, a pleased look on his face. Emile was at his side watching the TV enjoying the cartoons that was playing along. Logan nodded to himself pleased that his furry four legged chick was inside. Patton and Remy were playing around outside, Roman having somehow gotten dragged into the play. 

Patton suddenly stopped staring off into the forest, sniffing the air before he gave away a slight growl. making both Roman and Remy halt their fighting.

Patton Started to buff Remy to try to get him inside, the possum gave him a offended look before he hopped up on the porch and trotted inside. Patton tried to get Roman yo follow but the cat had caught scent of the thing too and was starring off into the forest as well. Patton huffed before he bit roman’s scruff picking him upp and dragging him inside with a urgency.

Roman hissed at him when Patton put him down before he bit the handle of the door and closed the door to the backyard.

  “Patton? What’s wrong?” Thomas asked as he got up and moved over to the door, opening it again, totally misunderstanding Patton.

Roman growled at something outside in the dark stalking out onto the porch again. it made Virgil look up and he hopped down from the couch to join the older cat, but before he could Logan swooped down from the TV and landed on top of him quite insistent that Virgil was not gonna go outside. a unhappy mewl came from the kitten but every animal froze when the shout of a fox echoed outside. Emile scrambled of the couch and hid in his box. Patton scrambled outside and dragged Roman back inside while growling at the cat to stay put. Thomas closed the door when he figured out why they didn’t want to stay outside anymore.

Remy glared out through the glass as a pair of yellow orange eyes flashed in the darkness a hiss left him as he bared his teeth.

The Fox stalked closer sniffing at the ground but also keeping watch on Thomas and the animals.

Thomas was staring with wide eyes, never seen a fox this close. Roman was growling along with Patton and Remy, Logan glared at the fox, as if daring it to get closer. the Fox blinked before it picked up one of Roman’s cat toys and took of, making Roman give away a angered noise and throw himself at the glass, snarling.

  “ _GIVE THAT BACK! YOU FIEND!_ ” he snarled. The fox stopped at the fence and laughed before it got out of the yard. 

Deceit lifted his head with a tired look in his eyes

  “ _Keep it down... I am trying to ssssssssleep._ ”


	106. The Kitten trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!! I love this! Keep up the great work! Also a prompt if you’re still taking them: Thomas buys some sort of birdhouse for Logan, but Virgil and Deceit start to go in it as well. Only, Virgil gets stuck… You dont have to if you don’t want to.

The bird house had originally been for Logan, but the raven had just looked at it before giving Thomas a “are you serious” look. in the end it was used. but by no other than Deceit. the snake enjoyed the space, it was dark, he could be alone, and it was cosy.

Virgil had watched Deceit use it and wanted to get inside as well.

And it worked well...  
up until it didn’t.

 

A LOUD screech shook the house causing Thomas to yelp and fall of the sun-chair outside on the porch before he rushed inside, followed by Logan, both knew the alarm when they heard it.

Virgil was stuck.

 

Thomas burst out laughing when he caught sight of him. Virgil had gotten stuck halfway on his way into the birdhouse. and from the annoyed hissing, Dee was stuck on the inside where Virgil’s face was as the kitten Yowled loudly for help. Logan landed on the roof and gave away worried croons and croaks. pecking hard on the wood, not sure what to do to get his chick out. he looked over to Thomas who was hunched over wheezing from laughter.

  “NO LAUGH! HELP!” Logan shouted at him, Thomas was still snickering as he tried to apologize to Logan as he moved over to the birdhouse and the twisting kicking kitten body, the small tail twitched in anger and annoyance.

  “How did you get stuck?” he snickered “Did you eat to much?” Thomas asked as he gathered Virgil and tried to pull, but the kitten was firmly stuck. another series of hisses came from the house. “Oh... Dee do you wanna get out?”

a loud hiss came as reply and Thomas shooed Logan away, the Raven jumped onto Thomas shoulder instead as Thomas opened the roof. the snake and kitten looked up at him. Virgil gave away a pitiful mewl, while Deceit happily used Thomas hand to get out of the house. Logan watched as Deceit slithered up Thomas arm before taking position on his shoulder.

Thomas took the bird house and moved over to the couch, as he started to try and get the kitten free. Virgil meeped and mewled as he struggled. then with a pop he got free and shook his head making his ears flop against his head. Thomas chuckled as he started to scratch Virgil between the hears and then his cheek, the kitten purred and snuggled into the touch.

Logan hopped down and started to preen the kitten as well, now and again pecking at Thomas finger to demand scratches as well.


	107. cold noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if your still doing this, maybe a chapter where thomas goes on a trip and while he’s gone one of the animal somehow break Deceit’s terrarium and he starts freezing and the others get really worried. I dunno.

Deceit was cold.  
And he HATED it.

In some strike of karma the others had in some weird way managed to break the heating system in his terrarium. turning his heat stone into a cold stone, what annoyed him more was the fact that Thomas was away on a trip with Joan and wouldn’t return in a few days.

He got out from the terrarium with a annoyed his as he thudded against the floor

Patton padded over sniffing at him.

  “ _You okay?_ ”

  “ _Cooooooooold!_ ” Deceit hissed. Patton lied down with his front legs and nudged Deceit to get on. the snake curled up and around Patton absorbing the goldendoodle’s body heat with a pleased noise.

Patton walked over to the animal bed, it was early and the sun wouldn’t be up in a while, but from the way the rain was crashing down, it would most likely take a while longer.

Patton cuddled Deceit closer the snake curled up at Patton’s stomach, letting his head rest under Patton’s jaw. Patton moved a bit before he locked Deceit across the face. making the snake stick out his tongue.

The sound of claws against the floor made Patton look up to see how Emile came hopping over, getting into the bed and flopped onto Deceit who gave away a small hiss in greeting.

  “ _You will not be thanked._ ” he hissed

  “ _No worries._ ” Emile said with a grunt.

As the day moved on Roman joined the pile as well. 

Near midday Virgil and Logan joined as well.

The rain kept crashing down outside hiding the sun.

 

the pile moved around as the animals moved over to the food to eat or into the bathroom to reveal themselves before they rejoined the cuddle pile to keep their residence noodle warm.

When Thomas came home Logan instantly told him about the broken terrarium. Thomas was worried for a split 20 seconds until he caught sight of Deceit at the very bottom of the cuddle pile a content look on his face

  “He seems to have found his own heating system.” Thomas chuckled.

Deceit was very happy when the heating to his terrarium was fixed and he curled around his heat stone and didn’t move for the rest of the three days enjoying the warmth and the alone time he finally got once again.


	108. Hissy fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love how Virgil and Deceit interact, and I would love another chapter with them. Maybe some dissonance between them? Like they get into a fight and Virgil basically runs away and meets up with Remy and then they’re out for a while (maybe even a few days) and things go down. Or something like that. XD

Loud hissing and growling reached Thomas ears and he lifted his head from the couch where he was lying watching The Office, to find how Virgil and Deceit were hissing at each other. clearly hostile and close to clash.

Patton suddenly barked and ran over as if to scold them both, which made both Deceit and Virgil scramble away from each other, but it was clear both were still mad. Virgil huffed before he jumped up on the window sill and crawled out the open window and ran to the edge of the porch and mewled loudly, Remy poked out and soon both of them left. all to Logan’s stress. the Raven struggled a bit but did manage to get out the window as well to tag along.

Deceit slithered over to the cat tree and glared at the wall.

Thomas looked confused between where his kitten and raven had left to his snake who was still hissing to himself.

 

It had been a couple of hours since Virgil left with Logan and Remy. Deceit was clearly still grumpy, but Thomas could see how the snake now and again sent a glance out to the garden as if wanting Virgil to come back. 

the next day Deceit was clearly unhappy. and if a snake could pout Thomas was sure Deceit was currently doing just that.

on the second day, Deceit was clearly agitated and Thomas was slightly worried about Virgil, but both Remy and Logan were with him so he managed to keep his anxiety on the low.

On the third day Deceit was mopping while clinging to Patton

on the fourth day Virgil, Logan and Remy returned.

Thomas had never seen Deceit move that fast before, but just before he got close enough he stopped. placing his head on the floor and seemed to second guess himself. Virgil caught sight of him and while Deceit seemed to be lost in thought Virgil walked over and licked the snake across the face. Deceit jolted and lifted his head to stare at Virgil who sat down on the floor.

Thomas shook his head with a smile when he caught sight of Virgil and Deceit together in the boot later.


	109. I fit. i Sit. Even if the box split.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to see what happens when 2 cats right over one laptop box that Thomas leaves for them.  
> *several angry hisses later, cut to virgil and roman crammed into the box tryna fight each other even though they’re both squished in it* xD  
> -  
> DECEIT ADMIT THAT U LOVE THEM XD  
> THESE ARE SO CUTE OMFG  
> Also may I suggest a “I fits, I sits” challenge? IE Roman and Virgil (and Patton) getting into all the places because box.

The box stood in the middle of the living room.

Roman and Virgil were both staring at it and each other.

Both cats knew only one of them would fit.

And at the same time both lunged for the box.

A loud crash and the sound of claws against the floor was heard before it got silent. Thomas peered out from the kitchen to see how the box has fallen to the side and he saw a fluffy white tail and small black one sticking out from the opening of the box, both swinging wildly as several loud hisses and mewls came from the two cats who argued about the narrow space.

  “ _Why did you have to jump in here?!_ ” Virgil mewled angrily

  “ _I am the Prince! if i fit i sit!_ ” Roman hissed back as he struggled in the narrow space, trying to get Virgil out of the box.

Thomas slowly moved closer to get a better look  once the two cats stilled.

  “Did you guys get stuck?” he asked getting a twin mewl in reply. he too it as a no since it wasn’t Virgil’s I AM STUCK yowl.

He had just gotten back to the kitchen when there was a loud tearing sound and two yelps he turned around to see how the box had split in half, Virgil and Roman lied sprawled on the box clearly confused about what just happened before they choose one half for themselves.


	110. cold noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoo AU, make Talyn face the noodle! But Deceit doesn't feel up to messing with them.

Talyn watched Deceit as the yellow rat snake hung around Thomas shoulders, seeming completely done with everything.

The snake usually found it fun to mess with them and the rest of Thomas’s friends whenever they were over, but found it especially fun to mess with Talyn. but this time he hadn’t left his place on Thomas shoulders during the whole evening.

He had looked at them all a while when they first arrived before he gave away a huff and yawned and then moved a bit so his head was hidden under the collar of Thomas’s shirt.

  “Is he okay?” Talyn asked after a while. Thomas hmmed and looked up from what he was doing.

  “What?”

  “Is Dee okay? he hasn’t left to mess with me ever since i got here.” Talyn said as they gestured to the snake

Thomas looked down at Deceit who still had his head hidden under Thomas collar.

  “He’s a bit grumpy now when it’s getting colder and i’m the biggest heat source… and i guess he’s just not in the mood.” he moved a finger to scratch Deceit on the back of the head, the snake leaned into the touch with a content hiss.

  “A cold noodle.” Joan snickered there they sat next to Virgil with Logan on their knee, trying to teach him more words.

Currently he was trying to get Logan to say nevermore if anyone said “quote the raven” but so far the only thing he gotten Logan to say was falsehood.


	111. 1 am shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal au prompt: Virgil and Roman feeling like something bad's going to happen to Thomas while he's away buying groceries at one in the morning so they follow him

Thomas groaned when he opened the refrigerator at 1 in the morning, remembering the one thing he should have done that day.

Grocery shopping.

Thomas closed the refrigerator and let his head thump against the door as he gave away a slight sob, he was hungry.

Well… only one thing to do! he had to go grocery shopping at 1 am.

he was so loosing grip of his life.

 

Virgil watched Thomas as he moved around in the kitchen to write down everything he needed on the shopping list. before he walked upstairs to get a pair of pants.

Thomas was putting on his jacket when Roman walked downstairs sleepily, having been awoken by Thomas getting the pants. the two cats shared a look before they moved over to Thomas without the human noticing.

They didn’t like the idea of Thomas being out on his own in the middle of the night so as Thomas opened the door the two cats sneaked outside without being noticed.

 

Virgil stuck close to Roman as the two cats followed after Thomas, the human was grumbling to himself as he walked towards the closest market that was still open at this time.

As Thomas walked inside the two cats sat down on a nearby fence to watch. Virgil gave away a chirp at a bat that swooped by them, getting a pitched squeak in return.

Virgil almost fell asleep before Thomas came back outside.

 

The two cats followed but this Time Thomas was a bit more awake and when he came under a street light he stopped and turned around, and saw two pair of eyes coming towards him before the two cats got into the light. he blinked at them slowly before he rubbed one hand at his forehead

  “When did you two get out? i know you were asleep when i left…” he said more to himself than the cats.

Roman mewled and rubbed himself against Thomas’s leg while Virgil trotted over and climbed up until he was on Thomas shoulder, each climb earning a winch from Thomas as Virgil’s claws caught Thomas skin thru the material of his pants and jacket.

When they got back home, Thomas didn’t end up making anything to eat anyway, but he did put the groceries into the refrigerator before he crashed on the couch to sleep, with two cats on his back.


	112. Noodle night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your zoo au, can The Danger noodle find out where Talyn and Joan live? Like midnight slither then "I know that scent, nonbinary friends. I was cold anyway."

Deceit wasn’t sure how he ended up outside.  
In the middle of the night. 

But here he was and he was cold and wanted home to his heating stone or lie next to Thomas who was very warm during sleep.

But no, he was outside somewhere unknown.

Deceit huffed as he slithered along the grass hating the season with his whole body, he was just glad it wasn’t snow time.

 

He stilled and lifted his head and poked out his tongue, he recognised that scent. it was the scent Talyn and Joan had. with revived energy Deceit slithered towards the scent.

It took a while before he found their house and slithered in trough the vents

Deceit poked out from the vent and slithered out into the kitchen atop of the cupboards, he slithered down to the counter and lifted his head and looked around he thumped onto the floor and kept looking around.

Suddenly something small and brown speckled crashed into his face and he blinked as a kitten around Virgil’s age stumbled back on wobbly front legs ending up sitting down on it’s bum on the floor.

The two Animals stared at each other

  “ _Hello little kitten.._ ” Deceit hissed, the kittens ears folded back and the fur stood in end before it gave away the loudest yowl ever loud enough to rival Virgil’s yowl when he got stuck.

  “ _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! SNAAAAAAAKE!_ ” the kitten screeched.

 

loud thuds came from upstairs that sounded like steps and then Talyn and Joan appeared on the stairs with startled and just woke up stares.

  “Kai what’s wrong baby?” Talyn asked as they crouched down as the kitten scrambled over to them as best it could.

Deceit had coiled up tight to try to hide from the screaming beast.

Joan was the one who caught sight of him.

  “ **Deceit?!** ” they asked with a surprised tone “How the heck did you get here?” Deceit poked out from between the coils and hissed at them. “Does Thomas know you’re here?” Deceit shook his head making Joan sigh and reach down for Deceit to climb up on him, the snake gladly took the body heat Joan could provide as the non-binary human brought up his phone and called Thomas, knowing he would most likely want his snake back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look Kai is back :D


	113. Laser Pointer

Thomas chuckled as he turned on the laser pointer. Making the red dot shine on the floor, and he couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his face when all animals looked up from what they were doing to stare at it. Even Deceit was looking at it.

Virgil was the first one that sneaked closer, ears forward and pupils blown before he lunged at the red dot, that Thomas moved out of the way.

Virgil mewled in unhappiness before the black kitten chased after the dot with a vigour. Roman soon joined and in a few moments Thomas made both cats chase after the red dot, laughing at their fruitless attempts at getting it. 

Thomas made the dot go up the wall only for Roman to scale said wall

  “Oh Shit!” Thomas gasped before he laughed as the white ragdoll cat tried to get the red dot all the while Virgil stood at the floor screaming at the dot.

 

When Thomas moved the laser pointer to the floor again, Roman got down only t get tangled in Virgil and the two cats started to play fight.

Patton and Emile moved closer to the red dot, both sniffing at it, and Thomas made it move, Emile almost fell over himself as he scrambled to hide while Patton tried to stomp on the red dot with his paws. Emile did manage to get his bravery and moved forward and began chasing the dot along with Patton, soon Virgil and Roman joined the fray again.

Logan watched with a confused look on his face there he sat on the tv only to look down when the red dot appeared next to his feet. he tilted his head and looked at it, before he pecked at it, giving away a offended noise when it moved.

Thomas chuckled as he managed to make Logan walk along the edge of the tv to get the red dot. Logan fluffed up in annoyance before he looked at Thomas who was laughing and squawked when he saw what Thomas was holding.

  “IT YOU! IT YOU WHOLE TIME!” Logan croaked as he left the tv to land on Thomas’s wrist pecking at the laser pointer. Thomas chuckled before he gently shooed Logan to his shoulder and started to pet the raven, making the bird forget about the laser.

Thomas moved the dot over to Deceit to see how the snake tilted his head towards the dot and when Thomas moved it, Deceit moved his head accordingly, before he lifted his head and tried to strike the red dot, only to face plant onto the cat tree’s boards.

Thomas snickered before he let the more attentive animals chase the red dot again.

 

A scream from outside made him took to the door to see how Remy had arrived and with a smile Thomas opened the door and let the red dot “run” out Remy stilled in his eating before he started to chase after the dot. making several noises as he scrambled along the porch, Virgil and Roman soon joined the chase.

Thomas grinned the whole time. glad he found something all the animals could play with, even if Logan has figured it out.


	114. Possum scrawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking requests for this au I was thinking that maybe Logan could try teaching the others to write (most likely Remy because his paws are the closest things to hands?) I'm not really sure but I thought it was a cool idea that would really drive Thomas crazy.

 

Thomas yawned as he came downstairs after a nap, Roman mewing at him demanding food as he ran between Thomas legs.

Thomas stopped at the end of the stairs to stare. papers were strewn everywhere and Logan was sitting on the floor with a pencil in his beak and claw and next to him sat Remy chewing on the end of a pencil as he held it in both paws.

  “What....” Thomas started before he saw how Logan seemed to try and teach Remy to write. “Oh man...” Thomas groaned only to winch when Roman decided to climb up on him, digging his claws into Thomas leg and back before he got to Thomas’s shoulder and shouted at him.

  “ _I DEMAND FOOD! I AM HUNGRY! A PRINCE NEEDS FOOD TO BE ABLE TO KEEP THIS KINGDOM UP AND RUNNING!_ ”

Thomas sighed before he walked into the kitchen and fixed the food for Roman, a small meep made him look to see how Virgil had joined them in the kitchen looking at Thomas with big eyes. Thomas sighed as he gave the kitten his food as well. Virgil happily dug in loudly munching on the food until Roman swatted him in the back of the head making Virgil’s face covered in food a unhappy mewl left Virgil as he glared at Roman who snickered at him.

  “Play nice you two!” Thomas called as he fix a sandwich. Logan landed on the counter giving the sandwich a hungry look only to squawk happily when Thomas threw a piece of sausage at the raven.

\- -

Thomas had forgotten about the whole ordeal the next days, but he was awoken by a scream and opened his eyes to see how Remy was standing on top of the blankets on his chest holding a piece of paper in his paws with a scrawly but still readable word on it.

  “COFfEE” It read. Thomas groaned before he gave away a annoyed noise

  “I’m not giving you coffee, Remy!” the possum shouted back at him, Thomas pushed himself up on his elbows “How did you even get in?!”


	115. Warm cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course we want more! It's amazing! YOU'RE amazing!
> 
> Also, prompt if you decide to keep going: Talyn is sick and Thomas brings all his animals to their place to cheer them up. Here's the thing. Since Talyn is (really) warm, Deciet wants to cuddle up to them. CLOSE!!! I don't know, just a thought. No pressure!

 

Talyn was not in a good mood. they were sick and was suffering.

Kai the adorable little spitball of a kitten tried to cheer them up but it didn’t help all that much.

Thomas had said he was on his way, having in some way managed to fill his car with every animal he had. Not that Talyn was gonna tell him no, cuddles with the zoo of his was nice. It would be the first time Kai met the others, so all of them were a bit tense, but decided Kai would feel safer if Thomas brought his bunch of animal to their home instead of the other way around, making Kai know the turf better than the others and ease the kittens nerves.

 

Joan was the one who opened the door to let Thomas inside, in his arms he had Deceit’s carriage and the cat carrier for Roman and Virgil along with Emile’s transport carrier. Patton walked next to Thomas’s legs on a leach while Logan sat on the goldendoodle’s head.

  “Want me to take something?” Joan asked with a chuckle.

  “No, i think i will end up dropping them all if you do.” Thomas said with a grimace behind the bunny carrier. it didn’t take long before Thomas and Joan managed to put all the carriages on the floor. Patton was already sniffing around while Logan flew over to sit on the curtain rod.

Kai watched the dog from his position on Talyn’s lap with a squinted glare.

Thomas let Emile out first and the bunny hobbled for a while before he decided to follow the familiar golden brown blurry shape of Patton around.

  “ _Patton! wait for me!_ ”

 

Thomas next let our Roman and Virgil the two cats got out in a tabled bunch of limbs since it was clear both wanted to get out first.

  “ _Get out of my way Virgil!_ ”

  “ _No! i was first!_ ”

  “ _I’m the Prince!_ ” Roman hissed as the two untangled themselves and Roman stretched before he sat down and started to give himself a bath. while Virgil started to sniff around like Patton did before he caught sight of Talyn and jumped up on the couch only to get face to face with Kai who gave away a startled meep and swatted Virgil in the face, which in turn causing Virgil to fall to the floor with a squeak. Roman instantly stopped grooming himself to walk over and give Virgil a light buff with his nose.

  “ _You okay you little nightmare?_ ”

  “ _Yes?_ ” Virgil said as he got back on all four to see how Talyn was snickering before they couched into their elbow and then picked up Virgil and put him on the couch letting the two kittens meet.

Both of them stared at each other and Roman stood up on his hind legs paws on the couch to see the kitten too.

  “Roman, Virgil, this is Kai. Kai, this is Roman and Virgil.” Talyn said as they gave their kitten a scratch behind the ear. Kai glared at Virgil and Roman and hissed before snuggling closer to Talyn trying to hide under the comforter they had wound around themselves. Virgil tilted his head before he walked over to Talyn’s side and flopped to the side, similar to how Emile usually did it. before giving away a purr when Talyn started to pet him. Roman pouted before giving away a unhappy mewl, clearly wanting attention too.

  “Come here then you spoiled kitty.” Talyn snickered and Roman quickly joined them on the couch.

 

Thomas gently gathered Deceit from the carrier making the snake look around before slithering up Thomas arm to rest across his shoulders.

Joan left to make something for them all to drink while Thomas sat down on the couch next to Talyn who had pulled Roman onto their chest giving the ragdoll cat all the attention, making the spoiled prince purr loudly and stretch pleasantly into their hands.

Thomas and Talyn started to talk on one topic the animals weren’t all that interested in, Virgil got bored at not getting any attention and tried to get Kai to join him in playing, but the other black kitten just hissed at him, and Virgil pouted before he jumped off the couch to go and try to play with Patton, who had lied down at the floor snuggling with Emile.

Logan was preening his feathers when he noticed his featherless chicken looking bored, and flew over to the bag of toys Thomas had brought with him and managed to grab the pingpong ball and quickly sent it flying, Virgil’s attention was instantly on the object and the kitten was quickly into the hunt.

It didn’t take long before Kai ended up joining the play as best as he could. and soon the two kittens were scrambling after the pingpong ball.

Deceit looked at Talyn already sensing the difference in heat they and Thomas radiated, they were so much warmer due to their fever and Deceit wanted warmth.

He started to slither off Thomas shoulders and poked his snot against Talyn’s shoulder making the human squeak at the sudden coldness and turn their head to stare at Deceit who looked back with the best puppy eyes he could muster.

  “Thomas...” Talyn whined slightly getting his attention from his conversation with Joan about future videos. Thomas looked at them and hummed in question, before he caught sight of Deceit.

  “You’re warm Talyn... he just wants to snuggle.” Thomas said gently reaching over to let Deceit snuggle his hand for a moment, and letting his tunge tickle the pads of Thomas fingers a moment.

Talyn huffed but quickly fixed the blanket they were wrapped in to over their shoulders and neck and then nodded. Deceit happily slithered over to coil across their shoulders the heat radiating through the blanket. Roman watched with a small smile before he patted Talyn on the jaw to regain their attention.


	116. Sick possum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zooey disaster request if you don't mind id thought itd be cute remy gets sick and sluggish so Thomas takes him to the vet ( remy doesn't fight showing how sick he is) and then Thomas has to deal with s bratty clingy possum

Thomas almost had a panic attack when he moved to get out on the porch, almost too nearly step on Remy. The possum lied slumped on his back on the wooden flooring, appearing very much dead.

  “Remy?!” Thomas cried out as he crouched next to the possum, to check if the animal was still alive, Thomas gave him a gentle shake.

The possum looked back at him with tired bleary eyes and was panting for air.

  “Oh no, you don’t look good at all… uh what do I do, what do I do- LOGAN!” Thomas called and it didn’t take long before the raven came swooping down from outside and landed next to them croaking out a noise of question. Thomas gestured to Remy who only gave away a tired huff. Logan hopped over to Remy’s head and gave away a croon, a weak squeak left Remy and Thomas watched with worry written all over his face. Logan then looked back at him.

  “Remy sick.” was all he said.

 

  “I kind of already knew that, Logan, any idea what caused it?” Thomas asked, the raven shook his head and Thomas sighed before he rose up to get the cat carrier. The fact that Remy didn’t try to get away when he caught sight of it was enough for Thomas to know that this was bad. He quickly called the vet to give them some warning before he left.

Thomas told the other animals where he was going, Patton sniffed at the carrier giving away a worried noise when no hisses and growls came from it, like it usually did.

  “He’s really sick Patton, but I’m sure the vet can help.” with that he left.

While he was gone his pets cuddled up close to each other, worrying for the possum.

*

Thomas was sitting in the waiting room gnawing his thumb as he waited for Remy’s turn, it was crowded in the waiting room and he was not a fan of that. Too many people, the animals were cute, but Thomas was too stressed about Remy to give the dogs and cats to much thought.

Soon, the doctor called his name and Thomas hurried over, avoiding the animals.

 “Remy, was it?” the doctor asked and Thomas nodded as they entered the room.

Thomas placed the cat carrier down on the table, not even a hiss left the cage.

  “You sure he didn’t escape?” the doctor asked. Thomas shook his head and opened the carrier gently picking Remy up, the possum huffed and was pretty much limp in Thomas hands.

  “Oh my... that does not look good.” the doctor said.

*

It was dark outside when Thomas drove back from the vet, Remy giving away whine after whine from the carrier. Thomas wasn’t sure what the doctor had given Remy, but it seemed to have activated Remy’s cuddle switch as Thomas had to wrestle the possum into the carrier as Remy kept trying to climb up his arms to snuggle.

When they got home Thomas braced himself as he opened the carrier, instantly Remy lunged at him climbing up his arm to roll around Thomas neck snuggling close, giving away a chatter of happy possum noises.

Thomas winched when the small claws pricked him, but it wasn’t any worse than when Roman decided that Thomas shoulder was the perfect advantage point.

 

Thomas moved over to the couch and picked Remy up from his shoulders to hold the possum against his chest, Remy purred, and snuggled close, twisting and turning and clearly blissed out on what the doctor given him. Thomas just sighed and let the possum be, but the moment Thomas tried to move, Remy snapped at him whining and demanding Thomas full attention.


	117. a book bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof,I love these so much! If you're still up for requests, I suggest birb Logan stealing books. He's pretty big, but not really that big so hes just struggling two feet in the air down the street with a book in his talons and beaks, virgil just trailing behind him lowkey worried.

The day was warm as Logan and Virgil was out on a stroll, Logan either flew over Virgil or hopped next to the kitten, Virgil now and again chased after a fly or bug but didn’t stray far on the path.

The yard sale was a thing they hadn’t planned to end up at. But it was interesting, new and smelled weird, it wasn’t that many people at the time.

Logan landed on a box filled with book and stared at them with wide eyes, so many! Virgil was sniffing around on the ground behaving a bit too much like a dog if Roman had been there to see. But Logan knew it had to do with Patton and Remy, after all, Virgil hadn’t really had someone to teach him how to behave like a cat, Roman tried, but he wasn’t the best teacher.

 

Virgil yelped when a big book suddenly fell to the ground next to him, causing the kitten to scramble in under the table giving away a startled meep. Before Logan landed on the book pecking at it.

  “ _What are you doing?_ ” Virgil asked as he slowly sneaked closer and sniffed at the book before looking up at Logan.

  “ _I want it._ ” was all Logan said. Virgil sat down and gave him a look.

  “ _How do you expect to get that book home? It’s bigger than me..._ ”

  “ _Carry it._ ” Virgil gave Logan an  _are you kidding me_  look ears stroked to the sides and an annoyed look as his tail twitched.

  “ _I don’t think you can, also doesn’t it need to be exchanged by those shiny things or paper I’m not allowed to play with?_ ”

  “ _It was in a free box, and I want it._ ”

  “ _But why?_ ” Virgil stood up again and pawed at the book.

  “ _It was interesting._ ” Logan said with a nod and he tried to pick up the book.

 

In some miraculous way did Logan manage to get the book into the air and was now struggling with the weight as Virgil trailed after him on the ground watching the thing with unsure eyes, but also interest. One part of him kind of wanted Logan to drop the book, but another part of him that sounds surprisingly like Patton quickly scolded him.

To say that Thomas was very confused when he caught sight of them when he got the mail from his mailbox.

  “What..?” Virgil just mewed in reply. Thomas took the book from Logan who landed on his shoulder panting for air and wings hanging limp at his sides, showing that the raven was exhausted. Thomas turned the book to read the back.

  “A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking? You know he’s not a hawk right, he’s human.”

  “I know that!” Logan croaked out with an annoyed tone.

That evening Logan could be found at the top of the cat tree reading the book and he batted and pecked at everyone excluding Virgil who dared to touch the book, but Virgil did get pushed away when Logan grew tired of the kitten trying to play with him.

Thomas stood with his hands on his hips and shook his head with a chuckle. No day was boring in his household anymore.


	118. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't know if promts ideas are open but this story MUST GO ON so here are two about Roman
> 
> 1: it's a flash back that before Logan came Thomas didn't (and couldn't have know) that Roman's name was Roman, so he was called Princy. When Logan came Roman got annoyed as Thomas says "now Princy, no being mean to them" and he's like "my name is Roman you fool" and Logan tells Thomas this. Bonus if this was the first thing Logan says
> 
> ~~2: I'm assuming Roman was a adult cat or at least not a kitten when he moved in with Thomas so maybe he had sibblings. What happens is there out on a walk (bring other animal witnesses!) And a cat tackles him but they recognize each other as sister and brother and Thomas is so confused on why this cat tackled his own and then had a nice little chat with each other. Bonus if the sister's name is Princess~~

 

Roman watched as Thomas and Logan yet again had an argument about Logan’s allowance for Crofters.

Roman’s tail twitched as he blinked at them, a bit annoyed at the loudness. He huffed and turned his head to look away from them to see how Virgil and Emile was hopping around on the floor.

  “ _Act like the cat you are!_ ” Roman bemoaned as he rolled down the back of the couch yowling at everything.

  “ _But that is boring!_ ” Virgil mewled back with a hiss.

  “ _Please don’t fight guys.._.” Emile sighed as he sat down on the floor.

  “ _We’re not, Princy’s just BORING!_ ”

  “ _AM NOT!_ ” Roman hissed standing up.

  “Guys!” Thomas called trying to get the two cats that was in a hissy fight to calm down. Roman huffed and turned his back to Virgil.

 

Princy, it had been a while since he was called that.

It was the name Thomas had called him once he realised Roman wasn’t gonna leave. His name went from “the cat” to “fur-ball” to “Princy”.

Then Patton dragged a wounded raven and kitten home.

Roman had not been a fan of that little pest, Logan hadn’t let him investigate the kitten and the kitten was very unhappy too, and then the nerve, he was thrown out for no reason!

 

When Thomas let him back inside, Roman was making sure he knew the disgrace he had caused. Thomas just sighed.

  “Princy, please.” Thomas groaned. Roman hissed.

  “ _My name is Roman!_ ” he had bristled already annoyed at the human’s lack of praise and worship.

  “Cat is Roman.” the raven suddenly croaked out making Roman and Thomas do a double take and stare at it.

  “ _You talk human?_ ”

  “You- You spoke...”

Logan just nodded and didn’t say anything else the rest of the day.


	119. Play Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Animal AU: Remy teaches Virgil to play dead. Virgil immediately uses his new skill to spook Roman

  “ _Okay gurl, you wanna give Roman the spooks?_ ”

  “ _Yes._ ” Virgil aid nodding furiously while Remy grinned in return.

  “ _This won’t end well…_ ” Emile sighed as he decided to leave before he got dragged into the two’s shenanigans.

 Remy was teaching Virgil how to play dead, possum style! After all he was the best one there was in playing dead.

 

Patton had walked over to them to ask what they were doing and ended up wanting to learn too.

He was good at it, until he started wagging his tail.

  “ _Stop wagging that tail! Gurl! Death does not wag tails!_ ” Remy screeched when Patton ended up waggin his tail for the fifth time in a row. Patton whined as lied down on his stomach. Virgil and Remy continued to train while Patton watched with a pout.

 

*

 

Remy had trained Virgil the whole day and Virgil felt like he had a hang on it.

Now he just needed to use it.

The first pray to Virgil’s playing dead skills were Roman, unsurprisingly.  
The white ragdoll cat lied lazing in a sunspot distantly playing with a ca toy in the form of a ball with a bell inside.

Virgil sneaked closer, before he lunged at Roman, who for once hadn’t been aware of the kitten’s presence and gave away a startled yowl when Virgil landed on top of him with a happy snicker.

  “ _Why you little-_ ” Roman hissed.

The two cats started to chase each other and play around before Virgil decided to use his newly learned trick. And with a twist he flopped to the ground playing dead.

Roman screeched to a halt before the kitten.

  “ _Hey?_ ” Roman asked moving forward slowly. “ _Kid? Virgil?_ ” Roman pawed at Virgil to try and get a reaction, but nothing happened, Virgil lied completely limp on his back, eyes closed. Roman didn’t notice when Virgil peered at him. Giggling on the inside. Roman patted Virgil a bit harder before he sat down and mewed loudly.

  “ _Thomas! Thomas! THOMAS!_ ” he called getting move stressed out by the minute. “ _GUYS!_ ” Roman screeched as loudly as he could.

Soon Patton came over. Roman patted him on the face fur on end.

  “ _Help! Patton! Virgil! He’s not responding! DOO SOMETHIIING!_ ” Roman yowled. Patton just licked him in the face shutting Roman up as the cat spluttered and pawed at his face before cleaning the dog drool out of his fur. Patton walked over to Virgil and sniffed at him.

  “ _You wanna keep playing?_ ” Patton asked as he booped Virgil on the tummy, making the kitten give away a squeak. “ _You wanna stay dead?_ ” Patton booped him again. “ _Here comes the lick!_ ” Patton snickered noticing how Virgil was struggling to stay still.

Then Patton licked, all the way from Virgil’s face to the tip of his tail.

Roman could only watch in awe as Virgil gave away an unhappy yowl at that and rolled onto this feet mewling clearly unhappy about suddenly being soaked in saliva.

  “ _Patton got healing spit!_ ” Roman shouted as he raised his front paws into the air. “ _Virgil is alive!_ ”

  “ _I was playing dead you idiot!_ ” Virgil hissed before he ran off to bed Thomas for a bath. Roman blinked at the kitten as he ran off while Patton snickered.

  “ _Remy taught him._ ” Patton said as he booped Roman on the cheek before he followed after Virgil.

  “ _REMY!_ ” Roman screeched as he dashed away to find the possum.


	120. Kitten play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could u do one wher virgil and kai interact more. Like they could fight and then become friends because they are like both scared of thunder or something  
> Also, I am loving this

Talyn had brought Kai over for a play date with Virgil since the two kittens were about the same age and sure Kai got to play with Elliot at times, but the guinea pig wasn’t all that fond of the kitten, Kai was to energic.  
Thomas had made Roman go out on a quest to let the kittens be alone without the dramatic ragdoll nearby. Logan sat on the TV and snoozed in the warmth of the sun and Emile was outside digging his tunnels with help from Patton. Deceit was snoring softly in his terrarium.  
Kai and Virgil stared at each other, they had met back at Talyn and Joan’s place when they were sick. But the two kittens hadn’t really played after that.  
Yet, here they were.

Thomas and Talyn watched from the kitchen, letting the kittens befriend each other on their own terms, but being there to help if they ended up not liking each other.  
A squeaky mouse toy was what brought the two together and soon they chased each other and the toy around, or crashed into each other to play fight. Despite Kai’s dysfunctional front legs, the two kittens played on even footing. Happy meeps and mewls leaving them as they played.  
Logan watched with a huff when the two kittens started to chase the ping pong ball as well.

After a while Roman came back and loudly demanded to be let inside, the two kittens had fallen asleep on the animal bed and Roman looked at them both for a moment before he walked onto the bed and sniffed at both of them before he licked both Kai and Virgil on the head before curling around them, giving away a deep noise at the two’s confused meeps.  
Talyn and Thomas stared at it before looking at each other and cooed at the adorableness. Before high fiving silently both grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short, sorry about that


	121. snakenapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want more
> 
> Like deceit looking for warmth and that's how he ended up getting taken by Roman
> 
> ~~Or or Roman and Deceit coming to a agreement on cuddle time~~

 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up in the middle of nowhere, one moment he had been resting on a nice heating rock the next there were loud noises and he was suddenly air bound without any hold and then dumped into a plush pile of soaked leaves.

Now Deceit was cold and wanted to find somewhere good to sunbathe, he slithered along the ground and wet leaves, soon he found a good warm rock to sunbathe on, and let the warm sunlight fall upon his yellow scales.

 

He stuck out his tongue when he felt the ground vibrate and slowly lifted his head and looked around, he didn’t see the best but he did see a weird white blog moving towards him.

Soon he realizes the white was too big and he did not like that. A hiss left him as he coiled up.

  “ _Ssssssssssstay back!_ ” he hissed

  “ _I don’t take orders from small spaghetti-os like you._ ” the white animal replied “ _I am the king of this aria._ ”

  “ _You’re no king of mine!_ ” Deceit hissed making himself ready to strike.

 

Deceit wasn’t sure how he ended up in this predicament, but he was not happy about it and made sure the cat new it, he hissed angrily and tried to coil together to get free, but the cat held him stuck between its sharp teeth.

The screech he could do without and then he was dumped onto the floor and he hissed and tried to get away only for the cat to get in his way.

  “ _I SSSSSSWEAR I WILL BITE YOU AND YOU WILL DIE FROM MY POISSSSSSSSION!_ ” Deceit hissed only to stop when he was suddenly picked up and then dumped into complete darkness, it was soft at least... but HE WAS STILL NOT HAPPY ABOIT IT.

Too many hands too many things and then finally he was let down into a new place, it was at least warm but he was not leaving the hidey place he found in a WHILE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again short... it would seem my creativity is runing out


	122. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally binge read this and im dying of cuteness!! Got a prompt: thomas introduces different foods/toys to the zoo to see how they’d react. Chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not that much chaos, but a happy bunch of pets

Thomas had been meaning to do this for a while, he had first planned to give them some new food experiences, but realised that there were to many animals and he still despite help from google, didn’t dare to do that, since he didn’t want to have to bring any of them to the hospital.

So instead he decided to give them new toys.

He had gathered the others on the porch and Remy had joined them. Thomas smiled at them as he held the bag with toys in his hand.

  “Okay guys, I have a gift for you.”

Patton’s tail instantly thumped against the porch while Roman and Remy perked up with interest.

 

Thomas squeaked the toy he got which made all animals look up expect Emile and Deceit. Thomas held up a squeaky toy in the form of a cheeseburger and threw it onto the grass, Patton got it first happily chewing on the toy making it squeak loudly.

The next toy was a ball that he could put candy into, he rolled it over to Emile who instantly tried to get the candy by rolling the ball around. He sighed and decided to just turn the bag upside down and lean back and let the animals take care of the toys, the paper tube was instantly taken by Deceit who happily slid into it. Virgil and Roman started to play with a big ball made of yarn the two chasing after it as it easily was sent rolling. Remy happily shook his toy around, it was originally a cat toy in the form of a stick with a ball attached but Remy enjoyed to shake his head making the ball fly around and smack him in the face as he tried to catch it with his claws.

Logan watched and helped in sending the toys rolling for the others if needed, happy with the thinker of a toy he got.

Thomas only watched with a smile on his lips at the animals played around, and even exchanged toys at times. Despite their differences they had become one weird family and Thomas wouldn’t give them up for the world.


	123. Shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy if you're still doing things for the animal au shedding seson with Deceit because that would be the worst

There had been a dry and hot spell hitting Florida for around two weeks time now, and the animals were not all that happy about it. Drinking a lot of water and Thomas made several bowls of frozen ice to put outside for birds and other animals that might need some cold water. He also made another baby pool with ice and water for the animals to cool down in, Patton and Logan loved it, Virgil had joined too but Roman avoided the pool like the plague, deciding instead to stay in the shadows. Thomas wasn’t all that much for the heat either.

The only one who had liked the warmth was Deceit, but that was no more, now the snake was annoyed and hissy and from the way his scales had grown a bit dull, he was close to shedding, and the dry heat was not helping him get free of his layer of dead skin.

 

Thomas never really had to help Deceit shed before, the yellow rat snake seemed to be able to handle it on his own, Thomas just removed the dead skin from the terrarium when he was done, so he had never really gotten a good look on Deceit as he shedded.  
Up until now that is.

Thomas was going to give the snake a few mice only to blink when he saw Deceit lying pushing against his heating rock with his snout and body, hissing in annoyance as he twisted and rubbed against the stone.

  ”What’s wrong with you?” Thomas asked, only earning another annoyed hiss from the snake.

It was then that Thomas noticed how Deceit’s eyes had grown a bit more milky as the transparent scale over his eyes had started to get loose making it hard for him to really see. but his snout was a vibrant yellow compared to the rest of his body, making it clear for Thomas, that he had started shedding but gotten stuck due to the dry heat.

Thomas frowned slightly before he left the food on the floor of the terrarium and closed the lid before he brought up his phone to google on how to help snakes shed, because he was in no mood to get into his overheated car with Deceit and drive to the veterinary.

bathing the snake, seemed to be the most popular way to help a snake shed. amongst giving them more uneven things to rub against, such as stones or branches. Thomas opened the lid again and looked down at Deceit who was hissing in frustration as he pretty much tried to hug the stone to get his layer of dead skin off.

  “how about a bath, it is apparently supposed to help you.” Thomas said as he gently gathered the snake in his hands. Deceit gave him a quizzing look, but made himself comfortable on Thomas shoulders.

Thomas moved towards the bathroom, hoping a bathtub would work as well for it.

 

After checking the temperature, Thomas plugged the bathtub and let the water fill it, Deceit was still on his shoulders.

Thomas had only had Deceit in the water for about 3 minutes when a pair of small feet came running followed by a mewl and then the sound of the handle to the bathroom being jingled, making the door open and Virgil appeared, the kitten was looking at Thomas, who has his shirt pushed up to his elbows to not get it wet, and then to the bathtub. and before Thomas had time to react Virgil jumped up to the edge of it, flailing with his hinds-legs a bit before he caught himself and looked at the water with big eyes before he with a splash jumped in, earning a unimpressed noise from Deceit as he snake moved away from the kitten who had almost landed on top of him. Thomas gave away a startled laugh as the water Virgil sent splashing made him a bit dotted with water droplets.

  “Virgil!” Thomas laughed as he looked at the kitten happily submerged in the water “you have the kiddie pool outside.” Thomas only earned a happy mewl as Virgil sat down and started to pat at the water making it splat and cause waves.

 

After a while Thomas picked Deceit up from the water to check on how the shedding was going, and as he started to dry Deceit off with a towel he massaged the scaly skin and when he was done, Deceit was free from the old dead layer of skin. he seemed happy as he slithered up to snuggle around Thomas neck and across his shoulders. Thomas then sent a look at Virgil who was still playing around in the water.

  “It’s time to get up now.” Thomas said only getting a unhappy mew back. “Virgil” a noise that could be nothing but a no was shouted back at him. Thomas gave the kitten a look as he pulled the drain making the water start to leave the tub, only for Virgil to give away a unhappy yowl. “You still got the kiddie pool outside.” Thomas sighed as he picked up the soaked kitten who was glaring at him.

Thomas quickly dried him off before he let the kitten get back to the floor and left the bathroom. Virgil moodily following before a happy bark from Patton made him scramble back outside and with a loud splash, followed by a unholy screech from a suddenly soaked Roman, Virgil was back in the kiddie pool to play in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of this if people want...


End file.
